


同居那些事儿

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 97,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. 成神那些事儿

我们市基圈有句话是这么说的，东城寻一有多难，王一一的名字就占一半。

平日里在东城混的基佬无论型号如何，都不会没听说过王一一这个如雷贯耳的大名。据说此人不但人如其名，是个拯救了东城无数高零怨妇的神仙一号，更是打破了初代夜王保持的包括花式日菊在内的多项记录，称得上是组织认可的超一流床技大师。

巅峰时期的王一一在东城呼风唤雨，遍地乱飘的零光是看见这三个字都能激动得晕过去，天底下没有他骚不断的腿，也没有他日不乖的菊；以至于现在他虽人不在江湖，江湖却依然有他的传说。

而我就是那个王一一。

我知道这名字起得忒销魂，当年我老爸本来也只是嫌麻烦，觉得名字只要简单上口就好，万一以后成了名，给粉丝签名啥的唰唰两下就搞定。

哪想因为我打小就长得唇红齿白、肤白貌美，上学后便被起了个外号，叫王姨姨。顶着这个羞耻的名字长大实在不容易，彼时的我又哪想得到这名字在将来还有另一重意味。

唐朝说一一听起来多萌啊，配上你这副天生的娃娃脸，伪装成JK出去援交咸湿社会男，到了地方裙子一脱鸟儿一掏，惊不惊喜，刺不刺激。

是了，虽然我的名字听起来很一，但客观来说我的长相的确又母又零，看起来就是一个纯情软糯的小少年，没正式出道之前基吧的零号会把场上所有可能的零点五都搭讪过，才会硬着头皮来找我碰运气。

也是因为有这点反差萌在，我最出名的称号其实还不是东城之光、扶贫专家，而是母零之友，走到哪儿都是一群嘘寒问暖的妈妈粉，化妆品和香水味浓得能熏蔫黄花菜，觊觎我的鸟是真的，待我像亲儿子一样亲也是真的。

其实我也不是一开始就决定当一号的，变成这种传说级的神仙一号完全是个意外。

多年以后回想起来，我的血泪史大概要从高考结束后那个月黑风高的夏夜讲起。

从小就知道自己这辈子只对同性感兴趣的我能苟到高考结束不容易，早就看不惯对方的老爸老妈干脆利落离了婚，对我出柜的反应都是淡淡的，没什么难以接受的情绪；于是彻底解放的我当晚就独自摸索到了东城一家新开的基吧，内心惴惴地想要找一个帅哥开荤。

只是当时我路痴迷了路，进吧之后一头栽进一条狭长的过道，坐下来呆滞了好一会儿后，只觉得眼前那些激烈的肉搏过于刺激，压根儿没想到初生牛犊的自己居然闯进了别人家秘密的乱交趴。

一边擦着鼻血一边继续观战，正沉浸在刘姥姥进大观园似的感动中时，有个男人过来摸我的屁股，长得那叫一个英俊潇洒，那叫一个风花雪月。

我说你干嘛，他嘿嘿笑着说宝贝儿新面孔啊，要不要跟哥哥玩？

感受到他胯下那玩意儿正蠢蠢欲动地往我屁股上杵，我立马悚了。

不想就这么稀里糊涂的失身，也没法跟一个醉鬼解释我只是来观战的路人，情急之下我挡住那双依然在乱摸的咸猪手，响亮而清晰地吼出了我这辈子最后悔的四个字：

我是一号！！  
！  
……

全场死一样的沉寂过后，男人的眼神恢复了清明。

他起身拎过自己凌乱的上衣，穿戴整齐后深深地叹了口气，递给了我一个非常悲悯的眼神。

怎么去形容这样的眼神呢，就好像在看一个即将在战场上英勇就义的新兵。

他说，祝你好运。然后就默默离开了这个干得汁水四溢的战场，留下一个在万千虎狼般的目光中瑟瑟发抖的我。

即便多年后的我已经身经百战，我依然要说，对于一个尚且懵懂愚昧的十八岁少年来说，那真是相当惨绝人寰的一晚。

我的鸟就这么被一群午夜凶零洗劫，险些没精尽人亡，直到现在都不知道是谁在那种混乱的场面下夺走了我的处男之身，事后还哭着跑回家，洗鸟洗得手都在抖。

那晚场上所有无一无靠的零号都深深记住了这个让他们倍感满意的少年郎，因而从此之后，再也没有一号会看我这个同性一眼，王一一也成了雷打不动的金瓜代名词。

而当晚那个祝我好运的男人就是唐朝，我目前的三个同居人之一。

对了，唐朝曾经多次跟我强调，他的名字不读朝代的朝，而是朝日的朝，我说就尼玛有强迫症，老子偏爱这么读。

跟唐朝这个龟孙子的孽缘说来话长。在我调整好失身之后的情绪、破罐子破摔在东城出道成名之后，自然不可能不跟唐朝这种少得可怜的一号同胞打交道，两个人也总是不小心日到同样的人，虽然我对此没什么抵触的情绪，但总在床上被自己的情儿拿来和我做对比，他就慢慢地不服气起来。

于是某个月朗星稀、听天气预报说夜间还会有流星雨的浪漫夜晚，唐朝打着同号之间友好交流的旗号，热情地将我邀请到了他家做客。

不得不说当时的我在发现自己被他下药后，瞬间反应过来是这输不起的家伙要找我报仇，惊恐的同时心底又有那么一丝丝窃喜，觉得自己总算可以给这不破金身放个假，跟唐朝这种榜上有名的极品一号试试，倒也不算亏了。

……

事与愿违，在他坐上来的那一瞬间，我的大脑一片空白。

他居然和那晚那些个欲求不满的骚零一样，直接抢劫了我的鸟，一边坐在我身上做着原始的活塞运动，一边感慨着大喊卧槽，原来做零号这么爽的吗，老子做了这么多年一号真心血亏。

我看着他在我身上起起落落，耳边也嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫，双眼逐渐失去光泽，心下只觉得万念俱灰。

这天之后唐朝再也没在我面前出现过。说是躲着我也罢，总之东城重归和平，我和他各过各的，渐渐地彼此失去联络，也不再那么经常日到同样的人了。

哪知就当我以为我俩的故事可以告一段落，忘掉那晚继续存我的媳妇本时，半年后他却拖着大包小包找上门，冷着脸说以后怕是只能和我过了。

我问他为什么；他说自己年轻时日得太多，现在恐菊。

于是一代神话唐朝就此破灭。他说他从此金盆洗鸟，再也不做一号了，发出声明的当晚朋友圈哀鸿遍野，凄惨得仿佛世界末日，我的手机也被各路零号打爆，鼻涕一把泪一把地求我劝劝唐朝，不要想不开做这种傻事。

关于唐朝隐退的原因众说纷纭，有人说他得了A开头的病，有人说他出车祸伤到了命根子，而较为靠谱的内部人士爆料则称，其实是东城之光王一一日服了唐朝，瓜主本人现在正窝在王一一家里吃着软饭，相夫教子好不贤惠。

某日唐朝发了条我正在厨房熬汤的朋友圈，变相承认此事。

我的名气因此更上一层楼，真正开启了人见人爱花见花开的黄金时代，没有骚不断的腿，也没有日不乖的菊。


	2. 相遇那些事儿

和唐朝的同居生活其实过得不错。我爸妈已经各自再婚，只给我留了点存款和市中心一套两百多平的房子凑合过着，本来一个人就有点寂寞，想着找个房客平时唠唠嗑，唐朝这一来倒是省了不少事。

和他同居两年之后，我迎来了第二个同居人于星筑。

于星筑此人就比较牛逼了，和他认识纯粹是因为凑巧撞见他去砸场子。

彼时的于星筑芳龄十八，和当年少不更事的我一样是高考结束后放飞自我，孤身一人独闯狼窝，穿得花枝招展在基吧灌了自己几瓶酒，然后就在卡座间耍起了酒疯，喊着老板呢，把你们这里活儿最好的一号叫出来，老子今晚要开荤。

虽然他自己可能根本没意识到，但这种举动和砸场子显然没什么两样。

已经和我熟识的这家基吧老板通称熊姐，人如其名是个母到不行的壮士，闻言兰花指一翘，便朝不远处正和狐朋狗友狼人杀玩得起劲的我看了过来。

于星筑发起酒疯来没个轻重，已经砸了熊姐不少值钱的家当，我一看觉得不妥，便过来制住了他，一手下去摸着他的口袋，想打电话叫他家人来接。

哪知于星筑却把我的举动当成了挑逗，看着我咯咯一笑，捏着我的脸颊说未成年弟弟一边儿玩去，哥哥要的是猛一。

我当场就发怒了。

发怒之余看着这小子邪魅漂亮的脸蛋儿，我忽然就感到几分不淡定，跟熊姐打了个招呼把人抱回最近的包间，解开皮带就干了起来。

这小子委实蛋逼得不行，被我撑开双腿一下子操到底的时候才一脸懵懂地清醒过来，又哭又骂地捶打我的后背，说我是个强奸犯，等他清醒之后一定要找人弄死我；后半夜却爽得喉咙都没了音，只会把两条嫩白的腿挂在我身上轻声哼哼。

睡醒了之后一打听，于星筑就知道自己这是捡到宝了，当时便一扫先前的恶妇嘴脸，风情万种地说要跟我当固定炮友。他的大学就在我家附近，几番约炮下来总觉得不过瘾，加上室友邋遢在宿舍住不下去，就干脆搬到了我家。

至于我的第三个同居人，则是于星筑所在的大学年轻的音乐系教授，张虞年。

张虞年住到我家来的原因就有点悲伤了。他跟我本来就住在一个小区，平日里在业主微信群也都互相认识，某天他临时休假回家，居然看到刚结婚不久的老婆正在床上和野汉子大战八百回合，当场气得收拾行李住进了酒店，与那个给他戴绿帽的女人正式协议离婚。

在酒店住自然是又贵又不舒服，他平时要去学校讲课，一时半会儿也找不到附近的房子，而他老婆更是赖在他名下那栋双层的豪华公寓迟迟不肯搬走，搞得堂堂大学教授居然像个流浪汉一样居无定所，真真是闻者伤心听者落泪了。

在业主群听闻此等惨剧之后，我主动向张教授伸出了援助之手，而他也深知此时不是难为情的时候，付过租金、简单地道一声谢后，便拎着几件简易的行李搬了进来。

张虞年生得苍白俊俏，虽然不像唐朝那样帅得野性，也不像于星筑那样美得邪乎，穿着白衬衣的样子却别有一番禁欲的美感，头发打理得不长也不短，戴起金丝眼镜就是我喜欢的那种斯文败类型帅哥，有时我看到他在浴室洗澡时那若隐若现的脊背，还会忍不住在心里YY一下。

可我深知不招惹直男是基佬的最基本修养之一，以张虞年的条件，即便现在没了老婆，想要老婆也有的是，因此更是从来不敢妄想掰弯他。

最重要的是，某日我和唐朝在床上战得兴起时不小心忘记关门，从门缝里看到了他震惊而鄙夷的眼神；这之后他对我的态度便冷了下来，极力避免在家中和我独处不提，有次他上厕所时我瞥见茶几上的笔记本，发觉他正在查和同性恋握手会不会得A开头的病。

我便遗憾地叹口气，心里也知道自己和这位帅哥教授是彻底没缘分了。

本以为张虞年肯定会马上搬出去，绝不会再让我们几个基佬玷污他的眼睛，哪知直到他和老婆办完离婚手续、那个女人也被要求强制搬离两人的公寓，他都没有任何要搬走的意思。

我虽然迷惑不解，不过既然有帅哥能继续看，庆幸之余也没有想太多。

直到某晚一双略显冰凉的手摸进我的被窝，喝了点小酒的我以为那是下课回家的于星筑来找我做运动，黑暗中十分性奋地把他扳到身下日了个爽后，第二天对着枕边那张惨白的脸发了半天呆，才终于隐约地明白过来。

怎么说呢，恐同即深柜这句话还真是一点没错。

现在想想，张虞年的前妻也很有可能正是因为性生活不和谐才出了轨，先前我还觉得这女人真是身在福中不知福，如今看来，却有点替她觉得可悲了。

从此我就正式从东城基圈隐退了。

毕竟别的不说，再怎么金枪不倒的男人，每天面对三个炮友的轮番轰炸，也实在很难再抽空去浇灌外面的野花。

四个男人同住在一个屋檐下，关系倒也不算复杂；明摆着说，就是以我为轴心的。起初唐朝见于星筑搬进来，心情看似还挺不错，毕竟他喜欢的就是漂亮精致却又母味儿不浓的零号，于星筑就很是他的菜，加之近些日来他的鸟保养得不错，恐菊症也略有康复，还主动提出了3P。

然而真正到了床上，两人的矛盾便显露了出来。唐朝不想被比我小的鸟日，于星筑又嫌他那一根太大做了会脱肛，于是说好的3P就变成我干着一个，嘴里还咬着一个；几次下来俩人都觉得没啥意思，还经常因为我的鸟分配时长问题吵架冷战，平时也就各做各的了。

至于张虞年，每天都是按部就班地备课、授课，两点一线十分规律，闲暇时在自己房里喝杯咖啡看个电影，想释放了就来找我打一炮，和其他两人的交流几乎为零，平日里冷冷淡淡的，倒也清静。

我对这样的日子还是挺满意的。

虽然知道他们三个都是馋我的鸟，也谈不上对我有多深的感情，更不知道什么时候才能找到一个真正爱我的对象，不过在此之前暂且就这么凑合过着，也称得上是羡煞旁人了。


	3. 美妆那些事儿

和三个风格迥异的零号同居，一旦他们同时有了需求，我胯下那一根自然不可能够用；好在我们虽然没有煞有介事到搞一个排期表出来，这三个人的作息却基本能恰好错开，并不会出现一鸟难求的尴尬场面。

比如今天周五，张虞年有个学术会议，唐朝背着单反外出采风，只有没课的于星筑会和身为自由职业者的我一样一觉睡到大中午，那么王一一这一天的金瓜使用权自然是他的，前提是如果他想的话。

至于我个人在那方面的需求还是相当佛系的，平日里多一次不多，少一次不少，不主动也不拒绝；因此见于星筑没有来找我，也就自觉给自己放假了。

我站在洗手间的镜子前百无聊赖地刷着牙，听到于星筑的房间里传来叮叮咣咣的动静，便知道他这是又爬起来直播了。

之前忘了说，本职在校大学生的于星筑还是个百万粉丝的美妆博主，平日里接接推广做做直播，收入居然比我们几个大龄青年还高，不得不让我感叹长得好就是来钱容易。

随便热了点昨晚的剩饭吃过，又蹲在厨房烤了两块小面包，我悄悄朝于星筑虚掩的房门看过去，发觉他果然浓妆艳抹地穿着女装，嘴角便不由得抽了一下。

其实以前的于星筑虽然长了一张媚气十足的小脸，打扮却还是相当清爽帅气的，怎么看也和母这个字沾不上边；然而不知道从什么时候开始，或许是当了美妆博主后的职业需要，或许是意识到穿了小裙子的自己能成功膈应到唐朝，这厮的言行举止开始渐渐向精致女孩靠拢起来，偶尔也看得我有点蛋疼。

正在镜头前跟粉丝推荐某品牌卸妆水的于星筑发觉我在门后偷窥他，便了然地朝我勾勾手指，笑容妩媚中透着一丝狡黠。我把托盘里抹了黄油的小面包和果汁端过来，脑袋和手臂在镜头里晃了两秒左右，离开时果不其然地看到屏幕上刷满了亲切的问候。

“弟弟好，弟弟今天也是一如既往地可爱！”

“弟弟来啦qwq话说今天不用上学吗？已经高三了要好好用功才行哟～”

“面包是弟弟烤的吗，看起来好好吃(✪▽✪)”

“……”

我心情复杂地看着放下卸妆水啃起小面包来的于星筑。

今年已经二十有五的我因为这张残忍的娃娃脸，在第一次不慎闯入他的镜头时就被安上了家务全能的弟弟人设，而这些单纯的女孩子也不疑有他，每天嘘寒问暖，言语中总是对我充满了异样的慈爱。

谁会知道于星筑这位水灵灵白嫩嫩的“弟弟”，每天晚上都把他操得嗷嗷叫呢。我幽幽地想着。

打了个哈欠端起空托盘，去厨房刷刷碗扫扫地，回来的时候于星筑已经关了摄像头，坐在他那粉红猪的小沙发上伸着懒腰，头顶的假发也摘了下来。

“下播了？”我问他。

于星筑点点头，看向我的眼神略有幽怨：“……我饿了。”

我看着他，实在很不确定这个饿是不是我想的那个意思。

见他已经开始慢吞吞地解扣子，似乎想把身上那件一看就勒得慌的连衣裙脱下来，我伸出手来帮他解开丝带，取下胸前厚厚的海绵后，目光便落在了倏然暴露在空气中的两点凸起上。

于星筑肌肤白皙，那处自然也是本尊一般漂亮的肉粉色，不知是不是用了很多大牌身体乳的缘故，乳晕比唐朝和张虞年都要饱满一些，自然看得我很有胃口。

回过神来的时候，我的手指已经在于星筑的胸口慢慢揉捻起来。

其实这个时候倒也没什么想做的意思，就是看着养眼，所以随手挑逗两下。哪知于星筑却眨了眨眼，把我的手从自己柔嫩的敏感之处提起来，一低头就含了上去。

濡湿的舌尖挑逗般轻刮着我的指缝，下一刻我便猝不及防地被拉到沙发里，身子也被他骑跨上来，紧紧地夹在了两腿中间。于星筑望着我眨了眨眼，暧昧地凑过来舔舔我的耳垂，然后低声道：

“一一，你饿不饿？”

说着便把那已经被揉得红嫩无比的一双凸起往我嘴边送，吓得我赶紧抓住他的手腕，感受到胯下那活儿被刺激得有了抬头的趋势，便喘了口气道：“等等，先把妆卸了。”

于星筑这会儿还穿着洋装，从发套里挣脱出来的黑发软墨似的流了满肩，脸上还化着精致的妆容，看得我着实有点心塞；毕竟虽然我也喜欢漂亮的男人，但对美女真是有点硬不起来。

于是拿过于星筑桌上放着的那瓶卸妆水，撕开一包化妆棉就要帮他卸妆。于星筑眯着眼睛挂在我身上，原本还在细细地啃我脖子后头的软肉，见我已经拿着沾湿的化妆品逼了过来，居然尖叫了一声，拍开我的手道：“不行，不能用这个！”

我一愣，茫然地看着他道：“为什么？”

于星筑把化妆棉扔进垃圾桶，擦着手指道：“国产三无牌子，鬼知道卸得干不干净。”

“……”我看看他，又看看手上的卸妆水，一脸黑线地道，“可我刚刚听见你跟看直播的粉丝说，这个牌子萃取天然绿茶精华，免洗不伤肤，不好用的话来找你全额报销吗？”

于星筑顿了一下，略有些尴尬地别过头去道：

“我也是要恰饭的嘛……”

见我毫不掩饰地露出了鄙视的表情，于星筑幽怨地朝我看来，又道：“不然你养我啊？”

我拿了他梳妆台上平日里用的大牌卸妆巾，正帮他擦着脸上那花花绿绿的颜色，闻言便斜他一眼，哼道：“我难道不就是在养你吗？整天吃我的睡我的，居然还骗小姑娘们的钱。”

“可拉倒吧，王一一，”于星筑凉凉地看着我道，“就咱俩这床单都不知道滚过多少回的关系，每个月该交的房租可一点都没少；同等价位二环内我能找的房子多得是，你也不想想我干嘛要一直住在这里。”

“……”

知道啊，馋我的鸟呗。

其实这房租真的不算太贵，多的权当鸟的使用费了嘛……

我咳嗽一声，决定不再继续这个会被控诉铁公鸡的话题，见眼前的颜色已经被我擦得差不多，露出了香软嫩滑的小脸，清清爽爽的看得我心情大好，便忍不住上前亲了一口，拍着他的屁股道：

“好了，你到底搞还是不搞，再磨叽一会儿唐朝就回来了。”

似乎想起了过两天就又要交房租和还花呗的伤心事儿，于星筑原本还在黯然神伤，看起来没什么继续做的兴致，哪知见我提起了某个和他相看两厌的家伙，当即又将我推回了沙发，磨着牙道：

“搞，怎么不搞。”


	4. 小鸟那些事儿

说搞就搞。

于星筑在卸完妆的脸上拍好精华，跪在我的身体两侧探进自个儿的裙底捣鼓了一会儿，便把裙摆对着我慢慢掀起来，轻舔着自己的上唇道：

“一一，帮我咬。”

“……”

我的目光向下一扫，顿时倒抽了一口凉气。

他裙子里居然什么也没穿，粉嫩嫩的小鸟就这么在我眼前直挺挺地站着，顶端诱惑似的含着一丝白液，看起来清纯又色情。

于星筑是我们四个同居的大老爷们里唯一的白虎，天生就没什么多余的毛发，身上无论哪里都是光溜溜的，摸起来手感出奇的好，当然也包括他那还没在任何人身上用过的漂亮小鸟。

想到他刚刚直播的时候，小鸟就这么含羞带怯地藏在裙子底下，早就密谋着要用这样的光景来诱惑我，一股根本不知道打哪儿来的热情极快地汇聚到下身，当即让我急不可耐地托住两瓣白嫩的屁股，就这么张口咬了上去。

于星筑发出一声愉悦的嗯哼，十指也缠绵地插入我的发丝，显然爽得不得了。

其实他的鸟并不算小，膨胀起来的体积和我相差无几，只是颜色略比我浅那么一点，头部也不像我带着微微的弧度，看起来才会更秀气，以至于当初还被唐朝点评嘲笑了一番。

想到这里，我的眼神便变得幽深起来。

没错，虽然我是个被誉为东城之光的极品一号，但事实上我的鸟并没有传说中那么傲人，觉得大鸟才能征战四方的纯属刻板印象；这也是唐朝刚开始感到不服气的原因，毕竟他觉得他怎么可能会输给比自己小的男人。

然而他最终还是服气了。用他的话来说就是，大鸟虽好，合适才能吃得饱；我的这一根软硬适中、不粗不细，鸟头的那一点弯度更妙，每次都能戳他的G点戳得死死的。

“一一。”

“嗯？”

我正想得飘飘然，连于星筑什么时候变了脸色都不知道；抬头朝他看去时，才发觉他已经危险地眯起了眼睛，沉着脸道：“你又在我的床上想唐朝了？”

“……”

虽然不知道眼前可怕的天蝎男为什么每次都能察觉到我微妙的变化，我看着他咽了下口水，深知否认会给自己带来更大的麻烦，于是赶紧又在眼前光溜溜的蛋蛋上啄了两下，扛起他就往床上一带，打算还是用搞来解决。

于星筑的准备工作非常到位，后面早就不知道什么时候灌了肠抹了油，又香又软地绞了我的手指进去，便催促似的抬了抬臀。

我看看眼前饥渴得口水直流的小菊花，又看看自己威武之中透着一丝情怯的小鸟，默默地算起了自己的余粮还剩下多少；带着弧度的小鸟头在温热的穴口边缘浅浅地戳了几下后，就噗嗤一声爽利地没了进去。

我的这几个同居人都不怎么喜欢用套子，嫌这种隔靴搔痒影响做爱快感的唐朝是这样，连最洁癖的张虞年都不喜欢用套；好在四个人从不在外面乱搞，对彼此的身体倒也放心，只是于星筑有时会在我从唐朝床上跑来赶场的时候会要我去给自己的小鸟消毒，不过现在他还没来得及开口，就被我一下子顶到了底。

用传统体位一下子操到最深处之后，于星筑满意地舔舔自己的嘴唇，就开始随着我的动作倾吐那些令人脸红心跳的虎狼之词来。

“唔好棒大鸡巴插进来了……大鸡巴操得我好爽……啊啊啊……”

“……”

我抬手擦掉一滴从额头落下的汗水，然后受不了地猛然低下头，一口堵住了他的嘴巴。

我的这些个室友兼炮友之中，只有于星筑爱这么叫，唐朝顶多是快到高潮的时候才会发出几声性感的低吼；而对于脸皮比冈本001还薄的张教授来说，做爱的时候哪怕天塌下来，也绝不会哼上一声。

其实我倒也不反感床上的骚话，性起的时候偶尔也会和于星筑对上两句，这种程度算不了什么，在这个时候选择堵住他的嘴，只是因为害怕听到接下来的内容。

于星筑被我亲得迷迷糊糊之际，缺氧似的别过脸去吁了口气，然后水蛇一样的手臂便紧紧地搂上来，又开始哼哼唧唧地呻吟起来：

“呜呜呜，不要那么重……顶到骚心了……爸爸！”

……

我心凉了。

来了来了，我又在这小贱人的床上升级当爹了。

老实说当我第一次听到于星筑叫爸爸的时候，吓得差点没有当场阳X，压根儿没想到这会是情趣，以前还很恶俗地想过于星筑小时候会不会有过什么童年阴影。不过后来我才知道于星筑压根儿没爸爸，他是被单亲老妈拉扯大的，不由得又开始怀疑他是不是缺乏父爱。

而于星筑本人则很是委屈，表示他是看到钙片里的小受这么叫的时候，攻都会很爽的样子，所以才有样学样地叫个几声，哪知道我会不喜欢。

不喜欢归不喜欢，他这习惯一时半会儿也改不了了；而我非常清楚每当他叫爸爸的时候，就是临近高潮前最淫荡的时候，于是马达全开，也懒得再轻拢慢捻地搞什么花样了，只几下就把这小子操得汁水四溢，双眼迷离。

因为需要交公粮的对象还有两个，我在床上一向很克制，换了两个体位把于星筑干得爽翻三次，自己才勉强射了一次；不戴套的时候当然是磨着滚烫的肉壁射到了最深处，自然也没少听到“呜呜呜射到子宫里了小母狗要给爸爸生宝宝”这样的骚话。

于星筑最近课业比较重，闲暇时又在经营他那颇有规模的社交帐号，做过之后便软趴趴地枕在我的大腿上打起了盹儿，看起来舒爽又困倦的模样。我想叫他好好躺到床上去睡，却看到他早就闭上了眼睛，也只得认命地找了个舒服点的姿势坐着，抬手轻拍了拍他的脊背。

一边给于美男当着活人抱枕，一边摸出手机来靠在床背打王者农药，两场排位下来我便感到了身下幽幽的视线。挪开屏幕才发觉于星筑正枕在我的大腿间专注地看我，邪魅的小脸似乎有些复杂的情绪，四目相对之际才眨了眨眼，轻声道：

“一一，我真喜欢你。”

说着便凑过来，隔着内裤薄薄的布料蹭了两下，笑吟吟地在我还在休息的小鸟上亲了一口。

我的心倏然提到嗓子眼儿，又蓦地落了下去。

唉，不清不楚地搞什么暧昧，喜欢我的鸟就说喜欢我的鸟嘛，不然搞得我还以为他真喜欢我一样。

“我饿了。”

见我没做声，于星筑又道。

我知道这次的饿一定就是字面意思了，于是坐起身来活动了一下被他枕得有些发麻的腿，揉揉他的脑袋道：“起来吧，锅里还有昨晚煮好的咖喱，我去给你热饭。”

套上自己的背心往门外走时，我发觉身后的于星筑居然没动静。

见我回头，他才跪坐在床上抬起身，朝我伸出双臂道：“要一一抱。”

“……”

眼前的长发美男媚眼如丝，赤裸的雪白身躯上还带着点点被我吮出的红痕，怎么看都是一副可口大餐的模样，看得我下腹又是一紧，身体早就先意志一步有了行动，上前就将他牢牢公主抱在了怀里。

也就是擅长撒娇的于星筑抱起来才不会有任何违和感，纤细的身形也刚刚好是不会让我累到的类型，如果是唐朝那个壮汉开口要我抱他，画面可就美得不忍直视了。

见我乖巧地把他抱起来，于星筑又在我的脸颊上亲了一下。两个人就像一对恩爱小情侣似的走到厨房，我刚想把他放下来自个儿去热饭，却发现里面早就站了一个人。

不知道什么时候回来的唐朝正穿着围裙，半裸着上身靠在碗橱边抽烟，察觉到动静后便回过头，面无表情地朝我们看了过来。


	5. 吵架那些事儿

“完事儿了？”他吐出一口悠长的烟圈，似笑非笑地看我道。

我的双臂颤抖了一下，看看唐朝又看看怀里的于星筑，莫名感到了一丝蛋蛋的忧伤。

虽然我和他俩不是什么情人，也不存在会被抓奸的尴尬，可我还没有脸皮厚到能够若无其事地当着炮友的面和另一个炮友卿卿我我的份上，尤其是这会儿我只有下身套着牛仔裤，而于星筑则浑身光溜溜地趴在我胸膛，这场面似乎也太羞耻刺激了点。

于星筑懒洋洋地暼了眼唐朝，看起来完全没有从我身上下来的打算，也丝毫感受不到身体暴露在别人面前的羞耻，反而抬起头来又亲了我一口。

反正经历过那几次失败的3P之后，他俩也把彼此看得差不多了，这个时候更没什么忸怩的必要，不趁机挑衅一下倒不是他于少爷的风格了。

我看唐朝，唐朝的眼神果然变得嫌弃起来。

不过好在唐朝比我们两个都年长，大多数时候并不会理会于星筑的那点小心思，这也是这个家之所以还没变得鸡飞狗跳的原因。

他淡淡地熄了烟，到灶台边掀开锅盖看了看，然后关火道：“完事儿了就赶紧去洗手吧，我做了西班牙炒饭。”

浓郁的海鲜香气从锅里袅袅飘来时，我看到于星筑眼睛直了。

同样受到美食诱惑的我擦擦嘴边几欲流出的口水，十分理解他现在的心情；毕竟谁能想到这个家里最会做饭的不是我，而是唐朝呢。

唐朝小时候学习不好，在学校还总是打架斗殴，让他爹好不头疼，于是初中毕业后就送他去学了两年厨师，之后才去当的兵；好在这家伙退役后自学摄影开了间工作室，这才没让他爹被气得英年早逝，现在算是收入颇丰，闲暇时也会在家里露两手秀秀自己还没落下的厨师技能。

我的做饭水平比较家常，张虞年似乎只会煮面条，而于星筑则从没见他下过厨，平时要么被我投喂，要么就是点外卖；难得看到大餐摆在自己面前，我猜他肯定对刚刚的挑衅悔得肠子都青了。

于是我悄悄在于星筑耳边说了两句，看着他一溜烟儿跑回自己的房间穿衣服，然后打开碗柜整了三个碗出来盛饭。

唐朝对我多拿了一个碗的举动没什么异议，想来也不会真的跟某个幼稚的小孩儿计较；于是穿着睡衣回来的于星筑也深知吃人嘴软的道理，安安静静地拿了勺子去闷头扒饭了。

难得看到这两人如此平和地相处，我感动地扒完两碗饭后，看到唐朝已经将剩下的海鲜饭覆上保鲜膜，自己则又叼了一根烟站在水池边刷锅，便主动乖巧地上前去帮他。

“一一啊，”我正往钢丝球上挤了点洗洁精，便听到唐朝在耳边道，“我下周会和工作室一起去冰岛拍个项目，可能要去一个月。”

我一愣，随即点了点头。

唐朝的工作室总会到各种各样的地方去出差，经常一去就是很久，以前留我独守空闺的时候还觉得有点寂寞；不过如今随之而来的三份公粮变成两份，想想居然也轻松了不少。

“所以在此之前，一周的时间内，”唐朝忽然放下手中的活计，把我咚在了水池边上，深邃的眼里满是危险的欲望，“……你要负责喂饱我。”

……

事实证明，曾经称霸东城的唐朝不光零号看了腿软，连一号看了也会腿软。

被如此强劲的雄性荷尔蒙所包围，我咽了下口水，已经隐约感到胯下的小鸟情热起来，恨不得现在就把他的裤子扒下来，直接操进眼前饱满挺翘的猛男屁股里。

他那俊得匪夷所思的脸已经挨得很近，性感的胡渣下不薄不厚的嘴唇看起来还很湿润，实在让我想就这么顺势和他亲热一番。

可我的嘴巴不但刚刚咬过于星筑的小鸟，还吃了大蒜味的海鲜炒饭，此时还真没勇气不管不顾地亲上去；正红着脸想在这暧昧的气氛下说点什么时，不远处却忽然传来了勺子摔落的声响。

我朝餐桌看去，已然吃饱喝足后便翻脸不认人的于公子正剔着牙，不满地瞪着唐朝道：“这怎么行，还整整一周呢，我们一一的小鸟这么嫩，让你那被翔磨出茧来的老菊花磨秃噜皮了怎么办。”

唐朝：“……”

唐朝皱起眉，显然没想到于星筑的杠点竟如此清奇，也再没了之前懒得跟小孩儿计较的包容心，冷笑一声道：“说得好像你的菊花不出屎一样。”

我闻言颤抖了一下，于星筑则听得一阵窒息，显然觉得冰清玉洁的自己被唐朝这粗鄙的话语玷污到了，当即捂住耳朵怒视着他道：“胡说八道，我们仙女当然是不拉屎的！”

唐朝啧了一声：“你错了，你们仙女就算拉出来甜甜圈，那也是屎味的甜甜圈。”

我：“……”

于是又一日的王家饭后，一场关于菊花产出内容引起的战役一触即发。

于星筑站起身来冷冰冰地看着唐朝，嘴唇嗫嚅着，吐出了他嘲讽唐朝时专用的吵架开场白：“大黑熊！”

唐朝也不堪示弱，当即反唇相讥： “小碧池！”

……

我在旁边听得连连摇头。

虽然自己的炮友之间总是例行公事似的两天一小吵，三天一大吵，在外人看来的确头疼，不过这两个人的吵架水平也就仅仅局限于小学生似的“你是猪！”“反弹！”，没有任何实质上的杀伤力和威慑力，自然也就没法带给我任何新鲜感。

于是我低下头，百无聊赖拿起手机刷起了朋友圈。

我朋友圈人数不多，屏蔽了做微商的、生过娃的、震惊体的，剩下每天会发固定内容的其实也就那么几个。唐朝下午晒了自己的冰岛签证，于星筑则在十分钟前刚刚拍了张炒饭的照片，文案是：我家一一亲手做的西班牙海鲜饭！味道超级超级赞，羡慕吗哈哈哈哈哈=3=

“……”

我从朋友圈切出来，又切进去，迟疑了一会儿后，最终还是暗戳戳地点了个赞。

和不管什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事都喜欢发朋友圈的话痨于星筑比起来，唐朝的话相对少一些，基本都是自己的摄影作品和工作相关，毕竟他的客户们还需要看；而张虞年的微信则干干净净，朋友圈一片空白。

也不知道他究竟是把我屏蔽了，还是压根儿没发过朋友圈。

想到冰箱里剩下的炒饭还需要更多的人来帮忙解决，我犹豫了一下，点开张虞年的头像，发过去一条：晚上什么时候回来？

几乎就在同时，我看到张虞年也发了一条消息给我，白色的框框只在我眼前闪烁了一下，就被匆忙撤回去，而我也完全没来得及看到它的内容。

我抠了个问号过去，对面一阵沉默后，又发来一句：今晚我妈叫我回去吃饭，可能明天才能回来。

我便了然道：又叫你回去相亲了吗？

张虞年：……

张虞年连打了好几个省略号，隔着屏幕仿佛也能看到他此时的表情有多无奈。

和我们几个家里暂时没人催婚的快乐单身汉比起来，从小接受精英教育、年过三十且三代单传的张教授压力可就大多了。

据说他老妈在他和前妻领证结婚的第一天起，就在不断地催促他们赶紧要小孩儿，各种中药补汤源源不断地给儿媳妇送，连孙子的小名都找算命先生起了一箩筐，哪知半年后等来的非但不是怀孕的好消息，儿媳妇还给自家悲催的独苗戴了绿帽子。

张家老妈痛心疾首外加怒骂前儿媳祖宗十八代之际，匆忙又紧锣密鼓地开始给儿子安排相亲，即便张虞年用各种各样的借口拒不回家，她也一定会装病把人家骗回去。

其实据我观察，张虞年究竟是不是深柜不好说，但可以肯定的一点是他绝对没有任何的恋爱需求和繁衍欲，也从自己唯一一次失败的婚姻中汲取了教训，只想保持这种单身的现状。

可惜老一辈是完全无法理解的了；也不知道最后究竟是他选择妥协，还是他妈选择妥协。

……

我挠挠头，正想说点什么来安慰网线那头正郁闷着的张教授，却听到耳边忽然传来惊天动地的一声响，抬起头的时候唐朝和于星筑的争吵似乎已经进入白热化，僵持着彼此瞪视着对方。

于星筑咬牙切齿道：“王一一，我他妈真的已经忍这头熊很久了，今天你必须选一个；从今往后这个家有他没我，有我没他。”

我：“……”

我：QAQ


	6. 基吧那些事儿

夜晚，我一个人寂寞地走进了熊姐的基吧。

如今我虽然已经退出江湖，不再混迹东城基圈，可因为有熊姐那几个好友在，偶尔还是会到这里的基吧坐坐，和他们倾吐一下自己的心事。

熊姐算是和我没有身体交流的基圈好友中关系最铁的一个，当年也着实帮了我很多，在那至今还是心理阴影的一夜过后就在店里立下铁规，说是谁都不准在一一不愿意的情况下强行使用他的小鸟，违者虽然不能送到局子，却有吧里嗷嗷待哺的零号打手们随时伺候，让他也尝尝被霸王硬上鸟的滋味，这才没让我在日后患上和唐朝一样的恐菊症，东城之光的神话也因此得以延续。

“……就这档子事儿啊。”熊姐正翘着兰花指在吧台里盘账，听我哭诉完便一翻白眼，嗓音细细地说道，“那你选一个不就得了呗。”

我喝了一口酒保递来的莫吉托，哽咽道：“说得倒简单，好比高圆圆和范冰冰同时让你选，你难道能一下子就选出来吗。”

熊姐停下手中的动作，幽幽看向我道：“我可是基佬，你拿女明星举什么例子？”

“……”我瘪瘪嘴，“好吧，古天乐和吴彦祖之间只能选一个，你选哪个？”

……

我看熊姐，熊姐果然沉吟起来。

“一一，你这个例子还是不对。”

熊姐打发走身边的酒保，点了根烟语重心长地对我道：“唐朝和于星筑可不能用古天乐和吴彦祖来类比，而是古天乐和范冰冰。因为我是零号，所以肯定选唐朝啊，于星筑那个除了漂亮一无是处的小碧池有什么好的。”

我平静道：“可是唐朝现在恐菊啊；选他的话，难不成你愿意为他当一号？”

语毕我淡淡地抿一口酒，再度抬头朝熊姐看去时，他那平日里粗犷而又不失娇羞的黑脸抽搐了两下，青青白白的变幻得煞是好看。

果然，这样的选择对于零号来说还是太残忍了。

我想起当年唐朝刚刚搬来和我住的时候，他那些不愿接受现实的老相好们还是有几个纠缠不清的，不是追到家门口痛哭，就是眼巴巴地等在楼下，说什么自己对唐朝是真爱，就算做个小妾也可以，只求唐朝不要抛弃他们。

而唐朝在不堪其扰之下也终于放了狠话，说是复合可以啊，从今往后他只做零号，谁能为他永远做一，他就跟谁好。

然后那些情儿就黯然神伤地离开了我们小区，从此再没人提过这茬。

事后唐朝一边在床上用菊花强煎着我的小鸟，一边冷笑着说看到没有，这些小贱人连一号都不愿意为我做，还好意思说爱我。

我对此表示深深的同情和理解。

毕竟自古以来阴盛阳衰的基圈就是这样，同志情侣之间最令人心动的三个字永远不是我爱你，而是我做一。

显然我面前的美女壮士熊姐是没有这种舍己为人的觉悟的，见我仍在目光炯炯地看他，便低头咳嗽一声，略有些尴尬地把这个话题带了过去。

“算了，反正这俩人没一个省油的灯，小一一你还不如谁都不选。”熊姐仍是抽着烟，血红的指甲点在自己的手机屏幕上，过了一会儿又道，“不过你们家不是还有一个张教授吗，干脆把他俩都赶出去，跟老张过得了。”

“……”

我嘴角一歪，干笑着摇了摇头。

如果说唐朝和于星筑以后还有和我发展成情人的可能，曾经的钢铁直男张虞年才是最不可能的那个。

姑且不论直了三十年的他是否会有喜欢上我的可能了，光是他妈那关就不可能过得去，想到在一起之后还要忍受对方长辈的催婚骚扰，就觉得实在麻烦无比，即便张虞年真的愿意和我搭伙过日子，我也得好好考虑一下才行。

想到这里，我幽怨地在整间基吧扫视了一圈，目光落在暧昧的灯光下那些形形色色的饥渴小受身上，又很快收了回来。

这年头想在灿若繁星的基佬之间找个真爱一起过日子，咋就这么难呢……

我王一一自认条件不算顶好，人却称得上是乖巧能干居家必备，哪知每当我满怀希望地以为自己可以开始一场海枯石烂的爱恋时，邂逅的美男们却全是冲着我的鸟来的。

不是没有考虑过在已经有三个固定炮友的情况下重出江湖，把方圆百里苦鸟已久的高零惨妇们挨个慰问一遍，重写东城之光的传奇；可惜曾经沧海难为水，这些常在基吧混的零号论帅比不过唐朝，论美比不过于星筑，论气质比不过张虞年，实在很难让我的小鸟提起精神。

见我叹气，熊姐似乎也猜到了我的心思，慈爱地抬起兰花指来摸摸我的脑袋，循循善诱道：

“一一啊，听姐一句，你干嘛非要执着于找什么真爱呢，被这么多人一起爱难道不好吗？毕竟只要你想，全天下的零号都会是你的。”

我右眼皮一跳，明显感到似乎有熟悉的觊觎目光从暗处投了过来。

果然，熊姐顿了一下，继续慈爱地道：“今天你来都来了，还不开张一下吗？你都不知道你和唐朝不在的日子，这里的姐妹都是吃了上顿没下顿，难道你忍心看着他们继续忍饥挨饿吗？不如暂时忘掉家里那几个臭男人，在姐这里好好放松一下吧。”

……

万千虎狼般的目光朝我投来的同时，我喝掉杯子里最后一口莫吉托，虽然后背的寒毛已经瑟瑟竖了起来，却依然努力保持着镇定。

我深吸一口气，硬着头皮道：“熊姐，今天就算了吧，我待会儿还有事……那个，我忽然想到明天还要早起回老家看我二舅姥爷，老人家腿脚不好，已经想我很久了，啊哈哈……”

我看熊姐，熊姐挑眉道：“是吗？”

然后若有所思地打量了我一会儿，颇遗憾地咂咂嘴：“那就算了。”

……

逃过一劫的我还没来得及感到庆幸，便看到眼前的熊姐目光闪烁，用怀恋似的眼神看了我一会儿后，忽然发出了一声悠长的叹息。

“一一啊，其实有件事，一直以来我都还没来得及告诉你。”

我：“……”

熊姐说着又点燃一根细细的女士香烟，依然用怀恋的眼神回忆道：

“那是一个浪漫而晴朗的夏日夜晚，我和当时的相好刚合资开了这间基吧不久，举办了一场很刺激很淫乱的趴体；因为只是私人性质，邀请的也都是一些圈内好友，没想到会被一只初出茅庐的小牛犊误打误撞之间闯了进来。”

我：“……”

“那只小牛犊真的可爱极了，居然在吧里大喊了一声‘我是一号’！瞬间牢牢吸引住了大家的眼球。我见他一副怯生生的模样实在喜欢，就叫朋友去给他倒了杯我们这儿最辣的金枪不倒酒；当然，里面可能还有点致幻的催情成分，这是我的失误。”

我：“……”

“小牛犊不疑有他地道了谢，而这时吧里还在眼巴巴等鸟的姐妹们已经全都蠢蠢欲动了起来；为了给他一个最美好的初体验，我主动踢开自己的相好，朝他走了过去……”

话音落下之后，熊姐含情脉脉地看向我，嗓音倏然变得低沉起来：

“一一，你想知道自己的处男身是被谁夺走的吗？”

……  
……

我站起身来，深吸一口气，无比坚定地看进熊姐的眼里：

“不想！”

语毕拍出几张毛爷爷付过酒钱，捂着胯下已被吓到僵硬的小鸟，泪奔着从基吧里冲了出去。


	7. 咖啡那些事儿

这个世界真的太可怕了。

为了发泄心中的恐慌与悲愤，我冲进最近的一间网吧疯狂打了一宿游戏，直到天色大亮才顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈出来，凄凉地坐上了回家的首班车。

正以明媚而又忧伤的角度欣赏着沿途的风景时，口袋里忽然滴滴了两声，我拿出手机一看，屏幕上闪烁着皮卡丘的头像。

于星筑：一一。

我滑开屏幕，还没来得及回复点什么，便又见他发来一条：昨天的事是我错了QAQ别不要我好不好。

……

我看着屏幕上的皮卡丘求原谅.gif，幽幽地叹了口气。

其实于星筑平时虽然爱耍小性子，人却还是很好哄的，只要能及时意识到自己的错误，事后也总能第一时间可怜巴巴地跑来跟我道歉，皮卡丘打滚卖萌的样子是个猛男就受不了。

与之相比，唐朝唐大爷看起来虽然一直沉得住气，可一旦被激怒爆发，那就不是自己能想通这么简单了，必须得我亲自去说上两句软话才行。

安抚完对面还在惴惴不安的皮卡丘，我想了想，直接打了个语音过去。

“……”

秒接的唐大爷一阵沉默，听周围的动静应该不是在家，而是回了工作室收拾行李。

我憋了一会儿，小心翼翼地试探道：“还在生他的气么？”

“生气？哪能呢，要是回回这小子搞事儿的时候都生气，我还不得被活活气死。”

唐朝的声音听起来很平静，确实不像是生气的样子；不过此时我也看不到他的表情，没准儿只是在压抑着自己也不一定。

“……只是昨天有点不一样，”对面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，像是他走到窗前点了根烟，些许的风声从那边传过来，嗓音也倏然变得空旷了许多，“那会儿我看见你懵逼的样子，忽然就觉得害怕起来；我是真的担心，怕你会选于星筑，从此踹掉我和他过去了。”

我愣了一下，便听他又自嘲似的继续道：“毕竟我这种大老粗拿什么跟人家比？别说是你，就连我也觉得还是他更好一点。”

……

我捏紧手机，没好气儿道：“唐朝，你到底在想什么啊，咱俩都老夫老妻多少年了，就算只论先来后到，你也是我的糟糠之妻、正宫皇后，还能没这点安全感吗？”

“……”虽然我这话说得有几分不满的意思，不过对面唐大爷的心情却显然好了不少。

于是一时半会儿的两个人谁也没有说话，气氛却出乎意料的很不错；想到唐朝这会儿还翘着屁股在工作室摆弄他的镜头，性感得要命的背脊映在暖黄的柔光箱下，我便觉得有簇小火苗飞快地窜上来，下意识就想叫他赶紧回家来挨操。

“一一啊……”

对面的唐朝不知在沉吟些什么，忽然又开口道：“其实有件事，一直以来我都还没能找到机会告诉你。”

我：“……”

不久前熊姐那满是怀恋与神情的粗犷脸庞还历历在目，我没来由的打了个寒颤，硬着头皮道：“什、什么事？”

对面的唐朝沉默下来，欲言又止的样子。

好一会儿，才神秘兮兮地压低声音道：“算了，等我从冰岛回来再告诉你。”

……

硕大的一个flag砸到我脑袋上时，唐朝也挂了语音。

我看着公交车窗外越来越近的小区大门，一颗小心肝儿忽然就凉了个彻底。

完了，这种有去无回的台词到底暗示着什么？

飞往冰岛的航班会不会出事？唐朝会不会在那里被当地的食人族绑架？又或是出船旅拍的时候遇到海盗？再或是在此之前被查出身患绝症？

我越想越惊恐，越想越头皮发麻。

带着这种微妙的心情回到家时，空空荡荡的客厅里寂静无声，三个人此时都不在，硝烟味儿仿佛也早已消散，厨房被收拾得干干净净，没留下一点昨晚的痕迹。

唐朝还在工作室，于星筑大概率是暂时不知道该怎么面对我，跑去找他的闺蜜逛街了；而张虞年则很有可能还在被拉去相亲的路上。

难得清闲的我去洗了个澡，然后热了点海鲜饭和咖喱的杂烩吃过；正想整理整理心情，好好去睡上一觉的时候，工作群却不合时宜地疯狂滴滴了起来。

我抬头看了眼墙上的电子日历，果不其然地意识到这个月的死线快到了。

暂时回去假寐一会儿的主意没了着落，还是得喝杯咖啡提提神，继续去伺候甲方爸爸。

于是心如死灰的社畜王一一四肢僵硬地回到厨房，从橱柜里扒出自己的速溶咖啡罐往下倒了倒，又悲哀地发现里面居然一滴也没有了。

我扔掉咖啡罐又在柜子里翻了一会儿，找出一袋不知道是什么牌子的进口咖啡，对着上面花里胡哨的英文陷入了沉思。

唐朝和于星筑都不喝咖啡，想必这肯定是张教授的；我迟疑着想要打开纸袋上的锡封，却又赶紧收回了手。

在这个家里，我买的食材和零食基本都是共享的，毕竟人家都交了那么高的房租，小气到连这点都要斤斤计较可就说不过去了。而其他人的东西理论上我不应该碰，不过唐朝于星筑那两人和我虽然不是情人，却也是关系不错的朋友，没有人会计较我吃了他们什么；只是我和张教授的关系迄今为止也仅仅局限于夜间的身体交流上，此时还真的不好意思随便喝人家的咖啡。

我纠结了一会儿，还是给他发了条微信：老张，我能泡一杯你柜子里的咖啡不？家里的咖啡都喝完了，还没来得及买。

好半天没有收到回音。我寻思着张教授这会儿可能正忙，还是认命地把咖啡袋放了回去。

上了个厕所打算去书房开工的时候，我余光看到桌子上的手机屏幕亮了起来；拿起来一看，张虞年居然在短短的几分钟内一连撤回了三条不知道是什么的内容，最后发了一个OK的表情。

我便心情大好地拆开纸袋，端着咖啡壶去给自己泡咖啡。

泡好的浓香咖啡倒进马克杯的同时，我听到身后的客厅传来了钥匙转动的声音，于是回过头去，恰对上一副反光的金丝眼镜。

张虞年：“……”

我：“……”

……

眼前的年轻教授因为被匆忙叫回家，身上参加会议时的正装都还没来得及换下，半长的碎发落在脸颊边，看得出之前是用发胶抓在了脑后，眼镜后一双清清冷冷的眼眸里透着些许疲态，模样看起来甚至有点狼狈。

但是……

好帅啊。我的眼神变得柔软起来。

张虞年的确算不上是一眼惊艳的类型，可奈何身为教授的古典气质就摆在那里，加上身姿修长年轻多金，也不知道究竟什么样的女人才配得上他。

他的前妻我以前在小区散步的时候还是见过的，听说是个业界小有名气的模特，性感又火辣的样子堪称东方版辛迪克劳馥，我要是个直男，肯定会被她迷得神魂颠倒。

谁知张虞年连这样的美女都兴趣缺缺，要不是他夜里在床上也算放得开，我甚至会怀疑他根本是个无性恋。

我看看他，又看看仍在袅袅冒着热汽的咖啡，赶紧再拿出一个马克杯，端着托盘去了客厅。

张虞年脱了外套坐在沙发上，似乎也意识到此时的家里除了我没有其他人，模样看起来比进门时轻松了许多。我坐到他旁边端起一杯咖啡，见他似乎有些心事，便挠挠头道：“那个，相亲还顺利吗？”

“……”

张虞年愣了一下，然后摇摇头，轻声叹了口气。

我摸摸鼻子，也觉得这样的寒暄有点尴尬；可是我们俩平时确实比较缺乏交流，也不知道难得在大白天独处的时候应该聊点什么才合适。

只有两个人坐的沙发似乎过于空旷，张虞年下意识朝我坐近了些，又有些热闷似的解开领带，模样颇有些微妙的坐立不安，眼镜后的目光飘忽着看向我，又不知投向了哪里。

我不明所以地端起咖啡喝上一口，当即被苦得差点没吐出来。

……

卧槽，也不知道张教授的味蕾是用什么做的，平时喜欢喝的咖啡居然能苦成这样，一口下去就是舌头的酷刑，苦得我五官都皱到了一起，只想去找点什么甜的来缓缓劲儿。

正想去厨房里拿点牛奶回来时，我看到张教授居然正对着手里的马克杯发呆，眼镜上被蒙了一层薄薄的雾气，因此看不清此时的表情。不过他虽然整个人都是一副若无其事的样子，但只要仔细观察，就会发现他的耳根居然是红的，而那捧着咖啡的手指甚至还有些微微的颤抖。

我呆了一会儿后，心中忽然有了个大胆的想法。

当我不动声色地又朝他坐近了些时，他没有退却；

当我试探着搂上他的腰身时，他颤抖了一下，没有退却；

当我忽然摘掉他的眼镜，一个翻身把他压倒在沙发上时，他紧张地抓住身下的布料，喉结不安地滚动了两下，依然没有退却。

……

原来是小母猫发情了。我幽幽地想。


	8. 馋鸟那些事儿

作为一个追求房客满意度、各方面都能做到尽善尽美的好房东，满足房客的性需求当然也在我的服务范围内，既然张教授现在馋鸟了，我又怎么能视而不见呢？

我眼神一凛，当即三下五除二扒光了张教授的衣服，直勾勾地打量起了身下这道可口的大餐。他默不作声地任我动作着，略显苍白的身躯在我的目光下显得有些僵硬，明明已经有了反应，眼里却依然有着显而易见的慌乱；而我也很快反应了过来。

白日宣淫，白日宣淫啊。

与另外两人都有所不同的是，我和眼下这位从来都只在夜里搞，明明有钱得要命、却又在某方面格外节俭的张教授连灯都不许我开，平日里也只能借着窗外的星光欣赏他在夜色下起伏的美好胴体。

头一回在如此清朗的光线下把他看光，连我都没来由的感到了一丝紧张，下意识咽了下口水，只觉得眼前那充满凌虐美感的锁骨看起来格外美味，淡色的乳头也在空气中立了起来，尤其是紧致的小腹下本钱很足的内容，似乎已经受不了我这种过分赤裸的视奸，颤巍巍地将内裤顶湿了一大片。

“王一一。”感受到我那精神无比的小鸟已经硬邦邦地杵在了他的大腿上，张虞年抿着唇，小声乞求道，“我们回房间去，不要在这里……”

我这才从急于与小菊花亲热的蠢蠢欲动中回过神来。也是，如果就这么在客厅里真枪实弹地干上，等会儿被回来的唐朝或于星筑看见，脸皮薄的张教授还不得羞愤地去跳黄河。

我便站起身来，双手很自然地抄到了他的腋下和大腿，就这么把他公主抱了起来。

张虞年显然没想到我会直接这么抱他，略有些窘迫地别过头去不敢和我对视，又像是怕摔下来似的紧紧抱住了我的脊背。

不过他的担心显然是多余的，我毕竟也是条铁骨铮铮的汉子，总不至于连个男人都抱不动；而且说实话张教授真的很瘦，虽然个子比于星筑高，但体重还是要轻上许多，抱在怀里甚至能摸到肋骨，让我在愉悦之余又有那么一丝心疼。

我站在客厅中间左右看了看，迈向自己房间的脚步鬼使神差地收回来，大步流星地朝张虞年的房间走去。

意识到我是要抱他到自己的地盘去搞，张教授看起来似乎有些排斥，但最终没有出声反对。

我心情大好地在他脸上亲一口，下一刻便眉飞色舞起来。

凡事嘛总有第一次，既然今天已经破了例，日后不愁改不掉张教授那点过于腼腆的小毛病。

张虞年的房间和我们几个邋遢的基佬不同，可能是有点洁癖的缘故，到处都打扫得一尘不染，摆设也相当简洁小资；原本他只带来了自己的大提琴，后来发现我们这里隔音效果不错，就把自己那架价值不菲的钢琴也搬了过来，此时阳光暖洋洋地透过窗帘洒在琴盖上，一看就充满了温馨的艺术感。

一进门我就把他按到床上，顺手将他身上唯一的遮掩物扒下来，放出原本被紧裹在白色内裤里早就馋哭了的小鸟，和自己的攥在一起兴奋地撸了起来。

因为眼前的风景过于刺激，我的动作实在算不上温柔，可能还不小心捏痛了他的小鸟，导致张虞年一不留神叫出声来，又赶紧捂住了自己的嘴巴。

我一边动作一边紧盯着他满是欲望的脸庞，忽然就冒出了一个邪恶的念头。

现在想想，其实一直以来我都对张教授太温柔了，说不定以他的闷骚程度，即便我在床上做得再过火也不会遭到真正的抗议，只会用那双湿漉漉的眼睛无声地哀求；既然如此，我为什么不好好欺负他一下呢。

体内的凌虐因子忽然变得饥渴难耐起来。既然有了这个念头，我忍不住就想试探一下张教授的底线，于是放过他还沉浸在激情中的小鸟，转而用自己的鸟头去磨他胸膛前那两粒硬硬的乳头。

“……”

不得不说，这触感似乎远比我直接舔上去的时候好，年轻教授的乳头虽然没有于星筑饱满大课，却也是又软又Q，实在很让人流连忘返。

我看张虞年，张虞年似乎惊异于我这次的尺度，眼睛睁得大大的，身下的反应却更强烈了。

我捏起他的下巴，迫使他张开双唇吐出自己红嫩的舌尖，毫不客气地用指头玩弄起来；胯下欲火更盛，我盯着眼前那一看就很温暖湿润的嘴唇，然后陷入了沉思。

……

如果说我现在要他帮我咬，他会同意吗？

平日里的我和张虞年别说互相咬了，连接吻都没有过，实在是因为我清楚张教授的尺度，怕两个人再亲密一点会让他难为情；不过现在看来，好像也不完全是那么回事儿。

微弯的鸟头温吞地想要向眼前热嫩的小嘴进发，却又在中途撤了回来。

算了，这种事不必急于一时；反正以后日子还长，没准儿到时候张教授被我彻底地开发出来，自己坐上来骑我都是很有可能的事。

毕竟现在我喜欢的，还是直男后面那朵惹人怜爱的小菊花。

看着眼前斯文儒雅的年轻教授被我剥得精光，没了眼镜遮掩的漂亮双眸泛着一丝难耐的水意，而自己却衣冠楚楚地只掏出了鸟来在他身上撸管，邪恶的感觉便化作更强烈的情欲，径直上前去抬高他修长的双腿，就想这么伸指去开拓一下，赶紧操进热情的小菊花里。

哪知张虞年却忽然清醒过来，见我的指尖已经探向了穴口边缘，便慌乱地推拒道：“戴、戴套。”

我奇怪道：“为什么要戴套？我已经洗过澡了。”

张虞年咬着唇，实在一副难以启齿的模样。好半天才闷声道：“我没灌肠……”

“……”

我看他一眼，悟了。

好像三次元的基佬们的确会遇到这种很不耽美的问题，毕竟再怎么身娇体软的小零，也免不了吃喝拉撒的人之常情；而于星筑则坚称他们仙女是绝对不会拉屎的，因为零号们都会有一套自己的清理方式，我平时倒也没考虑过这些问题。

虽然粗糙如我并不是很在意这些细节，但也明白张教授在这方面的坚持。

只不过……

“你这里有套子吗？”我为难起来。

因为家里没人喜欢用套，所以套套并不在我家庭仓库的日常储备范围内；现在跑到楼下去小区的自动贩卖机那里买，好像也有点煞风景。

张虞年犹豫了一下，道：“有……”

他指了指壁柜左边的第二个抽屉，我便了然地挺着自己还傻愣愣站着的小鸟，跳下床去拿套。

拉开抽屉的时候我内心其实有种说不出的感觉，像是唏嘘，又有点酸溜溜的。看不出张教授平时看起来那么斯文禁欲，平时在外面也还是会鬼混的嘛。

有了这种崭新认知的我余光瞥向张虞年，越看越觉得他像个衣冠禽兽。

看来以后还是得跟他说清楚，彼此互相定期提供体检证明才行；我可不想从他外面的情儿那里间接染个什么病，再传染给另外两个人。

抽屉里面果然放着一盒还未拆封的套套，不过看起来却不是什么知名大牌，这倒让我小小地诧异了一下。拿出来的时候我下意识看一眼抽屉的深处，忽然发现里面还放着一个造型格外眼熟的东西。

我拿出来一看，居然是一枚女用跳蛋。

我：“……”

张虞年：“……”

……

无意间暴露了自己最大秘密的张教授彻底石化在了床上。而我看看跳蛋，又看看盒子上和它一模一样的logo，这才反应过来这盒套套应该是张虞年买情趣用品时附赠的。

“张教授，你平时不去找我的时候，就是一个人躲在房间里这么玩自己的吗？”我目瞪口呆。

眼前的张教授显然已经羞愤欲死，干脆直接自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。

我松了口气，看向他的眼神却又变得复杂了起来。

……

平日里我跟这三个人搞的频率大概是于星筑＞唐朝＞＞张虞年，而前两个基本都是体直口更直的类型，尤其是某个小碧池，在家性致上来的时候直接扑过来咬我的小鸟都是常有的事；只有闷骚如张教授才会把自己馋鸟的心思藏着掖着，每次夜里找我打炮时都得犹豫好久，而一旦被别人捷足先登，就只能回自己的房间一个人凄凉地吃自助餐。

虽然我不抽烟，此时却真的很想点一根烟来缓缓自己的心情，再语重心长地跟张教授讲一点成年人的大道理。

“老张啊，其实吧，”我挠挠头，看着他正色道，“大家都是成年人，有点那方面的需求再正常不过了；平时有需求你就直接开口嘛，我身体很好，平时也有在保养，多搞几次完全没问题的。”

说罢我思索了一下，觉得这话说得还不算通俗易懂，便摆出牧马人的口气道：“老张，你要小鸟不要；你要小鸟，只要你开金口，我这就给你送来。”

张虞年：“……”

这话说得，连我自己也感觉很委屈。

闷骚个什么劲儿啊，馋鸟你就说啊，你不说我怎么知道你馋鸟了呢；要不是今天忽然突发奇想试这么一试，这会儿不又得可怜兮兮地吃自助餐了。

也许是我的眼神太过真诚，张教授沉默了一会儿，眼底似乎闪烁了一下；最后却还是别过头去，平静道：“做不做，不做就算了。”

……

嗬，小样儿还挺倔。

我现在说不做，你忍得了吗。

我哼了一声，决定暂时不跟某教授计较这些，拿出套套里配套的润滑油抹进那饥渴的小菊花，然后给自己的小鸟穿好防护服，抓住那还在微颤的直男屁股，稳稳地操了进去。


	9. 初吻那些事儿

不得不说张教授的小菊花和我的小鸟兼容性其实挺不错，此时虽然隔了一层薄薄的套子快感有限，却也能感受得到里面的滚烫和紧致。

既然已经完全地操到这个平日里清冷自矜的直男教授，原本就不算纯善的王一一便凶相毕露，只面对面抽送了百十下便一把将他翻过去，用传统兽交的后入式狠狠地继续干起来。

其实比起被零号主动骑上来，我最喜欢的还是这么压在他们身上搞，雄性原始的动物本能远比任何花样都来得痛快。张教授对这种体位不算喜欢也不算排斥，于星筑更中意自己占据主动的姿势，而和我同样属于野兽派的唐朝倒是很喜欢被这么搞，蜜色的肌理每次都随着我的动作翘起屁股浪荡地起伏，只要一想起来小鸟就兴奋得要命。

至于眼下美男的身材虽然没唐朝那么健美结实，修长漂亮的样子却别有一番诱惑的风情。

我咽了下口水，忽然觉得这样的身体一定很适合往上面滴蜡和抽小皮鞭。

……

被自己忽然冒出的字母念头吓了一跳的我赶紧摇摇头，把这些想法全都甩出脑海，然后啃上张教授的肩头，双手也不规矩地揉捏起了他胸前的奶尖。眼见身下苍白的身躯已经沁了一层性感的薄红，我思索了一会儿，凑到他耳边暧昧地低声道：

“说，爸爸现在在操哪条小母狗？谁的骚屁眼这么会吸？”

“……”

闻言，眼前敏感的脊背剧烈地颤抖了一下；我不确定地观察着他的反应，又伸手朝他身下探去，触手果然一片火热湿腻，蓄势待发。

原来张教授吃这一套啊。

我恍然大悟，再一次领悟到了骚话的魅力，尤其是对付闷骚的效果更是杠杠的。

要是寡言少语的张教授和某个小碧池在床上的表现能匀一匀就好了。我哀怨地想着。

既然张教授对此受用，我便一边继续挺着腰，一边努力回想起了平日里于星筑的那些骚话来。什么“爸爸再干得深一点骚屁眼吃不够大鸡巴”，什么“呜呜呜射到子宫里了小母狗要给爸爸生宝宝”，活学活用地换了个主语，凶巴巴地拍着张教授的屁股道：

“爸爸的大鸡巴是不是干得还不够深？骚屁眼吃得爽不爽？”

“……”

“又臭又浓的精液全都射到子宫里的话，小母狗会不会给爸爸生宝宝？嗯？”

“……”

张教授还是一言不发。

我迟疑着低下头再伸出手去确认，发现他居然就这么射了。

反应这么大的吗？

我眼泛绿光，对张教授的床上开发工程更感兴趣了。

然而正当我打算再接再厉，用更粗俗的骚话再操上张教授一回的时候，我却发觉眼前线条优美的脊背颤抖得有些不太自然；赶紧把他的身子翻过来一看，我发现张虞年居然哭了。

“老张，这、我不是……”没想到自己会欺负过火的我手忙脚乱地拔出还精神着的小鸟，不知所措地看着他道，“你要是不喜欢骚话，我以后不这样了。”

……

张虞年摇摇头，抬手拭去眼角的泪痕，然后伸手环住了我的脖颈。

我的心跳倏然漏跳一拍，久久地盯着他那张高潮过后显得有几分脆弱的正脸，湿漉漉的眼睛里倒映着我的影子，看起来居然有几分撒娇的意味。

我鬼使神差地朝他凑近过去，在他的脸颊上亲了一下；张虞年睫毛微颤，非但没有退缩，软绵绵的手臂反而抱得我更紧了些。

于是我咽了下口水，朝那已经距我十分近的唇瓣缓缓贴了过去。

双唇越挨越近。然而就在我快要亲上去的一瞬间，却莫名感到了一阵突如其来的困意；脑袋忽然昏沉起来，一宿没睡的我终于支撑不住，居然就这么挺着还没来得及发泄的小鸟颓然倒下，趴在他身上呼呼睡了过去。

******

王一一，你可真够没出息的。

醒来的时候已经是下午，周围一片寂静，我依然在张虞年的床上挺尸般躺着，脏兮兮的小鸟和下身都已经被不知名的好心人清理过，而好心人此时正端着咖啡坐在书桌边，换了身居家服，戴着眼镜安安静静地看书。

他见我醒过来，像是想说点什么，却又沉默着起身走出房间，不一会儿端回来一杯里面加了许多甜牛奶的热咖啡。

……

当他坐到床边，把那杯为王一一量身定做的咖啡递到我手里时，我感动得泫然欲泣。

虽然眼前的张教授还是平时那副冷冷清清的模样，我却莫名觉得他整个人都柔和了许多，形容举止间也没有以往的僵硬，像是无形中与我更亲近了一点。

为了确认，我舔舔自己唇边的咖啡渍，直接把他揽到了自己怀里。

他顿了一下，没有挣开。

飘飘然之际我又把目光投向了那高挺瘦削的鼻子下湿润微红的嘴唇。

虽然这一觉睡得天昏地暗，我却还记得临睡前的那一点心悸，和两个人当时暧昧的光景。想到不久之前差点就能一亲芳泽，我低下头去观察着张教授，发觉他的喉结滚动了一下，微张的嘴唇里软软的舌尖若隐若现，似乎也在隐隐期待着什么。

于是我不再迟疑，直撅撅地亲了上去。

双唇在炙热的温度下变得更加敏感，周围的空气在一瞬间燃着，即便还有些羞涩，张虞年却不吝于学着我的样子更加深入地挑逗彼此的口腔。

带着一丝咖啡苦涩的清新滋味好得有些不可思议，而眼前年轻教授敏感的身体也被这个吻轻易挑起了欲望，平时弹惯了钢琴的手正紧紧地抓在我的手臂，眼底又有了些湿意。

……

气喘吁吁地和他分开之后，我开始认真地思索一个问题。

激烈舌吻之后如果不开搞，难道要互相握手示意吗？

不过早上才如此恶劣地欺负过人家，现在再没羞没臊地搞一次好像显得太淫乱了点。

细水长流，细水长流。打定主意后我赶紧和他分开，擦擦嘴角沾到的银丝就慌乱地别过头去，干笑道：“那个，你饿不饿，我去弄点东西吃。”

然后也没敢看他的表情，赶紧跳下床溜去了厨房。

……

唐朝的海鲜饭还剩下刚好够两个人吃的份量，我热过自己的一份，又把张虞年的那份里或大或小的蒜粒都挑了出来。虽然跟张教授确实不如另外两个人熟，不过他的饮食喜好还是略略了解一点的。

回过头的时候张虞年果真已经淡定地等在了餐桌边，眼镜依然规规矩矩地戴着，手里也仍是捧着那杯还没喝完的咖啡，这会儿似乎正在看门户网站的新闻，见我端了热好的饭过来，居然还轻浅地朝我笑了一下。

……

也许是这种居家日常的场景过于温馨，就在这时，我忽然产生了一点微妙的情绪。

好险，总感觉刚才……差点就喜欢上他了……

好在这种微妙的情绪还未持续多久，就被客厅熟悉的钥匙转动声打断了。于星筑背着包回来，远远地见我站在厨房，便惊喜地喊了一身：“一一！”

于星筑扔下包飞奔过来，扑在了我怀里。

日常的他自然是不会作女装打扮的，此时穿得就像一个寻常的大学生，T恤牛仔裤帆布鞋，长发被束在棒球帽里，看起来就是一个晶莹剔透的美少年。

这样的打扮显然很合我的心意，不过我的小鸟刚刚还傻站着的时候就被我勒令进入休眠模式，这会儿似乎还没有恢复过来，因此也只是由着他抱上来亲了几口，抬手揉了揉他的脑袋。

于星筑看见桌上的海鲜饭，两眼便放起光来，也懒得再去搬其他椅子，直接腿儿一跨坐在我怀里，张开嘴巴便要等我来喂。

见我似乎比往常僵硬许多，于星筑这才纳闷地回过头去，然后呆了一下，乖巧道：

“张教授好。”

“……”

张教授果然尴尬地低下了头。

我知道他倒不是因为看到于星筑坐在我腿上尴尬，而是纯粹看到于星筑这个人尴尬。

之前也说过，这两人是同一所大学的师生关系，虽然于星筑是土木狗，张虞年是音乐学院的教授，不同系的两人平时也没什么交集，可毕竟是和名义上的学生共用一鸟，张教授自然颇有些难为情。

向来没皮没脸的于星筑对此倒是没什么感觉，甚至上个学期他为了凑学分，还想选修一节张虞年的基础乐理课，试图靠我这一层的关系水个两分；最后好歹在我的劝说下打消了这个念头，不然脸皮比纸还薄的张教授非得在课上昏过去不可。

不过话说回来，唐朝和于星筑这两人虽然彼此很不对付，却都对后来加入的张虞年没什么排斥的情绪。唐朝是因为自身文化水平不高的关系，对读书人一向很敬重；而于星筑则因为张教授从来不主动抢鸟，好感度自然也颇高。

后来我才知道，其实张虞年被其他俩人待见的原因，倒也没我想象得那么复杂。

——无非是敌人的敌人，就是朋友。


	10. 痔疮那些事儿

饭后，我在于星筑的卫生间里以思想者的姿态蹲在马桶上。

至于为什么是于星筑的卫生间，我那边的抽水马桶两天前坏了，还没来得及叫师傅来修，只能暂时来污染一下据说是从未使用过的仙女的马桶。

而那位声称自己从不拉屎拉尿的仙女也很快现出了原形，刚喝了杯冷饮的他这会儿估计闹肚子，在卫生间外嗓音低沉地拍着门道：

“王一一你到底还要在里面呆多久？来大姨夫了？”

“……”

我低头看着厕纸上的缕缕鲜红，陷入了沉思。

其实像我这个年纪全天候坐在电脑前工作的家里蹲，或多或少都会存在着一点这种难以启齿的健康问题；可能是因为这几天临近死线压力过大，再加上不规律的作息，潜伏已久的痔老虎便出门作威作福起来，鲜红的大姨夫流到厕纸上的同时，也凉透了我的心。

我试着提了一下自己那从未有鸟探访过的小菊花，果然感到里面传来了一阵钻心的疼痛。

好疼啊。我凄凉地想着。

连小小一颗嵌在菊花里的痔都这么疼，零号们整天都是大鸟进进出出，到底都是怎么忍过来的？

我抬起头，于星筑还阴魂不散地趴在磨砂玻璃门外看我，便秘的表情仿佛下一刻就要把我那朵不懂事的菊花斩首；我叹了口气，认命地冲了水，把沾满鲜血的厕纸扔进垃圾桶，然后提上裤子开了门。

于星筑嗖地一声冲进去关上门，总算舒爽了起来。

然而十分钟后。

“——啊！！！”

刺耳的尖叫声从卫生间里传来时，在书房里刚刚把文档打开的我吓得一个激灵，火速冲了过去。“怎么了？”我扒着门问道。

于星筑吓得花容失色，哆哆嗦嗦地指着纸篓里那一抹鲜艳的色彩。

我这才意识到自己大意了。因为家里都是大老爷们，没有妹子可以背锅，忘了把大姨夫的证据冲进马桶里毁尸灭迹的确是我的疏忽。

于是我也只能凄凄惨惨戚戚地躺平认嘲了。

于星筑的目光惊疑不定地在沾满鲜血的厕纸和我的脸上来回审视着，然后发了会儿呆，也不知道触碰到了脑海里哪根奇怪的神经，最后转过头来愣愣地看着我，难以置信般问道：

“王一一，你背着我们出去做零了？”

我：“……”

******

在小区的药房买了我的好朋友马应龙之后，天色已经彻底暗了下来。

勉强把修改后的方案发到甲方爸爸的邮箱，我拉紧窗帘，又关上光线过于明朗的大灯，只留了床头一盏橘黄的小台灯开着，然后深吸一口气拿出推药器，打算自己动手抹药。

这种简直像在搞自己小菊花的动作显然过于羞耻，完全不符合我一贯的总攻气质，令我在害臊之余，居然还隐约觉得有点刺激；我试探着弄了半天，也没能推到正确的地方，不免郁闷起来。

正想换个更方便点的姿势来深入工作时，被我扔在一边的手机屏幕忽然亮了起来。我勉强抽出一只手来看了一眼，发觉居然是某教授。

张虞年：在吗？

我艰难地伸出一根指头在屏幕上戳了两下：在。

张虞年：一个人？

……

我对着手机发了好一会儿呆，才迟钝地明白过来。

敢情是早上那会儿还没能吃饱的张教授又馋鸟了。

我眼神一凛，看看自己休息过后再度威武起来的小鸟，又看看股间还凄惨地等着马应龙安慰的小菊花，犹豫了一会儿后，还是做出了选择。

算了，马应龙随时都能与我的小菊花亲热，张教授可是好难得才馋上一次，不把人家喂饱了怎么行。

正想赶紧提上裤子乖乖地去给老张送鸟的时候，门开了。

我一惊，以为是张虞年就这么过来了；哪知门口沉着脸走进来的，却是不知道什么时候回到家的唐朝唐大爷。

唐朝似乎刚刚洗完澡，赤裸的上身就搭了块毛巾，头发还是湿漉漉的，可口的腹肌就这么明晃晃地闪在我眼前，看得我忍不住咽下口水，心神荡漾之余，一时间连身上的异样都忘记了。

唐朝没有理会我对他的流口水，居高临下地打量着我屁股里还插着推药器的样子，眼神危险地眯了起来，语气不善道：

“听小碧池说，你背着我们出去做零了？”

我：“……”

我不是我没有你憋瞎说啊！！

后知后觉地低下头，我这才发现我现在的模样岂止是用羞耻二字可以形容的，赶紧把推药器从屁股里拔出来，捂着下身泪奔道：“你出去！不准看我！”

“……”

唐朝挑起眉，似乎也察觉到了什么，若有所思地拿起上面还沾着马应龙的推药器看了看，便低下头去，不由分说地掰开了我的双腿。

注意到唐朝居然是在观察我的小菊花，我剧烈地挣扎起来，根本不想让他发现自己的秘密；然而退役的兵哥哥自然不是我这种花拳绣腿能抵挡得住的，最后也只能睁着一双无神的双眼，像只被轮煎过的破布娃娃一样摊平，任唐朝为所欲为了。

最后终于证实了自己猜测的唐朝抬起头，淡淡地看着我道：“犯痔疮了？”

我：“……”

……

苍天啊，降下来一个闷雷劈死我吧。

我吸吸鼻子，眼里已经聚了点湿意，喉头也哽咽一下，感觉自己已经彻底嫁不出去了。

还好唐朝并没有趁机嘲笑我，只是拿起一边的马应龙看了看，从里面取出一个干净的指套来戴上，然后又分开我的双腿，朝我的小菊花摸了过去。

我的眼神倏然恢复清明，警惕道：“你干嘛？！”

“帮你抹药啊。”唐朝抬头瞪了我一眼，没好气道，“看你刚刚的样子，肯定还没抹进去，这玩意儿最好还是得有人帮忙才行；不然还能是什么，以为我要操你吗？”

“……”

我窘迫地摸摸鼻子，觉得自己这回是以小人之心度君子之腹了。

于是便毫不客气地铺展开自己的四肢，换了个更清晰些的角度方便他去观察我的小菊花；因为已经破罐子破摔，倒也懒得再跟他扭捏，大爷似的只等着他伺候了。

唐朝微挑起眉，似乎觉得我有点好笑；视线又投向我的两股之间时，眼里却浮出了一丝稍纵即逝的为难。

我这才反应过来。

差点忘了，这家伙现在恐菊。

我挠挠头，善解人意地小声道：“那个，如果你不行的话……不要勉强自己，我其实可以的……”

“闭嘴。”唐朝皱着眉，手指坚定不移地探向了我的小菊花。

……

还在隐隐作痛的小菊花被清凉的药膏敷上，感觉倒是挺舒服；虽然免不得有些许微妙的异物感，但也没我想象中的那么难受。

我看着唐朝灯光下英俊的侧影，有些悲伤地叹了口气。

其实在零号普遍苦鸟的基圈，一号虽少，但还是有一些的；真正少之又少的，是万年纯一。

毕竟同样身为基佬，菊花搞得多了，就难免好奇被搞会是个什么感觉，就像当初的唐朝，一旦尝过鸟的滋味，从此就恐菊恐到不举也说不定；而我现在之所以还是纯一号，是因为深知以自己的外形条件，如果做了零号，就肯定会是那种生来无一无靠、到头来只能找个姐妹来互磨的基圈最底层。

所以为了能够被更多的美男所喜爱、为了得到更多的关注，我才毅然决然地走向了总攻之路，但这不代表我从来没有过那方面的心思。

虽然也只是偶尔在深夜才会冒出这样的念头，但现在小菊花被一根不算细的指头进进出出着，心思难免又活络了起来；因此即便唐朝只是中规中矩地抹着药，也并没有触碰到什么G点，我的小鸟却还是在这样的情况下兴奋了起来。

等到唐朝抹好药后抬起头，一瞬间连脸都绿了。

“王一一，你想什么呢？”唐朝的嘴角抽搐着，用严肃的口吻道，“收起你那大胆的想法，我操不了你的。”

说着又啧了一声，还嫌不够似的补充道：“而且就算我不恐菊，也操不了痔疮精。”

……

我清醒过来，咬牙切齿地看着他道：“唐朝，我他妈要日翻你！”

唐朝摘掉指套，冷笑道：“来啊，我怕你么？”

……

暧昧的硝烟味儿在房间里无声地蔓延，我正摩拳擦掌着想要向唐朝扑过去，耳边却传来了把手转动的声音。

我们俩同时回过头去，站在门口的张教授穿着半透明的情趣睡衣，在看到我们的一瞬间，便彻底呆滞在了原地。

我：“……”

唐朝：“……”


	11. 误会那些事儿

死一样的沉寂过后。

“对不起打扰了。”张教授平静地关上了门。

我慌忙提上裤子，伸出手喊道：“等等老张！不是你想的那样！！”

外面传来咚地一声巨响，似乎是张教授在心慌意乱之下摔了一跤，又回到自己房间重重地落下门。

“……”

我双眼无神地看向床角一直被我们两人忽略了的手机。屏幕还是亮着的，看得出最后一条微信才发了没多久，而张虞年在我回复之后的消息也挤满了整张屏幕。

张虞年：现在去找你可以吗？

张虞年：撤回了一条消息。

张虞年：[图片]听说这么穿会很性感，不知道你喜不喜欢。

张虞年：在洗澡吗？

张虞年：我过去了。

……

我看得鼻血直流的同时，连眼泪都快飚出来了。

回想起不久前那令人窒息的一幕，我仿佛都能透过眼前这短短的几行字感受到张教授那纠结的心路历程。

多年清心寡欲的离异年轻教授，在无意间目睹了基佬们的激情之后，身体某处被封印已久的开关从此被打开，并且找到了自己中意的傻鸟。

可惜放不下的直男自尊使他不好意思正视自己的欲望；直到某日，教授不小心暴露了自己最大的秘密，和傻鸟的主人也终于心意相通。夜晚再度馋起鸟来的他看着自己那堆偷偷买来的情趣道具，犹豫着选了一件之前一直没能鼓起勇气穿上的情趣睡衣，并最终决定去色诱傻鸟。

然而当他打开傻鸟的房门时，却发现傻鸟的床上还有另外一个男人。

不单如此，傻鸟的主人还不知何故门户大开地敞着双腿，男人的手还托在他那白嫩嫩的大腿上，而他股间那朵小菊花甚至还在往外淌着某种不明液体。

更重要的是，自己这具饥渴而罪恶的身体还被他床上的那个男人也看了个精光。

……

恐怕比起被我发现用跳蛋来自慰，这可能才是张教授迄今为止的人生中最羞耻的一刻；而这也是可能被误会背着他做了零的我最丢脸的时刻。

我低头看向手机，又替张教授悲哀地意识到，两分钟早已过去，他连那张半透明的情趣自拍都没法撤回了。

……

完了。

他会不会离家出走？或是羞耻到直接悬梁自尽？又或是受挫到从此不举？

我这样的社会蛀虫死不足惜，可他堂堂一个大学教授，就这么没了一定是教育界的损失。

无数可怕的臆想在我脑海里盘旋，吓得我脸色苍白，只想下一刻就冲过去劝他不要做傻事。旁边的唐朝倒显得很冷静，从裤兜里摸出打火机来点了根烟，见我手忙脚乱地穿好衣服跳下床去，便善解人意地提醒道：

“我觉得你现在还是不要去火上浇油的好。让他自己冷静一下吧，张教授应该能想通的。”

说着沉默下来，又瞥了一眼我的手机屏幕，幽幽道：“看不出来啊，原来张教授也这么的……呃……”

我知道他是想用点平日里形容于星筑的词汇来形容一下刚才那简直和白天判若两人的张教授，却又觉得和人家无冤无仇，这么说似乎不太好，干脆讪讪地闭了嘴；见我已经生无可恋地又躺回了床上，便叹了口气，拎过自己的毛巾擦擦头发，道：

“我回去了。”

……

见唐朝已经叼着烟慢悠悠地下了床，我这才回过神来，一把将他拉回来，皱着眉道：

“回去干什么，来都来了，还不搞一回再走？”

“……”

不得不说即便我陷入了巨大的羞愧与混沌，可张教授发来的那张骚照和刚刚穿着情趣睡衣的样子在我脑海里挥之不去，因此即便羞于启齿，我的小鸟却还是兴奋地想要找朵小菊花来亲热，好好发泄一下心中的悲愤；要是这会儿唐朝不愿意和我搞，我就得去找于星筑了。

唐朝瞥我一眼，取下了嘴里的香烟：“就你？昨天到现在赶了两个人的场子了，刚刚又被打击成这样，现在还行么？”

我哼了一声：“唐朝，你这可就是瞧不起人了，区区两个人算什么，想当年我王一一还在东城叱咤风云的时候，一晚上的最高纪录可是……”

唐朝挑眉道：“多少？”

“……”我瘪瘪嘴，别过头去，“行吧，没你多。”

虽然在东城的势力范围内，几乎所有的夜王记录都是我王一一在巅峰时期打破的，可奈何比唐朝年轻了好几岁，入圈晚退圈早，有些记录还是被他保持了下来；单论次数来说，我可能还是差了他好大一截。

不过唐朝现在恐菊，只要他这毛病以后好不了，不愁将来没人会代替我来超越他。

见我沉着脸不知在想些什么，唐朝显然会错了意，抽着烟低低地笑道：

“你吃醋了？”

……

我撇撇嘴，想到那些没羞没臊的往事，便还是决定打击一下唐朝。见他仍是悠悠地抽着烟，我抬起头，朝他露齿一笑：

“吃醋倒没有，只是我忽然想起曾经有很多你的旧情儿都来和我抱怨，说你在床上向来是只重量不重质，自己爽完就拔屌无情，人家也不敢跟你抱怨没能吃饱；要不是咱这儿一号实在太少，没准你的活儿其实差到令人发指也说不定。”

说着我又叹了口气，以十分悲悯的目光看着他道：“你都不知道，要不是这些小贱人后来都被我好好地安慰补偿过，用自己的小鸟帮你付了封口费，你在床上的那点破事儿估计早就在东城传开了。”

“……”

我看唐朝，唐朝果然被我踩到了痛脚。

他捏灭嘴里的烟头，咬牙切齿地瞪着我道：“王一一！我操你……”

“操就操，你行么？”我干脆地躺倒下来铺展开四肢，梗着脖子挑衅道，“行的话就来啊，Come on，fuck me if you can~”

……  
……

然后我的小鸟就又双叒叕被唐朝的菊花强煎了。

说真的，我虽然喜欢被于星筑骑，幻想被张教授骑，却唯独受不了被唐朝骑。毕竟我俩的体格差异就摆在那儿，平时论谁都不可能想到唐朝才是被搞的那个，再加上他骑在我身上大汗淋漓动着屁股的浪荡样，会时常给我一种是我在被他搞的错觉。

可惜唐朝没法真正地搞我，因此这种半搞不搞的状态实在憋屈得很。

于是在我小鸟失守、被唐朝那朵早就不知道什么时候开拓好的小菊花饥渴吞进去的同时，我就抬手把他掀翻在了身下，决定还是从后面搞。

唐朝在床上确实比较注重效率，所以我一向很少给他做前戏；已经裹上小鸟的甬道又湿又软，知道他肯定早早清洗过，我便毫不客气地捏捏两瓣手感极佳的猛男屁股，一鼓作气冲进了最销魂的深处。

这个姿势顶得很深，唐朝性感地嗯了一声，便屈起膝来抬高屁股，任我在自己爽到有些微颤的甬道里横冲直撞起来。

赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴着唐朝厚实的背脊，我沾了点自己的口水绕过去揉捏他小小的奶尖，又把整只手掌都覆上去，痴迷地玩弄着经常健身的男人火热而绵软的胸肌。

唐朝虽然常年在外风吹日晒，肤色比我们几个都深，可私处的颜色却出乎意料的比较浅淡，乳头和那根巨鸟都是性感的藕褐色，刮掉体毛之后就很有一种欧美钙片的感觉，精神无比地在我视野里激凸着，光是看着就能让人馋得口水直流。

和唐朝搞的时候我一般不会用太多技巧，靠着野兽的直觉和本性爽就完事儿了，也从来不用担心他会不会被我操坏。

不知道为什么，今晚的我似乎兴奋过了头，愉悦的快感不断透过叠在一起的肉体传到四肢百骸；唐朝被我干得脚趾微蜷，侧过头来伸出糜红的舌头跟我接吻，淡淡的烟味混合着牙膏的薄荷味，提神之中又带着一点色情。

“……”

唐朝射了之后，我便把干完活儿的小鸟从吃饱的小菊花里拔出来，然后跪坐在他的上身，微湿的鸟头直接戳上他的下巴，示意他继续帮我咬。

唐朝轻笑一声，还沾着我口水的舌头就这么伸出来，绕着小鸟的根部一直慢慢地舔到顶头，又忽然狠狠地嘬了一下。

我一个激灵挺直了脊背，终于全线失守。

******

……

因为顾忌着我身后那朵还被马应龙统治着的小菊花，唐朝爽过之后也没想再要第二回，懒洋洋地盘腿坐在床上抽着事后烟，任我还欲求不满地挂在他身上，伸出手来四处揩油。

我玩着他胯下沉甸甸的巨鸟，手指又不规矩地伸到内裤里，去摸他后面那朵热热的小菊花。

刚刚才吃过鸟的地方还有些湿润，穴口带着软绵绵的弹性，实在很能勾起人的欲望。

虽然唐朝做一号多年，小菊花也只在我这里使用过，却出乎意料的很有做零号的天赋；再加上他那强壮却不魁梧的体型、俊毅却不粗犷的长相，如果他真的决绝到从此作为零号去混，可能也不乏会有喜欢他这款的一号。

想到这里，我低头看看自己那尺寸实在谈不上有多傲人的小鸟，忽然冒出了一个疑问：“唐朝啊，你们工作室平时也没少和各种大鸟的外国人打交道，就从来没有过跟别的一号试试的想法吗？”

“没有。”唐朝答得很干脆，“我的菊花认主，你的小鸟就很棒了，没有去找其他鸟的打算。”

“……”

我听得心花怒放。

虽然我没什么处女情节，也不觉得应该要求炮友为自己守身如玉，但能听到这样的夸奖和保证，心情还是很愉悦的。

算来我这几个同居人都还算靠谱，常人面前一副性冷淡模样的张教授不必多说，于星筑更是当年被我从熊姐那里带出来以后，压根儿就没在基圈混过；本来以为唐朝说不定会是最早觅到良人、离开我们搬出去的那个，现在看来倒是我想多了。

然后我看着唐朝那根还在沉睡的巨鸟发了会儿呆，有些紧张地又道：

“那如果……如果以后你的恐菊症好了，你会回去搞那些旧情儿吗？”

“……”

唐朝挑起眉，像是听不懂我这话里的含义，好一会儿才抽了口烟，摸着下巴深沉道：

“可能吧。”

……

唐朝看我，我点点头，黯然神伤地继续摸着他的胸腹肌；时不时地还捏捏那柔软胸肌前微翘的凸起，凑过去吸吸舔舔。

唐朝似乎有点痒，好笑似的拍拍我的脑袋：“别吸了，我又不是女人，还能被吸出奶来吗？”

“……”我抬起头，黯然神伤道，“想到不一定哪天可能就吸不到了，还不能让我再多占点便宜吗？”

唐朝笑了。

“一一啊，你喜欢我么？”

我一愣，不明所以道：“喜欢啊。”

……

唐朝的眼神倏然变得深沉起来。

不知道为什么，我被他这样的眼神瞅得有点毛毛的，觉得他刚才的语气似乎和平常有些不一样；但具体是哪里不一样，我也说不太上来。

于是我咽了下口水，试探着小声道：“那你喜欢我么？”

唐朝顿了顿，然后无奈似的叹了口气，认真道：

“等我回来就告诉你。”


	12. 女装那些事儿

唐朝走的第一天，想他。

唐朝走的第二天，想他想他。

唐朝走的第三天，想他想他想他。

……

我趴在电脑前，看着一行行歪七扭八的代码发呆。

距唐朝带着他的团队出发去冰岛已经有三天了，而在此之前，我从没想过自己有朝一日居然会像依萍思念书桓一样思念唐朝。

可能因为他临走前那个剧毒无比的flag插得我心慌，总感觉好像要见不到他了似的，以至于现在只要一闲下来，就忍不住去想些有的没的。

我怀疑唐朝说不定会是个身份隐秘的特工，此行是去执行什么机密任务了，一旦有个什么万一，很有可能连命都要交待在那儿；

又或许他其实是个流落在中国的异族王子，要跟十二个哥哥争抢王位，加冕之后就会把我接回去做王妃；

再或者唐朝是个复活的兵马俑，在人间玩得太嗨触怒了秦始皇，于是被叫回去守陵，十年后我才能去长白山接他。

……

我的目光飘忽不定地游离在电脑和手机屏幕之间，不一会儿又低下头去，犹豫着打开了朋友圈。

唐朝在芬兰转了机，落地的时候发了个定位，然后给我报了个平安之后就没有下文了；他在工作的时候一向很专注，所以我也没有打扰他，翻了翻他之前更新的那些照片后，便又放下手机继续敲起键盘来。

到了饭点我慢吞吞地走向厨房，张虞年不在，于星筑正坐在餐桌边啃着自己的炸鸡外卖；见我过来便招招手，起身去给我倒了杯饮料。

唐朝这一走，吃惯了大厨手艺的我也没什么做饭的心思，这几天都是和于星筑一起吃外卖。而张教授在经历了那惨绝人寰的一夜之后，现在似乎还没有恢复过来，每天都是早出晚归，三餐基本也是在学校食堂解决的；不过好在张虞年没什么搬走的意思，偶尔白天看到他时，看起来也已经平静了许多。

我看于星筑，于星筑心事重重地撕着手里的鸡腿。

看来这几天举止反常的也不止我一个。本以为平日里看不惯的唐朝走后，于星筑应该会兴奋得开瓶红酒才对，毕竟馋鸟的人又少了一个，而闷骚的张教授又不敢明着抢鸟，理论上他终于可以趁此机会光明正大地霸占我的鸟，再没有什么后顾之忧了。

可他这几天非但没有来找我搞，看起来还总是一副深沉的表情，也不知道究竟在密谋着什么鬼主意。

“一一。”

“嗯？”

我抬起头，于星筑似乎犹豫了一下，扯张纸巾来擦擦嘴角，试探般小声道：“你知道明天是什么日子吗？”

我不明所以道：“万圣节？”

说罢忽然紧张了一下。还好甲方爸爸的万圣节企划我上个月就交了，眼下的活儿这三天也都做得七七八八，不出意外接下来的一周应该可以暂时休息了。

“……”

注意到于星筑的神色有一瞬间的古怪，我呆了一下，这才想起来万圣节好像是他的生日。

……

面对眼前的炮友兼朋友那幽怨的眼神，我心虚地低下了头。

不说别的，虽然于星筑也算是个收入颇丰的小网红，但赚的钱绝大多数都交给了老妈，而他又是个有钱就花、及时行乐的典范，平时其实很难攒下什么钱，今年我过生日的时候却大出血地给我换了台显示器，称得上是可歌可泣的中国好炮友了。

而我这几天忙于外包的私活，剩下的时间又都在想唐朝，居然连他的生日都忘了；虽然好在还没有错过，但这个时候也不好在网上给他挑礼物了。

于是我只能挠挠头，惭愧道：“不好意思啊，最近有点太累了，连你的生日都没想起来。明天家里要开生日趴吗？你有什么想要的礼物，我们一起逛街去买吧。”

于星筑闻言，眼眸幽深着不知在想些什么，伸出手来把桌上的炸鸡盒子收拾好，忽然道：“我想要的，你都能给吗？”

他这话说得别有深意，眼眸也眯成了一条缝，像是有着什么藏在深处的阴谋。我打了个寒颤，没来由的有种不详的预感，半晌也只能迟疑着道：“嗯，不超出我能力范围的应该还是可、可以的吧……”

于星筑好像就等着我这句话似的，两眼倏然一亮，飞快地道：

“那你能穿女装给我看吗？”

我：“……”

******

……

第二天一早，我坐在于星筑的梳妆台前，面无表情地看着镜子里已经穿上了洛丽塔小裙子的自己。

花里胡哨的大牌彩妆堆了满桌，于星筑一边给我扑着粉底，一边叽叽喳喳地跟我解释道：

“本来是想搞个生日福利给粉丝们的，可是大家都表示我的女装早就看腻了，想看弟弟女装，说是弟弟长得那么白嫩可爱，女装一定很好看。”

说着假惺惺地叹了口气，从诸多眼影盘中挑了一块出来，眨着眼睛安慰我道：

“为了支持我的事业，一一你就牺牲这一下；我保证就这一小下，不会再有下次了。”

……

我勉强朝他撇出一个比哭还难看的笑。

事到如今我还有说不的权力吗？

算了，归根结底也是我忘了他生日在先，女装就女装吧，反正又不会少块肉，只要他今天开心就好。

调整好心态之后，于星筑的化妆工作也差不多进行到了尾声。美瞳是传统的褐色系，眼睫毛被粘了两层，假发也挑了顶柔顺的黑长直戴上，我对着镜子左看右看，居然微妙地感到了一丝荡漾。

还别说，因为我本身就是个清秀的娃娃脸美少年，女装起来居然感受不到一丝违和感，再加上于星筑也算磨练多年的美妆技术，镜子里的长发小碧池妩媚中透着一丝我见犹怜的清纯，冷艳中还带着一丝多愁善感的的娇矜，不枉我当年被称作王姨姨的童年黑历史。

于星筑显然也对自己的作品很是满意，一脸陶醉地欣赏了好一会儿，又给我找了顶红色的小礼帽戴上。

我看向飘飘然的于星筑，他今天的造型可比保守的我要夸张多了，不但穿着蓬松柔软的蛋糕裙，假发还挑了顶金色的大波浪，看上去就是个异域风情的高挑美女。

可惜因为爱美男不爱美女，我的小鸟此时冷冰冰的，完全感受不到一丝冲动。

这样想着，我的目光又落在了他裙子下的绝对领域。

不过如果他还像上次那样不穿内裤的话……

我咽了下口水，内心隐隐纠结起来。好在于星筑此时完全没什么要搞的意思，弯着腰调了半天他的摄像头和美颜滤镜，便坐下来开了直播。

直播间标题：过生日和弟弟一起女装直播ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ


	13. 直播那些事儿

美颜的黑科技一开，镜头里的两个小碧池显得更加活灵活现，连脖颈上最后那点作为男性象征的喉结都没了，真是好一对矫揉造作的网红姐妹花。

我被自己这样的认知恶寒了一下，顺手掸掉身上的鸡皮疙瘩；而于星筑则把直播间分享到微博，不一会儿就收获了几十万的热度。

“星星大美人生日快乐✿✿✿✿✿✿✿”

“我看到了什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊wsl”

“弟弟居然真的女装了啊啊啊啊啊好漂亮好可爱prprprprprpr”

……

我面无表情地看着屏幕上一连串的啊啊怪，又在于星筑的催促下硬着头皮跟大家打了个招呼，眼见屏幕瞬间被汹涌而至的彩虹屁所淹没，而身边的小贱人已经挂上了一贯的商业微笑跟他那些妈妈粉女友粉们寒暄起来，便主动退到屏幕的一角，有些昏昏欲睡地打了个哈欠。

“……嗯？送什么礼物弟弟可以做个wink？”

见于星筑在读他直播间的弹幕，我一个激灵清醒过来，有些茫然地朝他看了过去。于星筑瞥了我一眼，深沉道：“Wink的话，一个女巫权杖应该就够了吧。”

我下意识瞅了眼屏幕。

女巫权杖，万圣节限定礼物，需要卡券66600点，合软妹币666元一个。

我一呆，用极不可思议的眼神看着他：你疯了？

于星筑也朝我眨眨眼，用眼神回复道：小意思，我的粉丝里富婆多得是。

停止意念交流之后，屏幕上果然刷起了礼物，无数个女王权杖的特效闪过去，居然还有妹子在惊叹价格实惠。

我：“……”

我侧过头去看着于星筑那张笑眯眯的狐狸脸，咬咬牙，悄悄在桌下比划着手势道：事成之后，我七你三。

两人的表情被礼物的特效所淹没，于星筑眼神一凛，居然讨价还价起来：五五分。

我哼了一声，继续比划：我六你四，不然我这就去卸妆。

于星筑眼眸闪烁：成交。

……

既然两人已经达成协议，不管心中有多么不情愿，我也只能艰难万分地抬起头来对着镜头，无比僵硬地挤了下眼睛。

女装和美颜自然是有着娇羞效果的加成，而且不知道于星筑还弄了个什么特效，眨眼的一瞬间就有许多颗金光闪闪的小星星迸发出来，瞬间收获妹子们的无数好评。

“……”

这到底是什么世道啊，苦逼社畜整天累死累活敲代码接私活儿，还不如跟着网红小碧池在直播间里穿个女装眨眨眼赚得多；我算了算自己在这谜一般的两分钟内赚到的666，心酸之余都想跟着于星筑取取经做主播了。

见直播间里还有粉丝在问我什么礼物可以做个飞吻，于星筑眯着眼睛思索了一会儿，居然一把揽过了我的腰身，蹭着我的脸颊俏皮道：

“这样吧，再来十个女巫权杖，我们两个就亲一下怎么样？”

三秒钟过后。

直播间直接炸开了锅。

再次抬起头的时候，我看到屏幕上居然有土豪姐姐直接刷了一百个女巫权杖，要于星筑抱着我使劲亲，亲到大家都满意为止。

我愤懑地在桌下伸出手去，隔着柔软蓬松的裙子狠狠地掐了一把于星筑的小鸟。

于星筑一滞，嗓音有一瞬间的变调。

“感谢罗老板的一百个女巫权杖~哇，破费了破费了。”他若无其事地坐得更端正了些，嗓音一如既往地甜美，“诶~这样不好吧，我家弟弟很害羞的，剩下的可不可以分期付？”

说着便幽幽看了我一眼。

……

眼见事态已经一发不可收拾，直播间里刷“亲一个\^o^/亲一个\^o^/”的越来越多，我憋屈地叹了口气，决定还是速战速决，扭过脸去抱着于星筑就在他的唇上亲了一口，然后便赶紧找了个借口尿遁了。

******

十分钟后我悄悄地溜回来，看到于星筑仍是挂着商业微笑和粉丝们聊天，外表看起来十分正常，只是脸色有些微红。

知道不能在他直播间互动的时候贸然打断，我便没有急于闯入他的镜头，而是搬了把椅子在摄像头拍不到的角落坐下，百无聊赖地托着下巴等待他下一步的指示。

因为无事可做，我便又打量起了眼前活色生香的美女。总觉得女装的自己和他比起来还是稍逊一筹，看起来也没有这么自然可爱，这小子的确有着能够吸引到粉丝喜欢的资本。

美女当然谁都爱，即便是个基佬的我也不例外，只是小鸟不太有性致罢了。

不过想到这样的美女裙子底下还藏着我和一样的小鸟……

我微眯起眼睛，回忆着刚刚掐在那小鸟上时的手感，总觉得某人像是没穿内裤似的，但又有点不太肯定。

想到这里，我看看他，又看看桌下那摄像头绝对拍摄不到的死角，忽然冒出了一个大胆的想法。

……

余光瞥见我忽然猫着腰爬到桌子底下时，于星筑顿了一下，继续笑着回答粉丝们的问题。

当我有些冰凉的手将他的双脚分开，悄无声息地沿着光溜溜的小腿一路向上摸去时，于星筑肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，说话也不小心滑走一个音，赶紧喝口水掩饰了过去。

……

这小碧池果然又没穿内裤。

昏暗的视野中，我的目光幽幽地落在已经被我摸得起了反应的小鸟上。可以啊，小伙子挺会装的嘛。

既然如此，就休怪我无情了。

我张开口，低头在他细滑的大腿内侧轻咬了一口，满意地看到那里留下了一枚鲜艳的口红印；而于星筑的下身也颤抖得更厉害，能被摄像头捕捉到的正脸却还是不得不装成云淡风轻的样子，这样的反差让我愈发兴奋了起来。

我看向撩起的裙子下，粉嫩嫩的小鸟头正在朝我羞涩地敬着礼，因为没有多余的毛发遮掩，膨胀起来的尺寸在不算明朗的光线下显得更加诱人，几乎已经快要顶到了我的下巴，再加上顶端已经开始流出乳白的清液，模样简直色情到无以复加。

光是这样就已经快要受不了了，要是……

我忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔圆圆的小鸟头，体液的味道有点微腥，还带着一丝淡淡的甜，大概是他早起的时候喜欢喝橙汁的缘故；于星筑差点被刺激到叫出来，赶紧又咬住自己的嘴唇，跟粉丝们扯了另一个毫不相干的话题。

和天塌下来也不肯叫床的张教授比起来，平日里的于星筑在口舌上也是最忠于身体欲望的类型，爽的时候不让他叫出来无疑是最大的酷刑；而此时他既不能倾吐那些虎狼之词，也不能指点我自己的需要，一定憋闷得快要爆炸了。

我不停地吸着嘴里的小鸟头，双手也伸出去把玩他那两颗饱满的双球，舌尖还恶意地在那些凸起的粉筋上勾勾舔舔，感受到整根小鸟都在我的嘴里微颤，便狠狠一嘬，满意地又听到了他难耐的吸气声。

虽然在粉丝看起来他好像只是累得流了点汗，可我却知道事实是多么刺激。

看着于星筑指甲都快要把身下坐垫抠出棉花来的模样，我的心情十分愉快。

……

或许这就是对天天跟其他人抢鸟的小碧池的惩罚。

替张教授和唐朝出了口恶气的我正得意着，下一刻却被整个人抓着肩膀提了起来。眼前金发凌乱的美女似嗔似怨，原本涂得红红的嘴巴已经咬得泛白，看向我的眼神更是欲望中带着一丝薄薄的怒火。

我侧头看了一眼已经变得黑漆漆的屏幕，紧张地咽了下口水，“你……你下播了？”

刚才只专注于挑逗他的小鸟，完全没留意到他什么时候下播的我瑟缩了一下，居然隐约感到了一丝害怕。

“是啊。”于星筑微眯起眼睛，语气不善地沉声道，“王一一，你说过因为今天是我的生日，所以随便我想干点什么都行，对吗？”

我右眼皮一跳，艰难无比地从牙缝里把字挤出来：“是……”

……

我看于星筑，于星筑点点头。

然后下一刻，我就被他整个儿绑在了椅子上；回过神的时候，于星筑已经飞快地卸了妆，把那身虽然极其漂亮、却勾不起我性致的小裙子脱掉，然后打开衣柜找了身自己日常的休闲装换上，恢复成平时的美少年模样后，便阴恻恻地朝我走了过来。

他居高临下地打量着已然衣衫不整的女装王一一，目光幽深着不知在想些什么，然后轻笑一声，若有所思道：

“那么今天，就轮到我来做爸爸了。”

我：“……”

我：“？？？？？？”


	14. 逛街那些事儿

2000 years later.

光线昏暗的室内，米白厚重的窗帘被拉得结结实实，仅只一盏圆形的美颜灯幽幽地亮在桌上，将椅子上再也不剩一滴的年轻男人照得无比凄凉。

已然满足的于星筑翘着二郎腿坐在床上，正对着手机屏幕诡异地微笑。他没有抽事后烟的习惯，爽完了之后就整理一下自己没有任何褶皱的衣裤，姿势优雅地刷起了微博。

而我则像个被强煎的小姑娘一样仍被绑在椅子上，裙子早就褪到了膝盖，早已没个鸟样的小鸟也惨恻地陷在激情过后的痕迹当中；半晌，又自眼角流下了一滴晶莹的泪水。

妈的，真的太丢人了。虽说男子汉高潮之际在床上掉点眼泪也没什么，但除了七年前那噩梦般的一晚外，我还从来没被任何人的小菊花给日哭过。

眼前的小碧池显然不知道为今天准备了多久，各种情趣道具一应俱全，远比隔壁老张的小儿科要刺激得多；虽然在我的剧烈挣扎之下没有使用那种据说会飘飘欲仙的助兴喷雾，但其他的都已经试了一个来回，包括听起来就很色情的丝袜蒙眼束缚play。

我还不知道于星筑居然也有字母的喜好，虽然看得出由于没什么经验，用的道具和姿势都还算保守，但显然已经足够他爽到了。

……

当于星筑终于满意地放下手机，步履邪魅地朝我走过来时，我的脑海里还在回荡着他刚刚那些和平时变了调的骚话。

“好粗好硬乖一一的大鸡巴顶到爸爸的G点了！”

“爸爸的骚穴夹得一一爽不爽？哪只小公狗操得爸爸这么爽？嗯？”

“啊啊啊……爸爸要给一一生个弟弟，快点用浓浓的精液把爸爸灌满……”

……

还别说，虽然平常小碧池喊我爸爸时，除了羞耻好像没有太多其他的感觉，可这次被逼着叫了他爸爸，震悚之余居然好像还真的有那么一点点龌龊的快感。

莫非我才是个隐藏的抖M？

看到于星筑那倏然在眼前放大的漂亮小脸，我哽咽了一下，看着他给我松绑，又飘然而去，回来的时候手上端着一盆温水，帮我把小鸟和下半身的狼藉都清理干净；然后意味不明地笑了笑，又拿出了他的粉扑和腮红。

我呆了半晌，这才意识到他居然是在给我补妆。

“又干嘛？”我郁闷道。

“……今天还长得很呢，一一。”于星筑对我的抗议视若无睹，把我脸上的妆容补得更服帖了些，又摘掉为了镜头感而刷得十分夸张的假睫毛，这才冲着我眨眼道，“把衣服穿好，我们去逛街呀。”

话音落下的同时，我彻底地惊愕了。

我们去逛街呀。

去逛街呀。

逛街呀。

呀。

……

让我穿着女装陪他一起逛街，开什么国际玩笑？！

我噌地一声站起身来就想跑，下一刻就被眼疾手快的于星筑紧紧抱住，可怜兮兮地撒娇道：“一一，就这一次，求求你了……今天我过生日嘛……”

我摇摇头，看向他的目光十分坚决。

虽然我可以为了讨这小子的欢心，在四下无人的时候穿个女装助助兴，但是要我在大庭广众之下做这种羞耻play，说什么也不行，就算是过生日也不行！

这是男人的尊严问题！

******

……

半小时后。

我穿着小香风的粉红毛呢外套，脚踏四十码时尚卡其色短靴，黑长直的假发在微风中安静地垂在脸颊两侧，左手挎着某个小碧池提供的驴牌包，右手则挽着打扮帅气的于星筑，面无表情地踏入了熙熙攘攘的步行街。

虽然之前铁骨铮铮王一一声称自己身为24K纯爷们儿，绝对不会再轻易地向皮卡丘势力低头，可最终还是拗不过小碧池的胡搅蛮缠，再加上换了日常的打扮之后拿个choker遮住喉结，横看竖看也和路边遇到的那些美女毫无二致，再加上于星筑信誓旦旦地保证只要我不出声就绝对不会露陷，所以还是可耻地跟他出了门。

我和于星筑身高体重都差不多，而他为了能够不违和地装成我的男朋友，居然还很有心机地穿了隐形增高鞋，个头从原本的一米七七直奔唐朝的一米八五而去，此时自然而然地揽着我的腰，好像我真的就是他小鸟依人的女朋友似的。

于星筑虽然长相极为扎眼，不过因为今天的打扮还算低调，一顶渔夫帽压得低低的，再加上我们市中心的这条步行街永远不缺各地的帅哥美女，因此也没有收获太高的回头率。

这时我才迟钝地意识到，原来于星筑要我穿女装出门，是为了能更顺利地和我假装情侣。

毕竟虽然现在民风开放，可真正敢手拉手上街的同志情侣还是少之又少的，再加上于星筑小网红的身份，要是被什么有心人拍到曝光到网上去，那可就麻烦大了。

但为什么不是他穿女装？

明明这小子对女装的接受度可比我高多了。我忿忿地挽着于星筑穿梭在步行街形形色色的商铺之间，直到他停在路口的摊子边买了两个冰淇淋，递给我的同时又很自然地亲了我一下，才忽然明白了过来。

说的也是，要是他穿女装和我假扮情侣，天生对美女提不起劲儿的我可能真的做不到这么自然地去和他亲热。

见我看他，于星筑舔舔手中的冰淇淋，眨着眼睛朝我笑了一下。

******

情侣间的约会无外乎逛街看电影和游乐园，而这些在离我家最近的商圈都有的是场地。因为想去的地方还有很多，于星筑也没有买太多东西，拎着几个手提袋又去买了爆米花和饮料，便兴致勃勃地拉着我直奔电影院而去。

不在假期中的电影院自然是空旷得很，最近也没有什么口碑炸裂的好片，电子屏上滚动的都是一些毫无营养的国产烂片；于星筑挑了部青春疼痛的爱情电影，到放映厅的时候四处空空荡荡，只在角落里有几对零星的大学生情侣。

把位置选在边边角角的小情侣心思当然也都不在看电影上，我斜眼瞥见前面的一对已经在黑暗中抱着啃了起来，不由得又瞥了一眼身边的于星筑。

虽然周围的气氛比较诡异，可奈何我们俩之前就已经在家里搞了个饱，所以此时的小鸟都很乖的蛰伏在身下，完全没什么那方面的想法。

于星筑目不转睛地盯着巨大的屏幕，看得居然很认真。

我倒没什么看电影的心思，国产的青春片又无外乎早恋狗血堕胎的剧情，看得我那是完全没一点共鸣感可言；不过可能是之前在大街上比较紧绷的缘故，我松懈地打了个哈欠，倒也不介意在这里消磨下时间。

电影过半，于星筑忽然轻轻叹了口气。

“怎么了？”我啜着肥宅快乐水漫不经心地问道。

“没什么。”于星筑仍是看着屏幕，眼里似乎有一瞬间的失落，“只是在想……我什么时候也能谈一场恋爱就好了。”

……

我看着于星筑的侧脸，心里忽然就有些不是滋味儿。

跟前科累累的唐朝还有结过一次婚的张教授相比，于星筑在这方面的确称得上是一张白纸了；还在上学的时候自家老妈管得紧，好不容易高考结束后搬出来，结果决定放飞的第一天就遇上了我，之后又忙于自己的学业和网上事业，自然是没能好好地谈上一场恋爱。

“……”

其实这个时候我真的很想开口问问他，为什么不和我谈恋爱呢，明明我长得也不赖，能说会道又乖巧，小鸟耐用还活儿好。

可转念又想到于星筑和我毕竟已经相处了两年多的时间，真要有感情的话，肯定也一早就说了；现在还没能谈一场恋爱，只是因为没时间去物色对象而已。

所以最终还是沉默下来，百无聊赖地对着吸管吹起了泡泡。

散场之后天色已经暗了下来，于星筑意犹未尽，表示他还想去中心广场坐摩天轮。

万圣节当晚的中心广场好像有不少活动，高楼上的电子屏也都滚动着五彩缤纷的弹幕，从高空看自然别有一番不错的风景；天黑之后便也没有了白天的拘束感，我闻言欣然同意，踩着脚下的大码女式小短靴，一手拎着包包和购物袋，一手挽着他直奔摩天轮而去。

然而到了地方一看，因为正赶上放学下班的点儿，再加上节日的人流加成，摩天轮下面居然排起了一个长队，黑压压得看得我密集恐惧症都快犯了。

于是我挠挠头，扭脸对身边的人小声道：

“星星啊，人好像也忒多了点；反正这里离家挺近的，不如我们改天来？”

于星筑愣了一下，看起来好像有点失落，模模糊糊地道：“改天吗……可今天说不定就是最后一次了……”

我没有听清他的话，只当他是小孩子心态发作，非得在今天坐摩天轮不可；想想自己反正也确实没什么要紧事做，今天也已经妥协到这种份上了，不忍心再扫了他的兴，便幽幽地叹口气，和他一起排在了队尾。

好在排队的人群虽然看起来多，不过流动得倒也很快，听说附近还有视野更开阔的瞭望台，更是一瞬间走散了大半；终于排到我们两个的时候，我一头扎进摩天轮里摘下自己的假发，总算长长地吁了口气。

完全封闭的狭小空间自然是不会被什么人观察到，见我已经懒洋洋地岔开双腿坐了下来，于星筑也原形毕露，没了人前揽着我的霸道总裁模样，直接软绵绵地偎在了我怀里。

我看着他那闪烁着双眼眺望窗外的样子，这才忽然想起重要的事来。

“对了，差点忘了。”我从包里掏出一个小盒子，“这个送给你。”

于星筑微挑起眉，很惊讶的样子，显然没想到我居然还给他准备了礼物。

他打开盒子一看，里面是一个木雕的皮卡丘，已经打磨光滑上好了颜色，手捧一颗刻着他名字的金色星星。“因为时间太紧，也来不及去买什么礼物，正好前段时间做手工的木料还剩下一些，所以就……”

我说着窘了一下，看着眼前虽然雕刻得也算精致、却还是显得有点寒酸的皮卡丘，自己也觉得作为礼物来说好像磕碜了点。

我的兴趣爱好其实不多，除了工作以外的技能也就只有一个木雕而已，不过还从来没有送过别人；想到于星筑喜欢皮卡丘，就连夜给他刻了个皮卡丘的摆件出来，也不知道他中不中意。

“你刻了一晚上？”于星筑惊讶地看着我，若有所思地幽幽道，“……怪不得今天给你化妆的时候黑眼圈那么重，用了我好多遮瑕膏。”

我嗯了一声，有点惭愧地小声道：“好像是粗糙了点，正式的礼物以后再补给你，可以先看着玩玩，不喜欢的话……”

“不不，这个就可以，我很喜欢。”

抬起头的时候，于星筑软软的嘴唇已经贴了上来。

“一一，遇见你真好。”


	15. 生日那些事儿

“……”

我总觉得今天这小子哪里有点怪怪的。

不过没关系，反正于星筑一向是家里的三座大佛中最藏不住心事的那个，以前连哪个教授给他作业评分低了都会气得跑回来跟我吐槽一整天；现在也只等他自己想开，或是憋不住来找我倾诉了。

摩天轮里的气氛很暧昧，过生日的小碧池唇间也满是甜甜的果汁味儿，亲得我迷迷糊糊，即便一大早就已经吃了个饱，两个人却还是差点擦枪走火；最后下来的时候于星筑替我把假发整理好，居然还幽怨地咂了咂嘴，像是在遗憾没能在摩天轮上搞一次。

而我则被他这样的小眼神瞅得欲火焚身，当机立断拉着他火速回家，想赶在今天结束之前再好好搞上一回。

别的不说，如果于星筑将来真的能谈上一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，他可能也很难找到像我这样身体相性这么好的男朋友了。

一进家门我就把他按倒在沙发上亲，亲了几下之后才意识到身上还穿着碍事的女装，于是跪坐在他的上身去拽自己的裙子；本来是想让眼前的小碧池帮我脱，不过见他已经跟个大爷似的躺倒在沙发上，用欣赏的眼光打量起了我的脱衣秀，便也很配合地扭扭腰，脱得更风骚了一点。

拽下胸前厚厚的bra时我囧了一下，低头看着里面那海绵做的义乳，居然鬼使神差地拎到鼻子下嗅了嗅。

果然是这小碧池女装时喜欢穿戴的款，还有一股他身上的牛奶香氛味儿，看起来对我这个纯基佬来说有点吓人，不过感觉倒也不算讨厌；只是抓上去手感虽然软绵绵的，却没有唐朝的胸肌好摸。

意识到自己又想起了人在冰岛不知死活的唐朝，我黯然神伤地抬起头来，正打算扔掉bra祭出胯下的小鸟干活，却发觉余光可及的地方似乎捕捉到了一袭神秘的影子。

我回过头去，刚刚似乎是在里头下面条的张教授正站在门口，腰间还系着围裙，手执锅铲一脸错愕地看着我们。

我：“……”

于星筑：“……”

******

死一样的沉寂过后。

张虞年的眼神恢复了清明，平静地解下腰间的围裙之后，很抱歉似的朝我们俩点点头，就匆匆地回了自己的房间。

于星筑看我，我也一脸平静地从包包里拿出手机，眼瞅着还亮堂的屏幕发起了呆。

张虞年：在吗？

张虞年：撤回了一条消息。

张虞年：我觉得，我们两个可能需要谈谈。

张虞年：我煮了点面条，不嫌弃的话，回来一起吃吧。

……

我颤抖着放下手机，低头看着自己那一身还欲脱未脱的女装，只觉得这一次，我连追上去求他别误会的勇气都没有了。

一个星期前，我还做着能在床上好好开发张教授的春秋大梦；没想到事到如今，我和张教授非但没了任何继续发展的良好可能，反倒还成了要彼此互相灭口的存在。

我看向身边的小碧池，这个始作俑者居然正摸着下巴，若有所思地看着张教授那扇紧闭的房门。

“张教授他……”

于星筑沉吟良久，忽然眼神一凛，说了句相当匪夷所思的话：“看起来让人很有强煎欲。”

我嘴角一歪，正想开口，便见他又顿了顿，目光深沉道：“或者说，看起来很有被强煎欲。”

“……”

话音一落，我陷入了沉思。

其实于星筑这话说得倒也没错，年轻的禁欲派斯文教授本身就是一个很想让人把他绑起来好好欺负的存在，不难理解看起来让人有强煎欲的说法；只是这所谓的被强煎欲，就实在处于我这种一号选手的知识盲区了。

于是我肃然起敬，虚心请教道：“此话怎讲？”

“王一一，你根本不懂零号的心。”于星筑恨铁不成钢似的瞥了我一眼，叹气道，“你刚刚没注意到吗？他硬了啊。”

嗯……

嗯？？

啥？？？！！

我惊呆了。

“就他刚才遮遮掩掩从厨房里出来的时候，我这个角度看见了，鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。”于星筑微眯起眼睛，唏嘘着道，“没想到张教授的鸟还挺大的。你说他到底是看见你女装的样子硬了，还是被自己危险的想法给脑补硬了？”

我抽着嘴角道：“怎么可能……”

“要不要打个赌？”于星筑打了个哈欠，面无表情道，“你现在就这个样子去他房间，进去二话不说把他绑好一顿操，逼他喊哥哥叫爸爸，他没爽到算我输。”

说着又啧了一声，双眼闪烁着不知在想些什么，意味深长道：

“我猜张教授肯定是那种表面上看着性冷淡，暗地里却骚到不行、甚至会偷偷买女用跳蛋和情趣服玩自己的类型。”

——丁点不错。

听于星筑这么说，我已经略略安下心来，先前想一头撞死的尴尬感也随之消散了许多，实在很想夸赞一番面前的小机灵鬼料事如神，但又觉得眼下的气氛显然十分不对。

刚刚还十分鸡冻的小鸟此时已经冷冰冰地藏在了裙下，我妆容凌乱，而于星筑的脸上还有我的口红印，两个人都是一副欲搞未搞的状态，现在早就没了刚刚那热乎的激情，也不知道究竟该怎么收场才好。

我看向于星筑，正在犹豫着要不要继续搞的时候，他却仿佛已经看穿了我的心思，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰之后，主动给我放了假：

“一一，今天已经好累了，我想去睡觉。”

我闻言松了口气，然后点点头，见他已经自然而然地朝我伸出了双臂，便把他从沙发上抱起来，像往常那样把他抱回到房间去，自己也顺便在他那儿卸了个妆。

终于恢复成平时的英俊潇洒王一一之后，我瘫倒在那张不久前才缴了存货出去的处刑椅上，只觉得今天实在是有点漫长。

回过头的时候于星筑正穿着睡衣坐在床上，看着我送他的那只木雕皮卡丘发呆。

见我起身帮他打开小夜灯，招呼了一声就要回自己的房间去，他这才如梦初醒，抬手扯住我的衣袖，便撒娇似的抱了上来。

我以为他要亲我，于是配合地撅起嘴巴过去；哪知他却忽然偏过头，在我的脸颊上轻轻亲了一下。

“今天很开心。”他低声道，神色看起来居然有几分温柔，“晚安一一。”

******

……

夜深，我独自坐在自己的房间，心情复杂地摸着被于星筑亲到的脸颊发呆。

其实一直以来都是这样，我和这些炮友们激情上来的时候亲个嘴儿还好说，一旦被他们亲了其他地方，王一一纯洁的恋爱之魂就会被神秘开关唤醒，就会忍不住去想些有的没的。

我不知道于星筑一直以来对我究竟是个什么看法，只是个小鸟不错用的朋友，还是也有那么一点点的情愫在；静下心来回忆了很多两年来和于星筑相处的细节，有那么一瞬间我觉得他应该是对我有好感的，但又不太肯定。

自己一个人就这么纠结下去好像也没什么意思，干脆直接开口，问他要不要跟我试试？

我出神地想着。

虽然万一被拒绝了会很尴尬，不过我的这些个炮友里和我日常关系最好的就是于星筑，我相信他就算拒绝我，也绝对不会落得连朋友都做不成的下场。

反正再坏也不过是被我吓到的星星搬出去住而已，就算他不喜欢我，也肯定还要馋我的鸟，问一下不算吃亏。

虽然一旦真正有了对象，就再也不能把鸟分享给其他人，可是我真的很想要个走肾也走心的媳妇一起过日子。于星筑人虽然娇气了一点，不过性格还是很好的，再加上长得着实漂亮，各方面都还算合我胃口，如果他喜欢我的话……

我悄悄地扒在门边朝客厅望去，于星筑的门缝里还亮着一点小夜灯的暗光，看得出是还没有睡着。

……

正当我深吸一口气，蹑手蹑脚地从自己的房间里出来，下定决心打算去敲于星筑的房门时，客厅里却忽然突兀地从另一边响起了开门声，吓得我赶紧躲到窗帘后面。

下一刻，我便蓦地睁大了眼睛。

我看到于星筑脸上挂着一种极为诡异的微笑，从张虞年的房间里走了出来。


	16. 绿帽那些事儿

嗯？

这什么情况？

我纳闷地看着眼前不知何故从炮友房间里走出来的另一个炮友，又下意识揉揉自己的眼睛，直到这一缕倩男幽魂已经悄无声息地消失在了门后，这才后知后觉地彻底惊愕在了原地。

怎么回事，莫非这两个每天都在馋鸟的小碧池终于按捺不住，背着我在这个月黑风高的万圣夜姐妹互哔了吗？

遭到这种可怕认知的冲击之后，我颤巍巍地扶住墙，已经隐约感觉到自己落在肩上的碎发有了些青翠欲滴的趋势。

一瞬间我以为是邪性发作的小星星深夜破门而入，强煎了看起来很欲的张教授；然而以我对于星筑的了解，生来就是纯零号心态的他如果能做一，也轮不到身为前直男的张教授，肯定早就跟我和和美美比翼双飞了。

再联想到之前于星筑夸张教授鸟大，我的眼眸便变得幽深起来，几乎可以肯定是之前被破坏了气氛、没能在生日当晚吃到最后一口鸟的小碧池气急败坏，为了惩罚不懂事的张教授，就冲进他的房间里霸王硬上鸟，用自己的小菊花强煎了教授的小鸟。

想到这里，我的脑海里便浮出了一些不可描述的画面，比如于星筑邪魅地骑着张教授的鸟，嘴里还念念有词道：

“叫你跟我抢一一的小鸟，这下连自己的小鸟也失守了吧？嗯？爸爸的菊花操得你爽不爽？”

想到于星筑抖S之魂全开以及张教授被煎得梨花带雨的样子，我在头脑发热的同时，又觉得青翠欲滴的自己有着说不出的心酸。

毕竟这两个人都曾经被我那么热烈地搞过，现在他们姐妹同心，我的鸟说不定也就因此失了宠，从此孤零零地孑然一身了。

原本打算去和某个小碧池走心的主意落了空，我幽幽地叹了口气，认命地回到自己的房间去，辗转反侧，熄灯睡觉。

……

其实这样的结果，我倒也不是没有料想到。

还记得两年多前于星筑刚刚搬过来和我们住时，唐朝那雀跃的样子就曾经让我警铃大作。于星筑是唐朝还没恐菊之前最中意的零号类型，这一点毋庸置疑；而根据于星筑平时喜欢看的那些猛男杂志上的封面帅哥来看，唐朝似乎也是于星筑喜欢的那挂。

我倒是不介意我们之间衍变成等边三角的肉体关系，只是非常担心他们看对眼后会就此弃我而去，一起搬出去走心着过日子去了，那段时间也总是做噩梦，生怕自己醒来的第二天面对的就是人走茶凉的家。

哪知这两人在日后非但没有互相看对眼，还成了动不动就鸡飞狗跳的死对头，偶尔让我觉得头疼的同时，倒也的的确确松了口气。

可谁知道率先打破家中平衡的人不是唐朝和于星筑，而是于星筑和张虞年。

说真的我以前甚至想过会是唐朝和张虞年，都没有想到居然是这两个人；毕竟两个零号又有什么未来呢。

哦对了，张教授可不是零号，只是个喜欢被基佬捅小菊花的直男罢了。

我幽幽地想着，幽幽地睡觉，又幽幽地起床，幽幽地走进厨房。

张虞年似乎有早课，因此早就在我起床之前出门了，唐朝人在欧洲，这个时候就只有于星筑正低头在水池边刷碗，看样子是两个人的餐具。

见我进来，于星筑赶紧停了手上的活计，给我递上微波过的三明治热火腿，还附赠一通每早惯例的火辣热吻，瞬间让我的心情好了不少。

还好，看来短期内我还是不会失宠的，毕竟姐妹的鸟又哪有经过组织认证的金牌小鸟好使嘛。

这样的认知让我宽慰了不少。就在于星筑去给我倒咖啡的的空当，我余光瞥见他放在餐桌上的手机屏幕亮了一下；于是忍不住凑过头去看，发觉那居然是张虞年发来的微信。

张虞年：昨晚的……很不错，还有吗？

张虞年：价格不是问题。

……

瞅着瞅着，我的心便又凉了下来。

只不过一晚上的功夫，这两人的关系居然突飞猛进到不但一起吃早饭，还互相加了微信吗？

要知道即便是一起生活了两年的于星筑和唐朝都没有加微信，张教授显然也没有唐朝的微信，可现在这两人却背着我亲密到了这种地步，也不知道张教授有没有看到我和小碧池在朋友圈的打情骂俏。

不过话说回来，张教授发的这两条微信，从口吻到内容上看起来都有点诡异。

省略号是什么？难道是我理解的那个色色的省略号吗？

还有价格不是问题这句，瞬间让我本来已经麻木接受的大脑又活跃了起来。想不到张教授已经在我不知道的时候进化到了这种地步，从看到于星筑这个人就会尴尬，变成用贵妇般的口吻出钱买他的小菊花了吗？

我看于星筑，于星筑端着咖啡走过来，言行举止看起来一切正常，非但没有背着我贱卖小菊花的心虚，还像往常一样直接坐到我怀里来亲亲热热地喂我吃早饭，先是用手喂，然后用嘴喂，各种煽风点火之际颇有种想跟我来一发的意思。

不过鉴于他上午也有课，不好真枪实弹地玩得太过火，最后也只是跟我互相摸出来了事，眨着那双欲求不满的盈盈双眼，背上包一步三回头地出了门。

而我擦擦被他啃得满脸的口水，平静地端起咖啡来喝了一口，抬眼看着又只剩下我一个人的偌大王家，心中颇有些说不出的凄凉。

鬼知道那两个人是真的去上课了，还是干柴烈火找个地方偷偷约会去了呢。

……

我越想越心神恍惚，越想越唾弃自己。

不行，连真相都不知道到底是什么就在这儿自怨自艾，也太不符合我王一一一贯的总攻气质了。

于是我决心一定要问个明白才行。

小碧池刚刚离家不久，太熟悉的人反倒有点不知道该怎么开口，看来还是要从某教授那里下手。

低头盯着张虞年那张极简主义的性冷淡头像看了好久，又抬头看一眼时间，我约莫着他这会儿应该是已经下课了，于是发过去一条：在吗？

又一次几乎在同时，张虞年也发过来了一条给我，依然在我还没有看清楚屏幕时就匆匆撤回去，秒回道：在。

……

没想到张教授此时也正坐在办公室里低头看着手机，安静地只待我继续说下去，我莫名瑟缩了一下，又有些隐隐地紧张起来。

我挠挠头，始终觉得直接开口去问人家的私事有点不太礼貌，好在张教授显然也是有话要说的模样，只在那边迟疑了一下，便又在我之前开了口：今天晚上有空吗？

我眼神一凛，立刻抠下一个：有！！！

……

可能光一个有字还不足以表达我此时振奋的心情，回过神的时候，张教授显然也被我那几个感叹号给震慑住了，好半天才慢悠悠地敲过来一句：我想请你吃个饭。

我：好！

张虞年：撤回了一条消息。

张虞年：……

张虞年：我下午还有一节课，晚点回家去接你。

我想了想，觉得自己的工作都已经告一段落，在家这么干等着好像有点无聊，于是试探道：下午没什么事做，我去学校找你？

张虞年：撤回了一条消息。

张虞年：好。

……

我滑动着两个人以往的聊天记录，果不其然地看到了充斥着整张屏幕的被撤回消息。

张教授可真是个神秘的男人，我永远不知道他在撤回的那一瞬间到底在想什么；或许就像于星筑说的那样，我确实不懂零号的心。

这会儿我倒把搞清他们俩关系的事暂时抛到了一边，只兴致勃勃地等着张教授请客吃饭，冲回自己的房间里在衣柜里翻找一通，对着镜子搔首弄姿了好久，左右感觉还是不太满意；想了想又不客气地跑到阳台，从于星筑洗好晾干的那些衣服中找了两件换上，午饭过后戴个鸭舌帽背起帆布包，就这么公然出了门。

想我天生脸嫩的王一一尽管年已奔三，平时冒充高中生却都无人识破，装成大学生还不是绰绰有余，这次可一定得给某教授一个惊喜才行。

于星筑的大学离我家很近，坐地铁也就是两站路的距离，之前有好几次他把书落家里时都是我给他送去的，因此也不算陌生。

话虽如此，因为音乐学院和主校区之间有段距离，我还是在校园里摸索了一会儿，又跟提着琴盒的学生打听了一下选修课的教室，进了教学楼后一通乱窜，便从走廊的窗外窥到了张虞年的影子。

我进去的时候空旷的教室里只有零零散散的几个学生坐在后排，看起来离上课还有段时间。张虞年正在黑板前的多媒体屏幕下站着，双手撑在讲台边低头看着教案，身上是平日里讲课时的白衬衣，肌肤在窗外懒散的阳光下显得有些苍白，金丝眼镜下的目光也淡淡的，从内到外的古典气质看起来格外诱人。

既然他没有注意到我，我便也找了个显眼的前排位子坐下，装模作样地从包里拿出本子和笔出来，然后翘起二郎腿只等着开课。

……

也许是我的视线过于赤裸，过了一会儿，张虞年终于察觉到什么似的抬起头，与我四目相对。


	17. 上课那些事儿

“……”

我看到张教授撑在讲台边的双手，肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。

于是我坐得更加端正了些，双目炯炯地紧盯着看起来有些窘迫的教授，直到教室里陆陆续续地又来了几个学生，正点的钟声也在窗外响起，才看到张虞年若无其事地摘下眼镜来擦了擦，深吸了一口气正式上课。

……

以前从不知道张教授讲起课来是什么样的，现在看来，倒也的确是位一丝不苟的人民教师。

听于星筑说上专业课时的张教授绝对是个让众学生哭爹喊娘般的魔鬼存在，但上选修课的时候还是比较温柔的，毕竟其他系的学生能对音乐感兴趣已实属不易，在那点成绩单上较真也没多大意思，因此他的选修课就成了每学期伊始最抢手的水课之一。

因为张虞年很少会点名，所以即便又进来了几个迟到的学生，整间教室也依然是空荡荡的，除了我之外就只有几个打扮得漂漂亮亮的女孩子坐在前排。

我这才想起张虞年似乎是他们大学人气最旺的单身男教授之一，以前结婚的时候就伤了一群迷妹的心，学校论坛里到处都是因他而起的匿名失恋楼；不过后来听说他离婚了，选课的女孩子便又多了起来，即便是水课也坐在前排认真地听讲，那点粉红的小心思自然不言而喻。

我看张虞年，张虞年似乎已经从刚才那轻微的尴尬中恢复了过来，神色正常地讲着我也不知道是什么的内容，目光偶尔有一瞬间和我对上，又很快游离了开来。

我微眯起眼睛仔细观察，果不其然地发现了张教授耳根后的一点薄红，再加上他那总有意无意去摸自己鼻子的动作，更让我确认了他现在那活络起来的心思。

于是我咽了下口水，目光长久地落在他那只苍白修长而又骨节分明的手上。想到这样一只弹钢琴的手曾经拿着情趣道具对自己这样那样过，我便呼吸一滞，尽管知道在神圣的课堂上产生这种色色的想法非常不合时宜，脑海里却还是又浮现出了他那晚穿着情趣睡衣怯生生来找我搞时的画面。

“离调分为关系调离调、近关系调离调和远关系离调等几种类型……”

张虞年的声音和他的人一样都是淡淡的，不算低沉也不算明亮，有种疏离却温柔的清贵感，听上去很能引起旁人的好感；想起他晚上在枕边时那难耐的呼吸声，更是撩得我心头痒痒。

见张教授仍是中规中矩地讲着课，努力克制着视线不往我这边飘，我表面上作出一副认真听讲的样子，看向他的目光却愈发肆无忌惮了起来。

因为讲台很高，他的下半身都被遮挡在后面，我便产生了某种相当邪恶的想法。

不知道如果趁他上课的时候躲在讲台下，就这么拉下他的拉链去咬他的小鸟，在床上即便再激烈也总是面色波澜不惊的张教授会是个什么反应；也许会极力隐忍地咬着自己的嘴唇坚持下去，事后羞耻到哭出来也不一定。

那反应一定比早就习惯了被咬的某个小碧池要有趣多了。

想到这里的时候，我情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇，恰又与目光飘忽不定的张教授看了个对眼。

张虞年似乎被我那灼热的视线给烫了一下，讲课有一瞬间的停顿，然后慌忙别过眼去，含糊地要大家去看书上的文本，自己则又推推眼镜，看起来连指尖都红了个透彻。

虽然不清楚张教授现在的心情，我却知道他肯定在某瞬间也产生了和我一样危险的想法。

……

好在捱到了下课，这场酷刑也终于结束，张虞年在讲台上松了口气，抬手擦擦额角的一缕细汗，朝我看过来的时候似乎想再说点什么，却被前排几个女孩子飞快地围了上来。

妹子们果不其然地纷纷和教授问东问西起来，我慢吞吞地把本子装回背包，看着不解风情的某人耐心地倾听着她们，仿佛完全察觉不到女孩子那爱慕深情的眼神，居然挨个认真地为她们解答了一番。

不愧是钢铁直男张教授，凭实力单身的典范。

我同情地目送着依然在单恋苦海中挣扎的妹子们失落地走出教室，直到教室里只剩下我们两个，才扭头朝他看了过去。

对视的瞬间张虞年吓了一跳，看起来居然有些紧张，慌忙掩饰着低下头来收拾起了自己的书和教案。

我便坦然地站起身，去把教室门锁好，又把遮光的百叶帘都放下来，确定窗外路过的学生不会有一个能看到我们，便毫不客气地直接走上前，一把将他堵在了讲台边。

张虞年的身躯微微颤抖着，喉结也滚动了一下，有些不安地接受着我的审视。

我打量着他装束优雅的全身，目光越过白衬衣停留在他脐下三寸的地方，果然发现即便不是很明显，但那胯下微凸的部位的确有着一点浅浅的湿迹。

想到张教授刚刚站在讲台上一本正经讲课的时候，脑海里却充斥着比我还要乱七八糟的东西，我鼻间一热，实在很想就这么把他按在讲台上搞一回。

于是我很自然地拉下他的裤链，不规矩的手分开那片微湿的布料，又探入内裤的缝隙，准确无误地握住了那根早就在我的视奸下巍然翘起的小鸟。

以前还没怎么留意过，从这个角度看去，张虞年的小鸟确实称得上是尺寸可观；掌心的坚硬与炽热不必多说，触手也是一片腻滑，嫩嫩的感觉实在与他三十岁的年纪很不相称。

我慢慢地帮他撸着，看到他的眼镜已经起了一片白雾，难耐地微张着嘴唇轻声喘息，便又自然而然地将另一只手探入他雪白的衬衣，找到那一粒圆圆的乳头，夹在指缝间厮磨起来。

我越摸越兴奋，感到自己的小鸟已经偾张到了极点，便把他抱上讲台，湿漉漉的舌头径直舔上揉得有些红肿的乳头。

张虞年身子一僵，就这么在我的刺激下射了出来，温热黏糊的液体瞬间染满了手心。

看到我不以为意地扯了纸巾出来擦净双手，又褪下他的裤子，带着欲望的热度揉捏起了身后柔软的臀瓣，指尖更是蠢蠢欲动地在穴口边缘试探，张虞年这才如梦初醒，慌忙出声道：

“不行，不能在这里……”

见我不明所以地朝他看来，他咬着嘴唇，小声道：“这里是教室，我只有这一身衣服……要是弄脏了，没法这样走出去……”

我愣了一下，看向自己还放在座位上的帆布包，若有所思地收回了还摸着教授屁股的手。

张虞年下意识松了口气，随即又被我再度抱上来的动作吓了一跳。

“……行吧。”我若无其事地帮他把衣服整理好，又把他圈在双臂之间，微眯着眼睛道，“不能在教室搞的话，亲一下总可以吧？”

见张教授似乎还没回过神来，我也懒得废话更多，只执意地想再讨点甜头，便噘着嘴慢悠悠地晃过去，亲在了他那高挺鼻梁下微凉柔软的唇上。

没想到这次张教授反应更大，双唇接触的一瞬间就猛然伸出双手，直接把我推了个踉跄。

“……！”

差点摔倒的我抬起头来看着他，有些不解地皱了皱眉。

张虞年这才慌忙下了讲台来扶我，懊恼道：“不是，我不是那个意思……”

见我不悦地别过头去，他迟疑了一下，结结巴巴地解释道：“只是那个……我身子有点敏感……只是接吻的话也会……也会控制不住勃起，所以……”

他沉默了一会儿，又深吸一口气，静静地看着我道：

“我们回去，晚上怎么做都行，一一。”

******

怨气瞬间烟消云散。

我形容不出自己此时的心情，只觉得操，眼前的闷骚直男简直太会了，是连我这种自以为阅遍基圈群菊的一号都把持不住的撩；尤其是听到他头一回用软绵绵的语气去掉了姓叫我的名字，更是连鼻血都快喷出来了。

只是也因为张教授这惹人爱怜的理由和哀求，我的小鸟硬得更疼了。

“那我怎么办？”

我撇撇嘴，直接把自己还在叫嚣着空虚的小鸟从裤裆里放了出来，指着那还傻兮兮翘着敬礼的鸟头幽怨道：“你都已经解决了，我的还差一点呢。”

说着直接拉过他的手放在自己的下身，正色道：“我也没带干净衣服，就这么竖着旗走出学校也不太好；帮帮我吧，张教授。”

虽然也知道自己这公然遛鸟和耍流氓的语气看起来有点不太端庄，不过王一一的脸皮要是不厚，也没可能成为东城叱咤一方的江湖传说；既然张教授不准我搞他，还不能占点口头上的便宜么。

“……”

硬烫的小鸟在被凉软的手心包裹住时，很兴奋地又涨大了一圈；我坐到张虞年的椅子上，示意他赶紧动手，解决了这点鸟事后就一起去吃饭。

要他帮我用手撸出来是个再正常不过的要求，虽然我在一瞬间肯定脑补了张教授帮我咬的淫靡画面，但这也就是做白日梦的时候偶尔想想，用脚指头想也是不可能的事。

……

可谁知张虞年却看着我的鸟渐渐恍了神。

等我回过神的时候，他居然隐约咽了下口水，然后拿过整理好的教案垫在自己的双膝下，就这么跪在我面前，双手顺着根部轻轻撸了两下我的小鸟之后，微张开看起来有些干渴的双唇，把湿润的顶端含了进去。

于是嗡的一声，王一一脑海里有根细细的神经倏然断裂。

……

我呆了足足有三分钟，才反应过来自己不是在做梦，而是那个平时看起来矜贵冷淡的张教授此时真的跪在我的两腿间，神色痴迷地在帮我咬。

我猜不到张虞年是出于什么理由突发奇想帮我咬的，有可能是因为我出门前洗了澡，小鸟散发着好闻的沐浴露味儿，再加上欲望的雄性气息太过浓郁，因此引诱了脑袋不太清醒的张教授也不一定。

这是他第一次咬男人的鸟，口活儿显然比不上已经熟知我敏感点的另外两人，也谈不上有什么技巧，只是红嫩的舌尖不停地舔在高耸的茎身，又试探着想吞进更深的地方，看得出咬得十分用心，也相当享受。

不知道为什么，我觉得他甚至比我更兴奋。

某一瞬间我在想，张教授该不会是想帮我咬已经想了好久，只是碍于文化人的颜面才一直没好意思下口吧。

******

不好意思让第一次的张教授帮我咬得太久，因此即便还不是满足的时候，我却还是尽早交待了出来，推开他射在了那些散落在一边的教案上。

抬起头的时候张虞年还跪在那里微微颤抖，往下扫了一眼，敏感的身子果不其然地又成了勃起的状态。

两个人如此纾解一番，爽是爽过了，此时却都有一种没能真正做上的烦躁感。

我看着张虞年那张被欲望折磨得带了点消沉的俊脸，心想洁癖如他估计后悔死了今天没有额外带一身衣服过来。

于是我叹了口气，挺着自己射过之后还没能完全淡定下来的小鸟，凑过去在他耳边轻声道：

“其实，我带了干净的衣服过来。”

说着便起身去拿自己那还放在座位上的帆布包，让他去看里面放着的两套叠得整洁的衣裤。

……

其实我也不知道临出门前怎么就鬼使神差地又跑到阳台，把自己和张虞年的换洗衣服各取了一套下来放进背包，想想还塞了一盒套子和湿纸巾，好像早就料到我们会在神圣的大学教室里来一发似的。

不过我还真是了解这个人，连他在意乱情迷间的顾虑都考虑得一清二楚。

我看张虞年，张虞年果然睁大了眼睛。

“搞吗？”

我正对着把他抱起来，又弯腰揉了揉他的膝盖，让他以一个暧昧的姿势坐在自己的大腿上，伸出手来拍拍还有些紧绷的屁股，低声道。

……

许久，张虞年微不可察地点点头。

然后便彻底放松下来，主动凑过来吻我的同时，双腿也顺从地盘上了我的腰。


	18. 请客那些事儿

接下来的事就顺理成章地发生了。

张虞年虽然羞耻，却还是极力配合着我张开双腿，任由我将沾湿的手指伸进股间又软又热的小穴里轻轻开拓着，然后撕开一只套子给自己急不可耐的小鸟套上，扶着他纤细的腰臀缓缓顶了进去。

之前为了以防万一，我专门网购了点大牌的进口套套在家里囤着，和张教授买情趣玩具时的赠品自然是天壤之别，上面润滑剂很足，因此没怎么让他吃痛，只一下就流畅地进入到了身体的最深处，留下两颗小鸟蛋精神抖擞地拍打在他的翘臀上。

“……”

我摩挲着张虞年光滑的脊背，满足地叹了口气。还没来得及动呢，光是就这么单纯地插在闷骚直男的小菊花里，温暖又紧致的感觉就已经销魂死了。

可惜现在的情况必须戴套，等以后能在家里尽情搞的时候，我非得把他从里到外弄脏弄坏、按自己的心意操个过瘾才行。

我一边动着自己的小鸟去操弄张虞年汁水横流的小菊花，一边捏住他的下巴，迫使他吐出舌尖来和我接吻。教授嘴唇的味道和他一样清淡怡人，口腔里还有些微微的腥甜，是我刚刚被他咬过的证据。

张虞年果然喜欢接吻，光是被舔到舌尖身子就颤抖得不行，小鸟更是随着我进出的节奏硬挺可怜地杵在我的小腹；衬衣和裤子已经被扒下来随手扔到了一边，上面沾满了不知道是谁的口水和精液，不过因为有换洗的衣服在，两人也没有去在意。

他摘了眼镜，情欲蒸腾下的躯体满是苍白妖冶的风情，看得我呼吸浓重，不由得又加快了在肉穴里抽插的速度。

这样的身体根本不可能去满足女人；或许说句不怎么中听的话，他天生就是被男人操的料。

“唔……”

张虞年紧紧地抓着我的手臂，依然自始至终隐忍着不肯发出呻吟，我也没好意思再像上次一样说点骚话来助兴；这里毕竟是学校，明目张胆地在教室里搞起来已经够吓人了，总不好再堂而皇之地整太多花样。

因为本来也只是为了纾解一下两人性欲上头的烦躁感，我专心致志地伺候着小菊花，每一下都精准地顶在他的敏感点上，所以很容易就又让眼前敏感的张教授达到了高潮，自己则抓紧冲撞了几下，也在他体内释放了出来。

……

虽然只做了一次，不过过程却一反我俩先前在夜里时那狂野的风范，意外的轻缓和温柔。

轻轻的喘息声在耳边响起，我看张虞年，他那没了眼镜遮掩的脸颊果然又挂上了泪痕，也不知道究竟是爽的，还是羞耻的。

看到张教授这难得脆弱的模样，我的心情居然有些说不出的复杂，鬼使神差地凑过去亲亲他的眼角，舔去了那点水迹。

“……”

我看张虞年，张虞年似乎愣了一下，然后长久地与我对视着，目光幽深着也不知究竟在想些什么；等我反应过来的时候，他居然也凑上来，认真地在我脸颊上亲了亲。

我呼吸一滞，双颊顿时红了个透彻。

也是这时候，张虞年那激情过后仿佛格外温柔的眼神又给了我熟悉的错觉，好像在这短短的一瞬间，我们两个就是一对亲密的恋人一样。

******

两人简单地清理一番，各自换了身衣服走出教室时，日头已经西斜得厉害，原本喧嚣的大学校园也倏然寂静了许多。

跟着张虞年一路走到学校的停车场，看着他那辆崭新漂亮的保时捷车灯闪烁了两下，又十分绅士地为我拉开车门，我毫不客气地坐进副驾驶座，抬眼看着车子里那装饰阔气的内衬，没来由的心酸了一下。

虽然已经考了驾照，不过我那点可怜的存款还不足以支持我买车养车的计划，也不好意思去问早就各自有了家庭的父母要；于星筑和我一样月光，唐朝开的是他爹淘汰下来给他的本田老爷车，再加上如今限号出行，只有阔气如张教授是两辆不同的豪车每天开着上下班，贫乏如我看了怎能不眼红。

早就知道张虞年家境优渥，要不是因为馋鸟，也没可能委屈自己继续跟三个大老爷们窝在一起；如今意识到这点后，心里更是有种淡淡的哀愁。

也不知道张教授究竟什么时候会向自己逼婚的老妈妥协，虽然不可否认我现在有点喜欢他，但鉴于分道扬镳的那一天肯定会来，这点心思还是提前打住为好。

反正也不是第一次了，比起自作多情地以为和对方成了恋人却又惨遭现实打脸，炮友兼朋友才是更加牢固可靠的关系。

想起自己当年和唐朝的那点破事儿，我叹了口气，百无聊赖地托起下巴看着窗外的风景，又转过头去看旁边认真开车的张教授。

明明不久前才和这个人那么真实地搞过，可他现在看起来已经完全没了任何激情过后的痕迹，仍是平日里清清淡淡的模样，儒雅俊美的侧脸带着一丝微微的餍足，更加让我确认了这个人也就只能想想，基本没有半点可以发展成那种关系的可能。

虽然他喜欢我的鸟，不过离喜欢我这个人还是有相当遥远的距离吧。

我默默地收回视线，仰头打了个哈欠。

……

本以为以张教授这种文艺的调调，请人吃饭肯定会是优雅的法餐或精致的日料，哪知他却带着我到了上东区一家新开的韩国烤肉，倒让我小小地诧异了一下；不过毕竟很合我的口味，到店后便兴致勃勃地接过美女店员的菜单，毫不客气地为自己点了豪华自助。

我一向比较能吃，因为是不差钱的张教授请客，倒也没有跟他客气，再加上午饭只随便糊弄了一下，这会儿也的确是饿了，足足点了三人份的肉串烤排吃完，才后知后觉地发现张虞年居然在看着我愣神。

于是我暂且停下嘴边的活计，抬起头来道：

“老张，你怎么才吃这么点？”

说着把一串烤好的腰子递到他面前，殷勤道：“男人嘛多吃点这个，补肾。”

“……”

不知是不是我的错觉，眼前的张教授俊脸似乎抽搐了一下，然后很快地恢复镇定，小声地谢过之后，又象征性地吃了两口。

“……一一。”张虞年犹豫了一会儿，见我似乎已经吃得差不多了，便推推自己的眼镜，略有些拘谨地开口道，“其实，我有件事想要拜托你帮忙。”

我头也不抬道：“好！”

擦着满嘴的油光朝张虞年看去时，他有些微微的脸红，像是没料到我会答应得这么干脆，甚至在还没有听到内容的情况下就表达了自己的热情。

于是脸皮薄如冈本001的张教授略显慌乱地站起身，掩饰着道：“我、我去一下洗手间。”

……

我看着张虞年那略显局促的身影，有些纳闷地喝了一口泡着冰块的青梅酒。

也不知道张教授葫芦里究竟卖的什么药，反正两个人睡也睡过搞也搞过，我又吃了人家一顿豪华烤肉自助，还有什么忙是不能帮的。

以我和张教授现在的交情，不说上刀山下火海，为他从百事改喝可口、甜粽子改吃咸粽子这类人生大事还是能做到的，也不知道他究竟在那儿纠结个什么劲儿。

就在这时，我看到他放在桌角的手机屏幕忽然亮了一下。

……

虽然我没什么偷窥张教授隐私的意思，但于星筑那一大串闪瞎眼emoji前缀的昵称已经清晰地闯入我的视线，让我想不去留意都难。

我稍微侧了一下头，便看到于星筑给他发来了两条消息。

于星筑：[图片]

于星筑：这张刚刚精P过的，无水印版500RMB ^o^ 绝对的贤妻良母相，婆婆爱公公夸，张教授还需要吗？

……

我盯着屏幕上散发着诡异味道的两行消息，怎么想怎么觉得不对劲。

难道于星筑是在向张教授兜售什么高清无码的色图？

就算是什么网上冲浪也搜集不来的珍藏，五百块钱一张是不是也太夸张了点？欺负人家张教授人傻钱多么？

联想到昨晚的种种，我的脑海里灵光一闪，心中忽然有了些不祥的预感。

指尖敲了敲桌面，我咽了下口水，试探着想要将手伸向已经暗下去的屏幕时，张虞年回来了。

我赶紧缩回手，看到他拿起手机，解锁之后眉峰倏然一挑，眼镜后的狭长双眼似乎闪过了一道诡然的光芒；然后手指飞快地在屏幕上敲击着，也不知究竟回复了些什么。

转账的叮咚声隐约响起，我目瞪口呆地看着张教授那魔鬼般的打字速度，下意识揉了揉眼睛。

说来也是，平日里弹钢琴的手能不快么，难怪我从来没法赶在张教授撤回之前看到那些内容，音乐系教授在手速上的职业优势绝对是我等凡夫俗子难以望其项背的。

……

半晌，张虞年终于放下了手机。

他身姿端正地坐在我面前，然后深吸一口气，斟酌着开口道：

“其实是这样的，因为我妈最近实在催得很紧，要我赶紧交个女朋友，于……我的一个朋友就给我出了个主意，说是一一你就非常适合，性格乖巧个子高挑，肯定很讨长辈喜欢。”

我：“？”

张虞年顿了一下，又道：“所以我就把你的女装照片发给了我妈，她看过之后非常中意，要我把你带回去给她看看。”

我：“？？？”

“也就是说，如果可以的话，能不能请你……在逢年过节的时候假装一下我的妻子，陪我回去看看父母，一起吃个饭什么的。”

我：“……”

我：“？？？？？？？？？”


	19. 齐人那些事儿

我呆滞了足足三分钟的时间，才勉强消化掉眼前某个相当可怕的事实。

张虞年仍是略显局促地坐着，而已然已经将昨晚到现在的种种联系到一起的我则垂下眼来，若有所思地一口喝干杯子里的青梅酒，脑海里浮现出了这样的画面：

平日里虽然挣得多、却因沉迷于各种奢侈品和电玩手办而时常囊中羞涩的于某筑，意外之下发现了同居人张某年会对女装房东鸡动的秘密，又联想到张某年被自家老妈逼婚的日常，于是突发奇想，决心从地主家的傻儿子这里大捞一笔。

于是在一个月黑风高的万圣夜，于某筑堂而皇之地闯入张某年的房间，循循善诱之下与他做了一桩邪恶却并未涉及PY的交易。

而张某年在被强行打开了新世界大门之后，羞耻却跃跃欲试地为自己增加了晚上吃自助餐时的餐具储备，又想起自家唐僧老妈的淫威，于是在怂恿之下将重金购得的女装照片发给父母，声称这是他的新女友；没想到非但没有被看穿，还收获了父母的一致好评。

……

这什么鬼？

且不论上述的于某筑已然已经侵犯了我肖像权的行为，高价售卖别人的私照外加敲诈自家大学教授，他就不怕被退学吗？

我气得吹胡子瞪眼，直觉就想冲回家去把某个小碧池屮个四脚朝天。

转念想起张家老妈居然对我这么个女装大佬表示中意的事实，脸色便不由得又是一苦。

差点忘了，因为我那唇红齿白的长相和伶俐讨喜的性格，我从小就被誉为三街六巷左邻右舍第一师奶杀手，婶婶婆婆们无论谁见了我都会露出慈爱的姨母笑，出去街上转一圈兜里的糖都多得能打水漂，可把我当年那群小伙伴给眼红的。

因为正式作为基佬出道后，平日里会对我嘘寒问暖的年长女性就变成了年长母零，我倒差点忘了自己还有这个特殊技能。

这一出倒是让我想起来，这种备受长辈喜爱的体质还是帮了我这些同居人不少的。

于星筑姑且不提，他老妈是年轻新潮的八零后，自己还是个小不点的时候就生了他，性格一向乐天，知道儿子喜欢男人也没什么异议，只要求他不能因此耽误学业。

不过唐朝他爹起初则完全接受不了儿子是基佬的事实，唐朝还在东城浪荡的时期就气得要跟他断绝父子关系，以至于后来恍惚着出了车祸，而硬气如唐大爷也死活不愿意低头，还是我吭哧吭哧地提了水果和礼物去说服他爹的。

好在唐家老爹虽然古板，却因为自家差点误入歧途的儿子如今能有个正经工作不容易，庆幸之余也没什么必须让他传宗接代的想法；那段时间我总去医院看望老人家，慢慢地就熟稔起来，父子俩冰释前嫌之后他爹得知儿子现在是跟我住在一起，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

可以说连唐朝那个凶神恶煞的老爹我都搞得定，搞定张家的绵羊父母还不是绰绰有余。

想来要不是张家老妈也没能逃过我的师奶杀手体质，张教授也没可能傻到对一个女装大佬提出这种可怕的请求来。

只是……

我犹豫了很久，直到眼前烤肉的炭火都凉了，才委婉地小声道：“老张啊，其实也不是我不想帮你，可我毕竟不是只靠收租过活的闲人，平日里还有很多工作要忙，这种事实在费时费力，我……”

虽然话没说完，但聪明如张教授显然已经明白了我的意思，神色看起来有点失落：“付钱也不行吗？”

当然不行！

我王一一男子汉的尊严和下半生的自由岂能是用钱买来的？

想到这里，我眼神一凛，抬起头来四处看了看，谨慎地小声道：“……多少？”

张虞年略作思索，朝我比划出了一个数字。

*****

……

铁骨铮铮王一一，给钱就能做同妻。

虽然女装是很羞耻，女装扮成别人的老婆更是滑天下之大稽，但是为了将张教授从逼婚的地狱中拯救出来，还他以自己希冀的爱与自由，保护他的私人空间不再被侵犯，这点舍己救人的觉悟我还是有的。

这是为了人间的大爱！

括弧地主家的傻儿子给钱不拿白不拿括弧完。

回到家的时候于星筑正抱着一袋零食坐在客厅里，边吃边看综艺，茶几上扔着歪歪扭扭的寿司外卖和饮料罐，顿时让已经在外面吃饱喝足的我感到了一丝愧疚；却又很快清醒过来，看着他轻哼了一声。

“回来啦。”

于星筑回过头来，相当乖巧自然地跟我们打了招呼，好像并没有对我们俩一起回来的事实感到意外。

我便挑起眉，意味不明地瞥了身边的张教授一眼。

本以为张虞年直接来找我，是存了不想让中间商赚差价的意思；如今看来，说不定倒是小碧池自己给他出的主意了？

我挨着于星筑在沙发上坐下来，他便顺势倒进我的怀里，随手喂了我一口海苔脆，然后观察着我的脸色，目光说不出是钦佩是复杂，自言自语似的小声嘟囔了一句：

“不愧是张教授，我还以为一一回来之后肯定会气得罚我一个月没小鸟吃呢。”

……

他不说还好，这一说，我便没好气地瞪了他一眼。

于星筑眨眨眼，看来也自知失言，赶紧又抱上来，一把拉起我的手呼了两下，绕过他圆翘的屁股落在腰间，又亲亲我的耳朵，脸颊也亲昵地蹭在我的颈窝，是他一贯的撒娇手段。

试问这世上谁能顶得住撒娇的美男？

我憋了很久，还是泄了下去。

本来就是不知道该怎么生气的性格也就罢了，面对这种天生知道如何进退的主儿，也根本生不起气来；惩罚他也无外乎不给小鸟用，而这与其说是罚他，对我那最习惯和他的小菊花亲热的小鸟来说才是酷刑。

眼看于星筑已经亲亲热热地啄上了我的嘴唇，注意到身后那两道若有似无的视线，我的脊背立刻绷直了起来。

当着炮友的面和另一个炮友亲热，其中一个还是白天才在那种危险的场地搞过的关系，此时身体上依稀还有些尚未消散的余韵；想到张教授不久前那温柔的亲吻，我抱着于星筑的双手便不由得有点僵硬。

对于我这种恋爱脑还在隐隐作祟的矜持少年来说，这未免也太刺激了一点。

回过头去的时候，张虞年神色平静，看不出有什么尴尬和不适的地方，只是将自己的外套搭在衣帽架上，起身到厨房泡咖啡去了。

好在于星筑平日里虽然没什么顾忌，此时却也没有胆大到直接当着张虞年的面和我开搞的打算，亲热了一会儿就和我分开来，看着我若有所思地眯起了眼睛。

“好了，既然已经知道是怎么回事儿，从明天起，一一你要努力跟我练习伪声才行。”他说着轻捏了一下我的鼻子，笑眯眯道，“张教授已经付给我了那么大一笔学费，你要是学不会，可就太对不起他的良苦用心了。”

……

闻言，我恍然大悟。

咖啡壶与马克杯碰撞的声音从厨房里响起时，我看着于星筑，用眼神鄙视道：呸，见利忘义。

于星筑不以为意地挑起眉，也用眼神回复道：这叫共同富裕，蟹蟹。

******

本以为张教授会像往常一样，泡完咖啡之后就径自回自己的房间去，生怕自己会陷入到僵硬的三角氛围当中，绝不会有半分拖沓；谁知回过神来的时候，他居然端着咖啡在我身边坐了下来，和于星筑一左一右地把我夹在中间，似乎没什么回去睡觉的打算。

客厅里只开了一盏墙边暖黄的小灯，周围的光线幽暗而浪漫，宽阔的电视屏幕上依然放着看起来十分沙雕的综艺，于星筑窝在我怀里看得津津有味，而张虞年也抿了口咖啡淡淡地看着，若无其事地朝我又靠近了些。

我看着他，实在很不清楚闷骚直男的想法；于是试探着伸出手去，也把他揽到了怀里。

张虞年顿了一下，在我怀里调整了个更舒服的姿势，轻轻靠在了我的肩上。

于是我眼前一亮，扭向左边亲了一口于星筑；于星筑撕开一包的新的零食，十分大方地也亲了我一口。

然后我又扭向右边，大力地亲了一口张虞年；张虞年虽然显得有些窘迫，却也还是迟疑着，仰起脸轻轻回吻了我一下。

我发了一会儿呆后，便后知后觉地掬了一把感动的热泪。

齐人之福，齐人之福啊……


	20. 做饭那些事儿

所谓齐人之福，来得就是这么的幸福且猝不及防。

公然在教室搞了一场之后，我和张虞年的关系称得上是突飞猛进，原本羞涩矜持的斯文教授一旦放了开来，平日里一些恩爱的小动作根本让人难以把持；再加上他和于星筑已经从单纯的师生变成了甲方乙方的关系，两人的相处也不再像以前那么尴尬，一时间家里的气氛称得上是其乐融融，让我这个处理惯了家庭纠纷的家主好不感动。

而以往总会跟唐朝抢鸟抢个你死我活的于星筑，在面对已经成了甲方爸爸的张教授时却表现出了高度的谦让美德，一旦察觉到教授有馋鸟的兆头，就会很有正妻风范地主动来劝我雨露均沾，显然觉得和自己饥渴的小菊花相比，还是粉嫩的毛爷爷更重要。

古有孔融让梨，今有星筑让鸟，没想到我们家也会出现如此感人的一幕，这让我在欣慰之余，又多多少少有点失落。

毕竟看这两人之间和谐的样子，我还以为能找个机会圆一下男人的终极梦想，和两个香喷喷的美男在床上玩玩3P呢。

虽说这种念头在当年唐朝和于星筑正式决裂之后我就没再想过，然而如今有了这个苗头，忍不住在心里YY一下也是人之常情。

因为已经和张教授达成了那种羞于启齿的协议，接下来的几天我还是好好地被于星筑调教了一番，勉强能控制住自己的音调发出略显低沉的妹子声线之后，虽然于星筑还不是很满意，不过张虞年却表示已经足够了，当即便去给我买了几身优雅知性的女装和大码的女鞋给我装扮起来，带着我回家去见了父母。

出发前他还特意照着张家老妈的喜好交代了我的人设，而我默默地记下来之后，果真在张家的饭局上发挥出色，只一下就俘获了张家二老的心。

听张虞年说他老妈喜欢个子高有气质的女孩，而我即便身高普普通通，放在妹子里也绝对是翘楚般的存在了，的确各方面都很符合要求，再加上嘴甜讨巧性格好，到最后张家老妈感动得眼泪都快飙了出来，当即祭出了一个十分厚重的红包；又在听说我们俩已经同居之后两眼放光，临走前塞给了我一大包据说是很补的中药。

虽然不知道那是干什么用的，不过看到张虞年最后那个难以言状的眼神，倒也不难想到。

敢情张家老妈的意思是结不结婚无所谓，儿子的女朋友能给她赶紧生个乖孙就行，这观念倒也称得上是非常超前了。

可惜我和张虞年这辈子也生不出个鸟来，注定得让张家二老失望了。我幽幽地想着。

当天回来后我就穿着女装把张教授按在沙发上屮了个过瘾，因为知道这会儿家里再没有别人，张虞年出乎意料地放得很开，被我摸到下身时就已经兴奋地湿了一片，被我掰开屁股顶到穴心时就控制不住喷了出来，见我把碍事的丝袜脱下来后，又主动凑过来帮我咬。

看到张教授那张性冷淡的俊脸被爽到不行的表情所淹没，我便变得纳闷起来。

看来张虞年的性取向真的是永远的未解之谜。说他喜欢女人吧，明明对自己的超模前妻和班上漂亮的女学生都是一副兴趣缺缺的样子；说他喜欢男人吧，被女装的我这么搞的时候可比平时有感觉多了。

于星筑对此的评价是，甭管他是弯是直，总之欠操就对了。

……

临近期末家里的两个人平时都不算有空，尽管都会在课余时间争分夺秒地跑来找我搞一搞，可因为我是个二十四小时在家工作的咸鱼，小鸟还是难得地出现了空档期；尤其是吃多了精致的法式大餐，便难免又怀念起狂野的麻辣烫来。

算算日子唐朝也差不多该回来了，虽然一个月不算太久，我却觉得最近的日子似乎过得格外漫长；想起他临走前留下的flag，心中更是有些微微的忐忑。

工作时的唐朝虽不至于和外界完全断了联系，但由于冰岛和我们有着八小时的时差，两个人的作息也很难统一到一起，平时微信唠几句嗑还好，想开视频做点羞羞的事自然是没可能了。

我百无聊赖地刷着朋友圈，看到他昨天发了张自己站在巨大冰川前的照片，配文是：

世界上最遥远的距离不是生与死，而是我就站在你面前，你却不知道我爱你。

我被酸得一个激灵，心想怎么连唐大爷也变得文艺起来了，于是动动手点了个赞关掉微信，又抬眼看了看墙上的时间，哼着小曲一个人出了门。

唐朝出差后家里做饭的大任就又落在了我身上，虽然我平时也比较懒，饭点经常随便烤点小面包就敷衍过去了，不过看到于星筑天天三餐不落地点着外卖，我也实在不想放任这小子总是吃垃圾食品，晚饭还是要认真准备一番的。

到附近的农贸市场买了菜，想想又买了点烟酒给就快回国的唐朝囤着，我一边查着食谱一边开门，走进客厅的时候耳边隐约传来水流的声响，玄关处也有些风尘仆仆的气息。我看到浴室亮着灯，纳闷地以为是逃课的于星筑提前回了家，于是也没有在意，拎着食材去厨房熬汤了。

……

刚刚和唐朝同居那会儿，我还不怎么清楚那家伙的底细，以为被伺候惯了的唐大爷肯定不会做饭，因此即便自己的烹饪技能还不是很熟练，却还是每天笨手笨脚地准备两个人的一日三餐，成品也时好时坏，实在谈不上是称职的煮夫。

不过不管饭菜做成什么样子，唐朝都会津津有味地吃下去，还总爱煞有介事地发到朋友圈秀恩爱；直到有次我犯了胃病，唐朝第一次亲自下厨熬了锅营养滋补的热粥，这才发现原来这家伙不做饭只是因为懒，当场气得把他扔上床狠狠操了一宿。

说真的，当年唐朝拖着大包小包来要求和我同居时，我曾经以为即便两个人谁都没有明说，但这就是已经和对方成了情人的意思。

要不是后来发生了那事儿，没有于星筑和张虞年，我们俩会一直这么不清不楚地过下去也说不定。

出神地看着锅里咕噜冒泡的鱼汤时，我听到身后传来了一声熟悉的咳嗽。

……

回过头的时候我心里想着，不会吧，我居然已经想唐朝想到产生了幻觉，看到他正像往常一样带着欠扁的表情靠在门边看我？

恍惚间，眼前沐浴过后的半裸俊男已经朝我露出锃亮的獠牙，不紧不慢地拿掉嘴里的烟，然后朝我悠悠逼近，一把将我推到碗柜边，深邃的眼睛也微微眯了起来。

浓郁而危险的雄性气息在一瞬间爆发，我微微一颤，嘴巴就被堵了个正着。


	21. 告白那些事儿

相抵的舌尖激情而富有攻击性，淡淡的烟味掺和着蓬勃真实的性欲，很快渗入到了彼此的身体。

一切尽在不言中。

我的小鸟几乎是在看到唐朝的一瞬间就竖起旗来敬了礼，再加上这位大爷不分青红皂白地上来就强吻，胯下一杆饥渴的长枪也直撅撅地探到浴巾外，卡在我的两腿之间激烈地摩擦着。

他的胡渣早就在洗澡的时候被刮得干干净净，细腻的肌肤相贴在一起的感觉更是色情，舌头湿漉漉地把我从里到外舔了个遍，又见我早就有了反应，便一把拉下我的裤头，从嘴唇亲到胸膛，又滑过小腹一口咬上我的小鸟。

我被咬得呻吟一声，险些爽得连魂都没了，十分配合地抓住他长长了些的头发，挺着自己的腰就去干他的嘴。

跟张虞年那种小资式的羞涩吸吮不同，唐朝的咬法相当狂野，几乎每一下都是深喉，两颗小鸟蛋也被他的大手包裹着玩弄，要不是被咬的人是我身经百战的东城之光王一一，正常人估计连三秒都坚持不到。

我的小鸟兴奋得在唐朝嘴里微微颤抖，虽然不可否认就这么被咬出来也很舒服，但此时我最想的还是他后面那朵已经阔别了一月之久的小菊花。

于是我用尽了最后一分自制力转身把火关上，忍着快要爆发的快感把小鸟拔出温热潮湿的双唇，拉起唐朝火速奔回自己的房间，然后一把将他推倒在我崭新的米灰色被单上，垂下一双猩红的眼睛粗喘着看他。

早就洗去了满身风尘的赤裸俊男此时正懒洋洋地看着我，雕像一般有型的胸腹肌美味无比地暴露在我眼下；浴巾被胡乱地扯开，茂密森林中的巨鸟也已经膨胀成了好色的肉红色，沐浴过后的清芬和微微的腥膻更是刺激着我的神经。

见我已经咕咚咽起了口水，像是不知道该如何下口一样犹豫了起来，唐朝低声笑笑，又凑过来亲我那根和主人一样流着口水的小鸟，诱惑般低声道：“一一，你想我不想？”

“……”

我没有说话，小鸟却已经先我一步给出了答复，湿淋淋地杵在他的脸颊上，散发着饥渴而焦躁的温度。

唐朝便又了然地张口含上我的小鸟，屁股随着吞吐的动作微微翘起，我只稍一低头，便瞧见了那圆润的两瓣间同样饥渴的小菊花，里面流出润滑剂的样子更是看得我呼吸一滞，几乎想就这么插进去狠狠地强煎他。

好在唐朝似乎也知道要是让我直接进来，我非得把他屮昏过去不可，于是打定了主意要帮我先咬出来一次，津津有味地咬了好一会儿我的小鸟，见我已经爽得快要失了神，也不知察觉到了什么，眼眸渐渐变得幽深起来。

半晌忽然道：“王一一，你洗澡了么？”

我嗯哼一声：“洗了啊。”

唐朝吐出我的小鸟看了看，若有所思地皱眉道：“那怎么还是一股那个小碧池的味道。”

“……”

我嘴角一歪，正想说点什么的时候，下一秒却又被他吸得一阵腿软。

虽然我的确是昨天才跟于星筑搞过不假，唐侦探果真料事如神；只是我看着他那专心咬鸟的样子，实在很想邪恶地问一句你怎么知道这就是那个小碧池的味道。

当然为了避免自己的小鸟被他煎得精尽人亡，我知趣地并没有在床上开这个玩笑。

交代了一次在唐朝嘴里，我的小鸟依然精神抖擞地想要和小菊花亲热，于是也懒得再和他废话更多，直接垫了个枕头让他在自己面前跪趴好，鸟头在已经被润滑剂沾湿的会阴磨了几下，哧溜一声操进了肖想已久的肉穴。

唐朝闷哼一声，声音听不出是痛是爽，性感结实的屁股却配合着翘得更高了些。

许久没被探访过的小菊花紧致异常，因为知道唐朝不需要被怜香惜玉，我兴奋地骑在他身上冲撞着，下身被潮湿软热的甬道包裹着进进出出，是一片令人欲仙欲死的温度。

“嗯……”

一个月没见，唐朝似乎瘦了不少，腰看起来比临走前纤细了一点，只是胸肌的手感还是很好，握在手里依然是很有安全感的厚度，欲望的心跳声传到掌心，下身便不由得更火热了一些。

我将自己拔出来些许，只留着急色的小鸟头在他敏感的一点上浅浅地戳弄着，然后深吸一口气，总算缓解了自己急于在温热的肉壁里射精的欲望。

“一一……”

听到唐朝抱怨似的低吟后，我便翻了个身正对着他，抬高一条健美结实的大腿，挺进自己的下身激烈地操干起来；然后俯下身去和他接吻，尽情吸吮着柔软的舌尖，迫使他把我的口水全都吞咽下去。

许久没有小鸟滋润的唐朝很快被我操到了高潮，射了一次后穴口微微收缩，过电般的紧致触感令我头皮发麻，也很想就这么直接射进他的最深处。

然而我却只是拔了出来，看向唐朝的目光变得深沉了起来。

******

十几个小时的飞机马不停蹄赶回家，虽然还远远没有吃饱，唐朝看上去却好像已经有点累了，靠在我的床头带着软绵绵的疲惫点了根烟，转眼见我仍是杵着傻愣愣的小鸟跪坐在那里看他，不由得好笑道：

“怎么了？”

我知道他似乎觉得今天的我有点奇怪，可能因为小别胜新婚，做起爱来也格外认真，只想把他从里到外好好吃个够本才行。

我爬过去撑在他身上，舔舔他的嘴唇，舔舔他的乳头，然后目光落在那根似乎在我的视奸下又微微勃起的巨鸟上，有些干渴地咽了下口水。

糜红的巨大肉棒就像一根烤好的法棍面包，整根散发着沐浴过后干净而香甜的味道，湿润的顶端带着一丝雄兽欲望的腥气，的确是个让人食指大动的存在。

我便低下头，舌尖绕着龟头湿润地打了个转；然后直起身来用自己的小鸟轻戳着股间那早被我操得熟透了的穴口，又低头舔舔肉棒，再起身戳戳穴口。

如此反复了几个来回，当我再抬头去看唐朝时，他果真已经被我色情的小动作折磨得双眼猩红，干脆一言不发地把我掀翻在床上，直接用菊花强煎了我的小鸟。

……

不得不说，这次我被煎得很爽。

强煎变成合煎之后我就彻底愉悦了起来，看看唐朝已经爽得差不多了，也不再讲究什么男人持久的面子，爽快地把小鸟的存货都交待进小菊花之后，就满意地瘫倒了下来。

不过即便已经完事儿，我却还是抱在唐朝身上四处乱摸着，鸟更是还赖在被操得湿软的小菊花不肯出来，即便已经软了下去，却依然享受着被肉壁紧裹的快感。

唐朝稍微挪了下身子，眼见我的手又抓在他柔软的胸肌上搓来揉去，便叹了口气，看向我的眼神里有点宠溺和无奈的意思：“每次搞完都要摸这么久，我就这么好摸么？”

“当然好摸啊！”

我弹了一下已经硬起来的小奶头，陶醉地回道。

惭愧来说我的确是有点大胸控的，虽然小碧池和张教授都不算平胸，身上也有一层薄而漂亮的肌肉，硬要玩也是可以握起来揉揉的，不过那两人的B cup又哪有唐朝这种健身房出来的D cup摸起来舒服嘛。

我看唐朝，唐朝沉吟着不知想起了什么往事，眼眸忽然眯了起来。

“一一啊，”他慢吞吞地说着，语气里听不出来是什么情绪，“你记不记得自己以前的相好里有个健美冠军？”

……

我呆了一会儿，隐约想起了这茬。

其实在零号类型浩如烟海的基圈，很多一号都是有自己的固定口味的，比如唐朝喜欢身材纤细的漂亮帅哥，也有人喜欢肌肉发达的猛男，而我王一一就比较厉害了，对零号的喜好下到母零精致女孩，上到威武胡渣糙汉，来者不拒，生冷不忌。

不过话虽如此，因为我受制于自身零号般的外型，深知画风统一的重要性，几乎从不主动招惹太过斯巴达的类型，唐朝说的那位健美先生还是我的固定炮友里第一个也是唯一一个熊受。

不记得我和那位现在连脸都快要记不清的冠军是谁介绍认识的，总之朋友聚会后他不知从哪儿听来了王一一的威风事迹，主动来搭讪我，说是想要尝尝传闻中的神鸟，而我在受宠若惊之余也当然满口答应了下来。

其实不参加比赛时的健美先生肌肉并没有那么夸张，还是在我的审美范围内的，主要是他胸肌不但大得吓人，括约肌也锻炼得十分厉害，因此约了一次后两个人就满意地互换了微信。

之后某次去开房的时候我忘记看万年历，恰被正揽着情儿出酒店的唐朝看到，虽然已经忘了当时的细节，但依稀记得唐朝看我的眼神十分古怪。

说来也挺奇怪，那之后我们俩出去约的时候，总会在各种奇奇怪怪的地方撞见唐朝，而唐朝的眼神也从一开始的不以为然，渐渐变得复杂起来。

也是在那之后不久，唐朝就把我骗到他家下迷药，用菊花强煎了我的小鸟；我们俩同居之后我就和健美先生断了联系，而唐朝的胸肌也莫名一天天变得发达起来。

……

唐朝看着我，目光幽然；而我的冷汗也从额头涔涔冒了出来。

送命题，这是送命题啊。

“不记得了！”我摇摇头，俨乎其然道，“我只知道全世界只有你的胸肌最好摸。”

……

唐朝闻言挑了挑眉，唇角也微微勾起一丝笑意，看起来心情很好的样子：“那就说说看，为什么我的最好摸？”

这就是赤裸裸的打情骂俏了。

我眨眨眼，努力搜索着脑内贫乏的溢美词汇，一边继续恬不知耻地摸着唐朝的胸肌，一边一本正经道：

“因为你是上下五千年宇宙无敌霹雳第一帅的唐朝啊；论英武堪比成吉思汗，论倾城又如昭君玉环，零号见了腿软一号见了心颤，有这样的人给我摸，肯定是我王一一上辈子修来的福分。”

“……”

这种肉麻兮兮的彩虹屁果真管用，我知道唐大爷爽了。

看到唐大爷这么爽，我那还停留在他体内的小鸟也再度性致勃勃起来，见他似乎没什么意见，当即磨一磨那和我同样热情的小菊花，从侧背的体位又搞了他一次。

*****

……

也不知道两个人究竟在这一晚搞了多少次，搞到最后，连一向龙马精神的唐朝也有些招架不住，屁股里饱饱地塞满了我一个月来留给他的存货，趴在枕头上粗重地喘息着，半晌又低低地笑了起来。

“一一，看来你真的很喜欢我。”

我心满意足地拉过被子，又打了个长长的哈欠，只觉得麻辣烫吃到饱的自己实在愉悦到不行，便蹭着柔软的枕头躺下来，想就这么在淡淡的疲惫和满足中睡下了。

“当然喜欢啊。”闻言，我含含糊糊地翻了个身，自言自语似的说道，“……毕竟你可是我的初恋呢。”

不知道为什么，话音刚落，身边的空气倏然变得安静了下来。

……

……

半梦半醒之间我听到耳边传来一些窸窸窣窣的声响，像是唐朝起来抽了根烟，黯淡的小夜灯也被他重新打开。我小声嘟囔了一句，随即感到上身一凉，十分惊悚地被一双大手摇醒了过来。

“王一一，起来说清楚。”

我睁开惺忪的双眼，唐朝正撑在我的上身，眼眸里满是陌生的严肃：“什么初恋？”

“……”

从没见过唐朝这么恐怖的样子，瞪着我的眼神甚至还有点发直，让我直觉自己可能说错了话也不一定。

于是我艰难地咽了下口水，讪笑道：

“啊哈哈，不就是以前暗恋过你的那点破事儿嘛……有什么不好意思承认的。”

……

唐朝深吸一口气，正打算开口的时候，我却想起了另一茬，于是赶紧把这个话题略了过去，开口问道：“对了，你不是说回来之后要告诉我一件事吗，究竟是什么事？”

……

唐朝沉默了下来。

“你确定你想听吗？”

我不明所以地点点头，唐朝便笑了起来。

“我一直都喜欢你啊，一一。”

还没来得及等我反应过来，他顿了顿，补充道：“我是说，不是朋友，而是恋爱的那种喜欢。”


	22. 误会那些事儿

……

……

不知过了多久，我终于从床上坐起身来，直直地看进了唐朝眼里。

“喜欢我？”我机械地重复道，“从什么时候开始的？”

唐朝弹了弹指间的烟灰，双眉微微蹙着，像是陷入了什么古早的回忆。半晌却只是道：“我也不太清楚。总之当我察觉到的时候，应该已经喜欢很久了吧。”

然后又想了想，肯定道：“我们同居之前。”

“……”我动动嘴角，勉强扯出一个比哭还难看的笑，涩声道，“那你为什么不早点告诉我？”

唐朝又沉默了下来。

好一会儿才平静道：“不喜欢会来找你同居吗？我以为就算不说，你也一定知道的。”

……

我这才蓦地回过神来。

唐朝看着我，情绪在黯淡的小夜灯下并不清晰，口吻却相当认真。我起身拿掉他嘴里的烟，咬咬牙质问道：“既然你喜欢我的话，当年为什么还要把自己的情儿带回家？”

刚开始和唐朝同居的那会儿，两人还是蜜里调油了一段时间的，我那时虽然喜欢他，却也深知唐大爷骨子里那花花公子的禀性，根本不确定他到底会和我在一起多久，也没有自作多情到以为人家这辈子就非我不可了，再加上某段时间唐朝工作忙，对我冷落了不少，闲下来的时候更是忍不住会去想些有的没的。

然后也正是在这个节骨眼，某天我起夜去解手，忽然看到唐朝的房间里走出来一个陌生的年轻帅哥，上身赤裸着披着唐朝的外套，长得漂亮纤细，是他一贯喜欢的类型。

帅哥走到厨房里给自己倒了杯水喝，露在外面的脖颈和肩膀有几处暧昧的红痕；转身看到我的时候，还朝我笑了一下。

虽然现在想想人家可能根本没那个意思，但看在我眼里无疑是种挑衅了。

那时候来骚扰唐朝的旧情儿不少，最可怕的甚至有直接撬开我家门趁黑往唐朝床上摸的，被唐朝拎着丢出去后还报了警；所以如果他不愿意的话，根本没人能强迫得了他。

因而我也就知道，以为和对方早就成了情人，其实只不过是我的一厢情愿罢了。

在那之后我也就努力敛起了自己的心思，依然在东城花丛中流连的同时，更是做好了唐朝随时可能搬出去的准备。

我看唐朝，唐朝皱眉道：“谁把情儿带回家了？”

听我提起自己出轨的旧事，唐朝满头雾水地思索了好久。过了一会儿，他忽然猛地抬起头来，脸上青青白白，好半天才艰难地挤出一句：“那个人，是我弟弟。”

我：“……？”

唐朝沉着脸，一字一顿道：“同母异父的亲弟弟，而且他现在已经结婚了。”

……

死一样的沉寂过后。

我扯着嘴角，干笑道：“骗谁呢？那个时候他脖子肩膀上全是吻痕，不然我也不至于傻到看见个帅哥就随便误会。”

唐朝烦躁地挠挠头，压抑地解释道：“那是被蚊子咬的啊，他走的时候就跟我抱怨这里蚊子多，你的房间里有灭蚊灯当然没什么感觉，没看到第二天我回去的时候搬了一整箱蚊香液吗？”

“……”

唐朝没理会我呆滞的神情，扶着额头像是在回忆这一切的来龙去脉，然后努力保持着冷静继续道：

“我弟和我妈都住在邻省，当时他大学暑假来我们这边玩，一下高铁就被人扒了钱包和行李。我那时有个挺重要的客户，工作室又太乱，就给了他钥匙让他去咱家住一晚，当时还给你发了微信，你没收到吗？”

唐朝看我，我迟疑了一下，木讷地回道：

“那天早上我手机不小心掉进鱼缸，下午就换了新机，聊天记录没有同步，所以……”

唐朝：“……”

******

“我说呢。”唐朝自嘲地笑了一下，又点起一根烟，感慨似的道，“那之后你对我的态度忽然冷淡了下来，我就觉得是哪里出了问题；后来听说你又开始在外面玩，虽然有点心酸，但大老爷们总不能像个怨妇似的去管你。直到我觉得这样下去不行，想找你好好聊聊的时候……”

他叹了口气，淡淡道：“你把于星筑带回来了。”

“……”

我平躺在唐朝旁边，双眼无神地望着头顶的天花板。

好半天才又抓到一个相当微妙的点：“既然你喜欢我的话，为什么当初还要提出来和他3P？”

唐朝平静道：“那是你第一次带人回家，让我很有危机感。反正你俩背着我做也是做，当着面做也是做，我想试探一下你是不是真的喜欢他，如果是的话，我就收拾收拾主动退出了……好在不是。”

……

我面无表情地听着，眼底一潭死水。

“一一啊……”唐朝在我耳边低笑了一声，听起来有几分无奈的意味，“可以的话，我其实不想向你告白的，能这样过一辈子也挺好；只是我真的害怕你爱上他们两个之中的一个，然后从此和我一刀两断了。”

抽完烟他也在我身边躺了下来，双手抄在脑后，出神地看着我贴在墙上的海报。

“临走前我就想着，和于星筑整天这么吵吵也不是办法，指不定哪天你就被他彻底拐跑了；所以就算说出来会被甩，我也非得跟你告白试试才行。”

……

和我解开误会之后的唐朝看起来已经淡然了许多，也没有因为我当年搞出的乌龙而发火，只是就这么深沉地在我身边躺着，也不知道究竟在想些什么。

我听到客厅里传来一些走动的声响，好像是于星筑回来了，不知道埋头在自己的房间里捣鼓些什么。

“唐朝啊……”我仍是眼神空洞地喃喃道，“我们俩在一起多久了。”

唐朝摸摸自己空了的烟盒，仔细地算了一下：

“认识七年，同居四年多。”

他看我，我点点头：“那我也差不多喜欢你这么久了。”

唐朝一愣：“多久？”

我平静道：“一见钟情。”

……

话音落下的时候，我分明看到唐朝的眼神变了。

他坐起身来扶着自己的额角，吸气声有些微微的短促，神色看不出是懊恼还是酸涩，然后把整张脸都埋在手心里，宽阔性感的脊背甚至有点微不可查的颤抖。

而我的状态也没比他好到哪儿去。

和喜欢的人心意相通本来是件高兴的事儿，结果我们却阴差阳错地走到了今天这一步。如果没有当初那个可怕的乌龙，现在本应该只有我们两个人开开心心地过着；可我后来不但带回了于星筑，甚至还招惹了张虞年。

我不知道唐朝平时是以什么样的心情面对那两人的，也不知道他在这一瞬间想了些什么，回过神的时候，他已经起身，拎着自己来时的浴巾下了床。

走到门边的时候他顿了一下，手扒在门框边回过头来，抿唇道：“一一啊……我说，不如我们先分开一段时间，彼此冷静一下吧。”

说着叹了口气，把浴巾搭到自己的背上，道：“今晚我去工作室睡了。”

……

不久，客厅里传来开门和关门的声响，然后一切重归寂静，又只剩下了一个默默仰望着天花板的我。

没了最后一点困意，我就只是目光清明地躺在床上胡思乱想着，想想自己，想想唐朝，又想想此时还毫不知情的于星筑和张虞年。

这下，我又该怎么收场才好。

******

临近天明的时候我总算睡了一会儿，却做了很多斑驳混乱的梦。

心里虽然清楚自己这辈子再也不会放过唐朝，接下来也没什么好犹豫的了，哪知梦中却浑浑噩噩的没有半点夙愿得偿的喜悦，好像内心深处并不认可这个答案一样。

可是我爱唐朝，唐朝也爱我。

这应该就是渴望恋爱的王一一这辈子最好的结局了。

……

清醒的时候已经是早晨，而我在经过一晚上复杂的心理斗争之后，也总算做出了决定。

慢吞吞地走到厨房时，穿着白衬衣的张虞年正坐在餐桌边看新闻，看到我便抬起头来推一下自己的眼镜，道：

“早。”

看到他这身正式的打扮，我这才想起张虞年昨天是去参加了一个校内交响乐团的彩排，结束后就和学生们睡在了酒店；听说本来今天还有个聚餐，不过他却提早回了家，眼镜下的那点心思自然不言而喻。

他应该还不知道唐朝已经回来了，更不知道我已经作出了什么可怕的打算。

我沉默着在他对面坐下，看到他不明所以地放下咖啡杯，似乎看出了我的反常，便也不想再磨磨唧唧的没个男人样子，咬咬牙便直截了当道：

“老张啊，那个……我和唐朝在一起了。”

……

……

不知过了多久，我试探着抬起头，看到张虞年端起咖啡来淡淡地喝了一口。

“我明白了。”他若无其事地拿起餐巾来擦擦嘴角，平静道，“先宽限个两天可以吗？我的旧公寓空了有段时间，里面灰尘很多，可能需要请家政阿姨过去打扫一下；期末事情比较多，钢琴和家具也不太好搬。”

我恍惚地点点头，看着脸上没有任何情绪的张虞年慢慢把咖啡喝完，然后便起身回了自己的房间。

……

果然成熟的成年人就是有这点好处，有些事即便不用明说，也能在保留对方颜面的情况下立刻清楚自己的立场，抽身时不会拖泥带水，更加不会纠缠不清。

想到于星筑，我便隐隐头疼起来。

张教授还能用最直接的方法来撇清关系，可是一直以来和唐朝不对付、而且年纪最小的他就比较麻烦了，如果知道我要为了唐朝抛弃他们两个，兴许会直接把这个家闹翻天也不一定。

然而既然我已经决定了下来，即便这个口再难开，也一定得说清楚才行。

空旷的客厅里冷冰冰的，我站在于星筑门前，低头犹豫了很久之后，试探着敲了敲他的门。

门内没有人应声。

……

察觉到不对劲之后，我便直接推开门进去，下一刻便愣在了原地。

于星筑的房间里空空如也，安静得好像从没有人在这里存在过。


	23. 理想那些事儿

……

原本被堆满了各种布偶和手办的玻璃柜孤零零地在墙角矗着，海报和夜晚闪烁的星星灯早已被取下来，大开的衣柜里也再没有一件花哨的女装。

我环顾着四周萧瑟的景色，目光落在光秃秃的桌子上唯一留下的一把钥匙，久久没能回过神来。

啥玩意儿？

居然连招呼都不打就连夜搬走，敢情是因为怕被我甩所以就提前把我甩了？！

小伙子很可以嘛！

我的脸抽搐了好一会儿，总觉得自己似乎遗忘了什么细节；扶着额头仔细想想，其实于星筑早在之前就已经有了搬走的迹象。

上个星期的某天家里来了几个搬运工，从于星筑的房间里抬了两个大箱子出来，我当时边刷牙边纳闷，问于星筑，他说只是一些不要的衣服要拿出去捐掉；因为他平时总会收到一些潮牌商家的礼物，的确不愁衣服穿，因此当时虽然觉得有点奇怪，我却也没有太放在心上。

所以是这小碧池早就密谋好了要搬出去？

可是为什么啊？

我形容不出自己此时的感受，明明松了口气，下一刻却又觉得无比憋屈。

虽然刚刚还在头疼怎么对于星筑开这个口，眼下他能主动离开显然是件好事，只是明明前晚在床上还妩媚又可人的炮友，昨晚就默不作声地搬了出去和我永别，实在很难让我接受这个事实。

我站在于星筑的房门口，看看空荡荡的里面，又看向自己和他仅一墙之隔的房间。

我们家隔音最好的房间给了张虞年，唐朝的房间隔音也还行，我和于星筑的稍次一点，平时如果安静下来的话，他直播时的大呼小叫还是能听到一点点的，可能他那边也一样。

想到昨晚我和唐朝在房间里的激烈被他从头听到尾，我右眼皮一跳，心里忽然有了个大胆的想法。

于星筑虽然年纪小，却一向擅长察言观色，兴许对我和唐朝之间的事知道点什么也说不定；他该不会早就料到会有这么一天，已经做好了唐朝回来后就会和我捅破窗户纸的准备，更知道我会作出什么样的选择，所以才一言不发地主动离开了吧……

我有些恍惚地拿出手机看了看。

好在于星筑还没有把我删掉，皮卡丘的头像安然躺在我的列表里，朋友圈的状态停留在两天之前。

……

我点开两人的对话框，手指在屏幕上停留了很久；最后叹了口气，还是把手机收了回去。

******

熊姐站在吧台后抽着细细的女士烟，看到我失魂落魄地上门，双目无神地在吧台边坐下来，便摇摇头，吐出一口烟圈道：

“又来一个。”

我接过自己惯例的不加冰莫吉托，闻言便噎了一下，瘪嘴道：“什么叫又啊。”

熊姐翘着兰花指慢慢地盘账，不经意似的指了指不远处碎得稀烂的散台，面无表情道：“昨儿晚上还来了个耍酒疯的，差点没把我家店砸了。”

我一愣：“昨晚？”

熊姐嗯了一声，又深深抽一口烟，也不知在想些什么，若有所思地眯眼看我道：“听说你把小碧池给甩了？”

“……”

我倒是不知道于星筑居然也会跑到熊姐这里来买醉。

而且看样子，熊姐该知道的也都已经知道了，还省去了我解释这一切的麻烦。

不知道耍起酒疯来的于星筑都跟这位美女壮士倾诉了些什么，此时面对熊姐那了然的眼神，我没来由的微微紧张起来，硬着头皮问道：“他……他来这里干什么？”

“还能干什么，被男人甩了，当然是跑来借酒消愁，哭个痛快呗。”熊姐仍是漫不经心地盘着账，又瞥我一眼道，“不但哭了很久，砸了我几件值钱的家当不说，还伤了我们很多姐妹。”

我愣了一下：“他伤人了？”

“……”熊姐幽怨地吞吐着烟圈，似乎又回忆起了昨晚自家店里那惨绝人寰的一幕，好半天才啧了一声，叹气道：

“是啊，你也知道小碧池酒品不好，眼看都快把店里的客人全吓跑了，我就叫了几个身强力壮的姐妹去制止他；谁知道这小碧池看起来娇娇弱弱，打人却疼得紧，姐妹们挂彩了好几个，谁都拿他没奈何。”

……

我发了会儿呆，下意识去看隔壁吧台后那几个平时会充当基吧打手的美女壮士。

美女壮士们神态各异，粗犷的脸庞在酒吧昏暗的光线下看得不是很清晰，但果真有点鼻青脸肿的痕迹。

我这才想起以前于星筑说他小时候拿过市里的青少年跆拳道冠军，我那时也只当他是在吹牛；现在看来，倒很有可能是真的了。

不过这不应该啊。

我还记得当年他第一次在这里耍酒疯的时候，可是三两下就被我制服了，之后又把他抱到包厢里强煎了一场，哪怕前半夜哭喊得再厉害，也从始到终没伤过我分毫。

难不成……

我打了个寒颤，觉得自己还是不要再这么自作多情地继续想下去为好。

基吧里音乐放得暧昧，熊姐这里又实在算不得正经地方，我心事重重地喝着酒，余光瞥见暗处已经有三三两两的基佬摸在了一起，其中不乏养眼的俊男靓汉；我发着呆，半晌也不知道脑补了些什么，忽然又紧张了起来。

见熊姐仍是无所事事地抠着自己的美甲，我咽了下口水，略有些不安地问道：“那后来呢？他有没有跟什么人去开房？”

我可没忘了因为于星筑那张漂亮得邪乎的小脸蛋，那晚即便一号少得可怜，也确实还是有被他那妖孽的气质所吸引、摩拳擦掌想跟他来一发的，结果却被我先一步截了胡，那小子在听说于星筑不在基圈混，只跟我成了长期炮友之后还着实可惜了一把，最后酸兮兮地表示如果将来我跟于星筑玩腻了，千万别忘了微信上通知他一声。

再加上于星筑那可盐可甜、可男可女的外形，听说他的粉丝里甚至还有愿意为他变弯的直男，想找个一夜情的对象简直可以说是太容易了。

想到于星筑从我家搬出去之后可能会和不同的男人过上夜夜笙歌的生活，我便觉得如鲠在喉，失落的同时还有那么一丢丢酸味。

“一一，你这样就没什么意思了。”熊姐秀眉一挑，血红的指甲敲敲面前的玻璃吧台，居然语重心长地教育起我来，“既然已经决定跟人家断了，就大方一点嘛；不然你这边跟唐朝一直爽着，那边还要让被自己甩掉的小炮友给你守活寡吗？”

我：“……”

明明之前熊姐每次提起于星筑都是一副嫌弃得要死的表情，现在却又跟他姐妹惺惺相惜起来，也不知道昨晚究竟在这里倾吐了什么心声，连被砸了店的熊姐都为他唏嘘不已。

不过因为知道他这话确实说得在理，我耷拉着脑袋，不再吭声了。

好在熊姐淡淡地为我换了杯新酒之后，还是正面回答了这个问题：

“没有，小碧池哭得打嗝之后酒也醒了，赔过钱就打车回了娘家。”

……

……

也是在这个时候我忽然意识到，于星筑应该是喜欢我的。

怎么喜欢上的、具体又是从什么时候开始的，可能这辈子我也再没机会知道，现在说这些也已经晚了。

喝到后半夜我闷闷地趴在吧台上，侧着脑袋眯眼看那基吧中央灯红酒绿的舞池，自言自语似的喃喃道：

“熊姐，你说我王一一到底哪里好？他们为什么会喜欢上我呢？”

“……”熊姐招呼着自己的熟客，闻言又点起一根烟，有些无奈似的看着我道，“瞧你这话说的，不要妄自菲薄嘛，一一。”

然后又抬起兰花指来捏捏我的脸颊，慈爱道：“毕竟你这个仔除了人贱嘴馋抠门得要命还时常色眯眯一副死相之外，就没有别的缺点了。”

“……”

那还剩下什么优点？

“小鸟好用啊。”熊姐适时地补充道。

“……”

我很想问一句你为什么知道我的小鸟好用，却又惊悚地闭了嘴。

抬起头的时候，熊姐也正出神地看着那边被于星筑搞出的狼藉，半晌把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，眯起眼来叹了口气：“一一啊，可能姐是个俗人，所以至今也不太理解你对真爱的追求。”

说着又看向不远处的卡座间一手抱着一个零号的一号，感慨道：

“天底下多少男人对齐人之福羡慕得口水直流，平时出个轨还要夹紧尾巴生怕被老婆发现，你王一一却能光明正大地坐拥三妻四妾，连老婆们都没有意见，怎么就你偏偏想不开呢？”

“没办法。”我苦笑道，“身体倒是无所谓，可是心只能装得下一个啊。”

……

……

理论上应该只能装一个的。

我幽幽地想着，内心深处却狠狠地唾弃了自己一番。

******

给唐朝发了条微信，我回家做了个彻底的大扫除，把厨房和卫生间的各种边边角角都好好擦洗了一遍，垃圾和旧物全都提出去丢掉，然后站在又一次空旷了许多的客厅里看着自己熟悉又陌生的家，心里渐渐有了新的打算。

两个男人住两百多平方的房子还是有点浪费，工作室的租金好像不便宜，不如请几个工人师傅上门看看，敲掉一面墙壁重新装修一下，让唐朝把工作室迁到自个儿家里算了。

打定主意之后我便哼着小曲在厨房里刷碗，看到昨晚的食材还剩下很多，更是又跃跃欲试地打算继续昨天的作业，搞一顿丰盛的情人餐出来。

身后传来熟悉的脚步声。我回过头，看到唐朝正像往常一样靠在门边，身上是帅气的夹克和牛仔裤，头发也去理得短了一些；他看看我，又看看于星筑空了的房间，眼底看不出是什么情绪。

半晌他道：“一一，你真的觉得这样可以吗？”

当然了。

现在我会赚钱，有房子，身边还有个喜欢我的人。

这就是王一一理想中的生活。


	24. 习惯那些事儿

兜兜转转，家里的样子又回到了四年前。

四年前的我和唐朝就是这样，两个人亲亲热热地住在同一个屋檐下，也不觉得普通的四室两厅有多么空旷；不过那时我还在上学，一个星期总有两三天是住在宿舍，和唐朝算不上朝夕相对，下班下学后再回来搞个痛快，热恋期自然比一般同居的情侣持续得要长。

而现在理论上更是不会有什么问题，毕竟四舍五入我和唐朝连七年之痒都过了，两人磨合了这么多年，哪还会再经历什么真爱的考验。

唐朝拒绝了我拆掉一面墙把工作室搬回家来的提议，说是如果时时刻刻都和我在一起，他会没法专心工作；想想觉得也有点道理，如果我在伺候甲方爸爸的时候有个穿着家居服的半裸帅哥在面前晃来晃去，热爱工作的大脑可管不住更爱工作的小鸟。

所以也就暂时放下了重新装修的心思，只把自己的房间拾掇了一番。

国内同性婚姻还不知道哪天才能合法化，我和唐朝虽然没法领证，简单的婚房还是要有的。把多余的杂物都搬去书房，重新刷一遍墙贴上壁纸，又订购了一张柔软舒适的双人床，两个人开瓶好酒吃上一顿，就算是洞房花烛了。

同居的日子依然过得温馨而平静。虽然有唐朝这个前大厨在，平时的伙食比一个人瞎糊弄的时候好了不少，不过因为他还要每天出门工作，为了能让他早上多睡几分钟，早餐还是由我这个煮夫来负责的。

培根在平底锅里滋滋作响，我往切片面包上抹好黄油，看到唐朝打着哈欠走进厨房，拿下煮好的咖啡壶给我倒了一杯，便翘起二郎腿等在了餐桌边。

我和唐朝都是不会在吃饭的时候话多的类型，因此也只是面对面地坐着，一边咬着面包一边抠手机。

“好安静啊。”

过了一会儿，唐朝忽然抬起头，感慨似的道。

我一愣，便见吃饱喝足的他点了根烟，朝于星筑平时坐的位置看了一眼，若有所思道：“每天不跟那个小碧池吵两句，都觉得差点什么似的。”

……

我知道唐朝的意思。张虞年不习惯和太多人坐在一起，以往的这个时候饭桌上通常就只有我们三个，而于星筑最擅长的就是在吃饭的时候和唐朝拌嘴；如果是唐朝下厨还好，深知吃人嘴软的小碧池一定会忍到吃完再说，而如果是我做饭，这会儿估计早就热闹起来了。

如今没了这么一个惹是生非的存在，家里好像是寂寞了点；别说一向左右为难的我，这会儿居然连唐朝这个当事人都有点不太习惯。

不过日后总会习惯的。

******

跨年夜我和唐朝都没什么事做，早早地处理完了工作便一起窝在家里喝酒撸串，看完电视上毫无新意的跨年演唱会后，又兴致勃勃地在彼此身上实验了自己弄来的新道具。

不得不说即便过了这么些年，我们两个身体的相性也还是很好，换了各种姿势体位一直搞到后半夜，唐朝爽得无比尽兴，清理完被喂饱的小菊花之后，就抱着我心满意足地睡了过去；而黎明时分我却睁着一双清明的眼睛看着天花板，又出神地看向唐朝在梦中依旧俊帅无比的侧脸，心思恍惚着迟迟无法睡着。

我和唐朝搞的频率并不算高，以前也就只是比不好意思开口借鸟的张虞年高一点点而已，毕竟两个人现在都是事业为重，也过了性欲旺盛的年纪，尽管我还正值巅峰，而过完年便要踏入三十大关的唐朝却早就收敛了许多。

正因如此，虽然搞唐朝的小菊花还是一如既往地爽，我却还是感到了一丝空虚；有时候觉得小鸟没有吃饱，却也不好意思再开口要。

我知道唐朝体力很好，多搞几次也没什么问题，只是他在高潮的时候不会火辣地夹紧我的腰身，嘴巴里嚷嚷着那些令人脸红心跳的虎狼之词；也不会被我挺着腰撞得泪水涟涟，只能用那双被眼镜遮挡的细长眼眸无声地哀求。

当我第一次在唐朝的床上恍惚着走神的时候，简直被自己吓了一跳；事后回过神来，又无比地唾弃自己。

我觉得我不应该有这样的想法的。

因为我真的喜欢唐朝，一见钟情绝不是骗他的谎话。

当年我也是情窦初开的年纪，误打误撞闯进基吧的时候看到角落里的他正在摆弄自己的打火机，虽然有点花花公子的轻浮味道，一张风花雪月的脸却帅得堪比金城武，只一眼就看得我心脏砰砰直跳，然后便不小心和他对上了目光。

我喜欢他，远比他喜欢我要早得多。

眼神交汇的一刹那他醉醺醺地朝我走过来，手法熟练地摸上我的屁股，问我要不要跟他一起玩。

……

我很想就这么应声说好，却也知道一旦和他发生了一夜情，自己到头来也不过是他众多情儿里的一个；没准儿被玩腻之后还会像那些个谁谁一样，黯然神伤地做个纠缠不清的小尾巴，被厌恶被嫌弃了。

所以我选择做一个他永远也得不到的一号。

不过后来我们之间的事就显然朝着一个匪夷所思的方向发展了。

七年后我居然真的和自己的初恋男神成了一对，不过却是他成了零号，每晚献祭自己的小菊花被我翻来覆去地搞，这估计是当年那个还纯情的王一一做梦都想不到的。

现在他就在我身边，我又还想奢求些什么呢？

……

我喜欢唐朝。

可我好像也喜欢上了自己那两个已经被赶走了的同居人。

这话说起来好像有点丢人，也有点让人不齿。

小时候看情深深雨濛濛的时候我就特别鄙视何书桓，觉得他怎么能那么无耻地同时喜欢上两个女人，还冠冕堂皇地找了那么多自我安慰的借口，简直是天下第一大渣男。

而现在我不但喜欢上了，还一下就是三个，简直比何书桓还何书桓，大渣男还大渣男。

诚然如果当初和唐朝没有那样的误会，我根本不可能会有跟另外的两个人接触的机会，更别说对他们也产生这种恋爱般的好感了；而现在误会已经解开，我也必须强迫自己收回这些心思，早日从精神出轨的地狱中挣脱出来。

这就是造化弄人啊……

我看着身边还在熟睡的唐朝，给他掖了下被子，然后深深地叹了口气。

虽然知道唐朝压根儿没有让我和那两个人从此断绝关系的意思，可是我深信恋爱只能是两个人之间的事，在已经知道他喜欢我的情况下还厚颜无耻地继续坐享齐人之福，对他的感情也不公平。

就这样吧，我王一一一定能好起来的。

******

张虞年虽然从得知我和唐朝在一起的那天后就再没回过家，却并没有遣什么搬运工上门来搬他那架笨重的钢琴和行李，房门始终静静地关着，好像他还在这个家住着一样。

我知道学期结束时的教授都会比较忙，倒也并没有催他，偶尔在微信上问了问，也说是很快就会过来搬；在我表示不急之后，他便又没了下文。

不知道我假扮成他女朋友去糊弄张家父母的事儿以后该如何打算，不过眼下这也不是我应该考虑的问题了。

张虞年并不会因为馋我的鸟而喜欢上王一一这个人，成熟的男人也一向会理智地处理自己的感情问题，因此我不会特别为他担心。

只是于星筑……

我坐在书房里对着屏幕上的文档发呆，目光落在右下角的时间，犹豫了一会儿后，鬼使神差地点开了于星筑平时直播的网站。

早上的这个点一向是于星筑的直播时间，虽然现在是期末考试期间，不过平时的他即便只是做个护肤，也会有事儿没事儿的打开摄像头和粉丝聊两句，估计这会儿也应该是边敷面膜边跟大家汇报自己的复习进度吧。

不过是作为前房东来关心一下搬走的房客而已，这说明不了什么的。

我如此安慰着自己，手抖着点开了直播间。

直播间里漆黑一片，空荡荡的荒无人烟。仔细一看，上次直播的时间居然已经是从我家搬走之前的两天了。

……

我想当然地以为是于星筑要忙着考试，所以这一个多月来才没有开直播；正漫不经心地打算关掉页面时，我瞥了一眼着列表中仿佛晦涩了许多的皮卡丘头像，心底隐约冒出了一点不详的预感。

于是我迟疑了一下，又登陆自己已经好久不用的微博，从特别关注里扒拉出他那大V的帐号，发觉他的粉丝居然已经从一百多万掉到了九十万。

最新的一条微博是在两个月前，只是一张没什么特别的自拍，而下面的评论却居然已经达到了十万条。

我点开评论，屏幕上瞬间挤满了各种不堪入目的骂声，偶尔夹杂着粉丝焦急的询问和关心，看得我右眼皮一跳，立刻察觉出了不对劲。

关掉微博思索了一会儿后，我点开了某个臭名昭著的匿名论坛，在搜索栏打上于星筑的网络ID。

页面卡顿了半秒后，大批量或旧或新的扒皮楼便被我刷了出来。

入目的一栋高楼标题赫然写着：

[链接]网红星Pika大起底！Gay圈名媛援交出道，整容约炮再陷小三丑闻！


	25. 扒皮那些事儿

……

半个小时后，我的手从鼠标滚轮上挪开，一连在屏幕前做了三个深呼吸，才慢慢地让自己平静下来。

这下我可算知道了什么叫开局一张图，剩下全靠编。

事情的起因是之前于星筑在熊姐的基吧买醉，被眼熟他的人拍了下来，直接发到了论坛里求确认；好些年没有在基圈混，我自然不知道熊姐那儿的常客里多了哪几个看热闹不嫌事大的傻X，因而青筋暴跳的同时，心里也有了数。

其实于星筑一直以来都是半出柜的状态，即便没有换过彩虹头像在社交媒体上正式发过声，粉丝们也都知道他喜欢的是男人；本来男性美妆博主就没什么直男的存在，于星筑又从没混过基圈，私生活干干净净，因此在这之前没有人会无聊到拿他的性向来做文章。

而他这次突兀地出现在熊姐那称得上是半个红灯区的地盘，喝醉之后还打架闹事，自然让那些本来就苦于找不到他更多黑料的喷子们乐开了花，跟帖里胡编乱造得那叫一个煞有介事，说他当时其实是在跟自己闹矛盾的炮友大打出手，平日里的洁身自好都是假象，连他是个Gay圈名媛援交出道的故事都编排出来了。

至于整容这种陈年黑料就更扯淡了，原本是于星筑以前在直播间里跟粉丝聊天，告诉妹子与其动刀整容不如早睡早起好好保养，不知道怎么就被断章取义，曲解成了保养得再好也不如他去韩国整得好。

不过这些显然都不是这栋扒皮楼的重点。

重新以基佬的身份出现在大众视野，掀起了一波热烈的讨论之后，不知道有哪个闲得蛋疼的能人，居然通过IP和一些不知道正不正规的技术手段，把他的微博小号扒了出来。

将近三年前的微博小号显然是个树洞一样的存在，据说目前已经因为太多人跑去观光而惨烈地炸掉了，但截图却还是明晃晃地摆在楼里，被各路三观正直的匿名网友们不断地口诛笔伐着。

他说他对给自己开了荤的对象一见钟情，所以明知道对方有恋人，出来约炮也只是因为和恋人之间的误会，却没有好心地点醒他，而是选择就这么堂而皇之地闯入两人的生活，强行跟他做了固定炮友。

他知道自己这种行为和第三者没什么区别，也知道那两人指不定哪天就会和对方解开心结，把他这个始作俑者给赶出去，不过在此之前还是想就这么侥幸地过着，没准儿有朝一日能把喜欢的人抢过来也不一定。

……

我往下拉着页面，果不其然地看到了铺天盖地的辱骂声。

因为没有人把经常出现在他直播间的我和这个传闻中的开荤对象联系到一起，于是在直播间蹲过点的黑粉们就发散思维起来，说星Pika这个碧池不但是惯三儿，甚至还饥渴到对自己的亲弟弟下了手，直播间里公然和未成年亲亲抱抱，根本是个炼铜加乱伦的变态。

怎么说呢，看这些人振振有词的样子，要不是我就是这个被打上亲弟弟标签的当事人，连我自己都快相信了。

虽然这些说法根本漏洞百出，也根本没有一个人能给出所谓的证据，可因为于星筑的确存在一些真实被锤过的黑料，比如绝大多数美妆博主都干过的给粉丝推荐三无产品这点事儿，导致不明真相的跟风网民纷纷倒向了黑粉的一方，对剩下的那些毫无根据的谣言深信不疑了。

我把帖子翻到最后一页，发现居然直到现在还有人在挖坟辱骂，于是冷笑一声站起身，在书柜下的抽屉里翻找一通，祭出了自己崭新的机械键盘。

不就是当键盘侠吗，来啊，对喷啊，老子在祖安冲浪的时候你们妈还没断奶呢。

******

好久没有在网上和别人对骂，我和网线背后的黑粉大战三百回合，直喷了个天昏地暗日月无光；然后又给熊姐打了个电话，要他帮忙查出来到底是哪几个小贱人在那晚偷拍了于星筑，一旦发现，格杀勿论，杀前再施以轮煎小鸟之刑。

直到中午我才勉强偃旗息鼓，去厨房给自己倒了杯水喝。

经过于星筑的房门口时我顿了一下，余光瞥见里面空荡荡的样子，又低头看着马克杯里自己的倒影，然后叹了口气，心里有些微微的酸涩。

其实那些有关于星筑的黑料楼远不止我眼前的这一栋，更古早的甚至可以追溯到两年前他刚刚当上博主的那会儿；虽然知道吃网红这碗饭的人总会或多或少地遭受一些网络暴力，可于星筑却从来没有跟我提过这些，每天都是一副婊里婊气的乐天样子，倒让我忘了他才是个刚满二十岁的小屁孩。

我希望他只是忙于应付考试才突然玩起了失踪，而不是因为受到什么精神上的打击；拿出手机来出神地看着自己的列表，想发一条消息表示下关心，又觉得自己实在没什么立场。

努力把想要去打探于星筑行踪的念头压制住，我抬头看了一眼墙上的时间，简单地收拾了一下被我在狂躁中搞得乱七八糟的书房，趿拉着拖鞋下楼去取快递。

网购达人于星筑搬走之后，我们家原本时不时就会爆满的快递柜便一下子清闲了许多。没什么特别重要的东西，只取了一张唐朝海外淘的老唱片，我漫不经心地把里面的广告单扒拉出来，正打算关上快递柜走人的时候，却忽然摸到了一个方方正正的小包裹。

取出来一看，收件人写着于星筑，看来是他还没搬出去之前买的东西。

本以为又是什么限量的手办或游戏，哪知我眯起眼睛仔细地对着光瞧瞧，包裹上面花里胡哨的一串字母，居然写着University Of ... What？？

我呆了一下，瞬间反应过来这应该是于星筑的offer。

……

和他那看起来完全不像是好学生的外表恰恰相反，于星筑其实是个不折不扣的学霸，当年高考成绩出来后他老妈就想直接给他申请国外的大学，不过最后他还是选择留在了本市。

我也曾经问过他为什么不出国，或者到邻市去上个更好的985，他当时刚刚洗完澡，一边窝在我怀里打游戏，一边酸兮兮地表示因为出了国就再也遇不到这么合心意的小鸟了。

而我揉着他的脑袋帮他擦头发，表面上虽然感动了一下，却压根儿从没相信过。

毕竟这小碧池就算平时再没有分寸，也不至于馋个鸟馋到耽误自己的人生大事。

******

我趴在床上，看着枕头边于星筑的offer发呆。

也不知道他是什么时候有了出国读研的打算，明明之前也从没跟我提起过；看来他真的是早就洞悉了我和唐朝的一切，并且做好了随时离开这个家的准备。

我沉思了一会儿后，还是洗把脸换了身衣服，恬不知耻地装成大学生模样出了门。

虽然把于星筑的offer直接转寄给他老妈就行，但是这么重要的东西，我觉得还是亲手交给他比较保险一点。

……

我根本一点也不想承认自己其实是正好找到了一个借口去看他。

也不知道于星筑现在是回家暂时跟老妈一起住着，还是又搬回了宿舍，这个点能找到他的地方也就只有学校了。我踩着熟悉的路线大步流星地迈进他的大学，经过音乐学院的时候顿了一下，目光飘向某栋熟悉的教学楼，又很快挪了开来。

土木工程学院正处于冗长的考试期，因为我还记得于星筑的课表，知道他这会儿应该也是窗内奋笔疾书的一员，于是安静地等在了外面，坐在图书馆旁边的梧桐树下无所事事地刷着自己的朋友圈。

……

一月的气温虽然还有些寒凉，不过晴天的日头照在身上却暖洋洋的，让人有些昏昏欲睡的倦意。

我往下滑着屏幕，目光掠过一条条没有营养的自拍和日常，漫不经心地挨个点赞的同时，居然好像在自己的时间线上看到了张虞年的头像。打着哈欠不以为然地滑下去之后，我的手指一顿，又飞快地滑了上去。

居然真的是张虞年。

眼熟的性冷淡头像就这么突兀地出现在我的时间线上，只发了一个和本人一样性冷淡的省略号，像是在提醒着我什么一般横在那里；点开他的头像一看，原本空白的朋友圈果然冒出了许多以前从没刷到过的内容。

看来张教授之前是真的把我给屏蔽了，现在又不知道出于什么理由把我放了出来。

我眼神一凛，正兴致勃勃地打算看看张教授平时都发了些什么东西的时候，考完试的学生却已经陆陆续续地从教学楼里走了出来。

我一抬头，便看到了人群中一抹熟悉的身影。


	26. 落跑那些事儿

时隔一个多月重逢自己早就彻底了断的前炮友，我盯着于星筑那熟悉中带了点陌生的邪魅小脸，一瞬间百感交集。

第一反应是还好他没事，虽然好像比之前瘦了一点，不过看起来还算精神，应该是没有受到网上那些瓜皮言论的影响。

第二反应则是，这小碧池怎么把头发给剪了？

我隔着人群远远地望着不知何时理了个韩式短发、清爽帅气得跟个民间校草似的于星筑，总算放下心来的同时，下一刻又觉得痛心疾首。

……

其实虽然我对零号的外型没有什么特殊偏好，但一直以来我都很喜欢长发的美男。试问哪个中二时期的少年没有被小栗旬热血高校的造型帅到昏厥过，从而梦想着也留起一头拉风的长发呢？

然而因为我的发质太硬，又多年饱受脱发困扰，这个梦想也就只能想想而已；以前唐朝似乎留过一段时间，可惜因为过渡期太难打理，比我还懒的他最终没能坚持住，不到半年就剃回了自己潇洒的渐变短寸。

于星筑以前也是一头中规中矩的乖仔短发，偶尔染个颜色烫个角角，留长发还是因为某次洗鸳鸯浴的时候我随口感慨了一句，说他头发又黑又软，留长了一定很靓；之后他便用心保养了起来，从此再没烫染过，也不知道是美妆博主的职业需要，还是纯粹因为我喜欢。

两年啊，两年才好不容易留到这么长，这小碧池前脚刚和我分手，后脚居然就这么利落地挥剑斩情丝了？

不过说来也是，他那头平白给自己增添了许多阴柔感的长发，除了我之外可能也没几个人会欣赏，这会儿剪了之后果然一改之前那雌雄莫辩的小美人气质，是个毫无疑问的闪亮亮年轻帅哥了。

我看到于星筑似乎和自己考完试的同学说了会儿话，然后有个高高帅帅的男孩子从后面追上来，和他勾肩搭背地不知说了些什么，几个人一起站在路边笑起来。

……

我看着那只放在于星筑肩上的手，怎么看怎么觉得不顺眼。

说起来我对于星筑的社交圈几乎一无所知，只知道他闺蜜是蕾丝圈的小姐姐，当年错把他误认成帅T后勇敢地上去搭讪，而于星筑在友好地拒绝之后，则想当然地以为她是个饥不择食的母零；奇葩的是两人居然还在这种乌龙下保持了相当久的错位友谊，误会解开的那一刻差点没打起来，最后还是成了无话不谈的好姐妹。

基圈的朋友也无外乎和我有牵扯的熊姐那些，而直男朋友以前从没听他提到过，这么一看倒也不少。

看来远离网上那点破事儿的小碧池远比我想象的要过得好嘛。我幽幽地想着。

……不过这也和我没多大关系了。

我躲在树后心酸地看了一会儿，眼见考完试的于星筑就要和朋友们一起消失在人流之中，便忙拜托了一个过路的学生，要他帮我把包裹转交到于星筑手上。

和于星筑从同一间考场走出来的学生显然也认得自己的网红同学，也没问我究竟是什么来头，点点头便轻松地追上去，叫停了于星筑的步伐。

我看到于星筑转过身，满头雾水地从平时压根儿不怎么熟悉的同学手里接过自己的包裹；低下头来看了一眼后，神色便变得若有所思起来。

他开口，似乎问了句什么。看到那家伙的手指自然而然地朝树后指过来，我心里一咯噔，顿觉失策；慌忙打算撤退的同时，便看到于星筑也顺着他所指的方向回过了头。

……

对视的那一瞬间我心里想着，完了。

我还从没见过于星筑这样的眼神，称得上是缠缠绵绵凄凄怨怨摧枯拉朽宇宙洪荒天崩地裂。

他朝我的方向迈进一步，我便下意识后退一步。

看到他已经大步流星地朝我走过来，而我在经过四分之一秒左右短暂的呆滞后，当机立断作出了反应。

“王一一！不准跑！！”

******

开什么玩笑，此时不跑更待何时！

虽然我的确是借了送包裹的由头想来看看于星筑不假，但我完全没做好就这么和他直接撞上的心理准备，更不知道该拿出什么样的表情来处理两人之间尴尬的关系。

如果只是个普通的前炮友也就算了，知道于星筑可能喜欢我之后，我那显而易见的愧疚和内心深处一点龌龊的得意便敲响了警钟，深知再这么和他继续相处下去的每分每秒都是折磨；不想成为被自己鄙视的何书桓，我只能就这么走为上了。

“王一一！！”

我跑得很快，一路上连大气也不敢出，余光仿佛能瞥见于星筑紧紧地追在身后的影子。

虽然平时的他不见得跑不过我，然而毕竟刚刚经历了一场对体力和精力都有所消耗的考试，渐渐的就有点吃力起来；即便如此，却还是顽强地咬牙追着。

我心中叫苦不迭，脚下却没敢松懈半分。

……

这小碧池到底什么意思嘛！

明明当初一言不发就率先搬走的是你，现在追在身后叫我不准逃跑的也是你，我王一一怎么就这么难，零号的心怎么就这么难懂啊！

如此这般玩了一会儿猫鼠游戏之后，于星筑似乎也知道这样下去不是办法，于是在路中央忽然站定，大喊了一声：“抓小偷！！”

我蓦地一惊，顿时刹住了脚步。

……

认命般转过身去，下一刻就被于星筑扑了个满怀。

行吧，论狠还是皮卡丘势力狠。

我吸吸鼻子，像座钟塔一样默默地立在路中央，双眼无神地望着远处的天空，任由于星筑把脑袋埋在我的胸前，身影在渐渐沉落的夕阳下被拉长得无比悲壮。

不清楚此时到底是什么立场的前炮友就这么蹭在我怀里，微凉的鼻尖深深嗅着我的味道，看起来幸福无比地把我抱得更紧了些。

这么一出让周围摩拳擦掌准备上来帮忙抓小偷的好心路人们看得傻眼，而于星筑心满意足地在我怀里窝了一会儿后，抬起头来很凶地朝他们嚷嚷道：

“看什么看，没见过情侣秀恩爱啊！”

我：“……”

……

没法评价这种公然在大学校园里出柜的荒唐行为，路人纷纷散去之后，我也只能这么略显僵硬地被于星筑抱着，看着他沉默了一会儿，又凑到我耳边低声道：

“其实这些天我一直在想，如果你不来找我，确定一辈子都只和唐朝过，那也就这么算了；但是只要你来找我，哪怕躲躲闪闪的不肯现身，也说明你心里还是有我的，那么这辈子无论你逃到哪儿，我都绝对不要再和你分开。”

说着便微微勾起唇角，幽然道：“承认吧，一一，你喜欢我，没有我你不行的。”

……

……

不知过了多久，我轻声叹了口气，平静道：“你都要去留学了，现在说这些又有什么用？”

于星筑一愣，随即想起什么似的一拍脑门，赶紧解释道：“这不离毕业还早着么，我只去读一年，这一年还有节日和假期，不会和你分开太久的。”

他语速飞快地说完，便用期冀的眼神朝我看来。

我点点头，说：“我口渴了。”

他眨眨眼，立刻乖巧道：“我去买饮料！”

******

见于星筑话音落下后，便毫无防备地朝路边的自动饮料售货机走去，我深吸一口气，试探性地向后挪动一步，然后马达全开地迅速奔出校园，随手拦下一辆出租车，头也不回地绝尘而去。

一头扎进唐朝的工作室时他正在柔光箱前调试着自己的新镜头，见我进来的时候略显诧异地挑了下眉，道：“这会儿怎么过来了？”

我惊魂未定地喘着气，随手把包和外套扔到一旁，然后给自己倒了杯水，搬了张椅子在非工作区坐下来，这才干巴巴地道：

“没事，在家呆着太无聊了，所以来看看你。”

“……”

唐朝拿下嘴里的烟头，微眯起眼睛若有所思地看看我，像是觉得有点奇怪，不过好在最后还是什么也没问。

我一向很少往唐朝工作的地方跑，怕打扰到他是一回事，如今正式在一起之后更是得细水长流才行；每天在家里相处的时间已经够多了，表现得太黏糊的话，万一以后唐朝看我看烦了怎么办。

只是今天我差一点就着了某个小碧池的道，被那些完全不像话的告白撩得心神恍惚之余，必须得赶紧来看看唐朝让自己安心才行。

我看着唐朝叼着香烟专心工作的帅气模样，目光落在他裸露在外的结实手臂和圆润的屁股，想到不久之前两个人才如此这般地激烈搞过，鼻下便忍不住就是一热。

明明已经有了这么好的媳妇儿，我到底还在想什么啊。

确认自己的心还在唐朝这里之后，我便不由得轻松了许多，安安静静地坐在椅子上看他工作。眼看到了饭点，又下楼去附近的美食广场买了两份炒面回来，和唐朝一起吃过之后，依然托着腮目不转睛地看他工作。

大概我真的是很喜欢唐朝了，只是就这么什么也不做地陪在他身边，也完全不会觉得枯燥无聊。

窗外的夜色已经很深，唐朝搭好背景板后顿了一下，端着自己手中的相机不知在想些什么，半晌忽然抬起头，淡淡地朝我看了过来：“……有心事？”

我一呆，不知道唐朝怎么会忽然问起这个，有些心虚地回避了他的眼神，干笑道：“没、没有啊。”

唐朝没再说什么，对着放在背景板前的样品拍了两张，然后低头看着自己的镜头，似乎对成品不是很满意的样子。

他又点了根烟，给镜头后的样品换上新的背景板，拍了几张之后忽然一顿，转过头来对我道：“一一啊，我今天可能会忙到很晚，不如你先回去吧。”

“……”

没想到唐朝居然会开口赶人，我把身下的椅子挪得更远了些，委屈道：“再多呆一会儿不行么？我不捣乱的，就坐在这儿看着你。”

“不是这个意思，一一。”唐朝叹了口气，看起来很无奈的样子，“你在我旁边这么个盯法，会让我忍不住想点有的没的，太影响工作效率了。”

“……”

我听得脸红，却也知道唐朝这话说得在理；即便他能容忍我像个定时炸弹似的在这里看着，我也不确定自己会在什么时候忍不住过去摸他那工作时翘得高高的猛男屁股。

于是也只好暂且按捺下来，灰溜溜地拎上外套和背包，一个人坐地铁回了家。

……

没了眼前充当安慰剂的唐朝，我便又忍不住胡思乱想起来，一路上出神地看着地铁外闪烁的霓虹海报，脑海里有一瞬间闯入于星筑最后那失落的表情，又被我摇着头狠狠地甩了出去。

不可以，现在说什么都为时已晚，出轨的男人最可恨了，我王一一不能做连自己都瞧不起的渣男。

一月的气温还是很冷，我出了电梯，在走廊上一连打了两个喷嚏，有点后悔下午的时候没有带件厚点的外套出门；然后把手伸进裤兜里摸索着钥匙，心里有些发涩地往家走。

就在这时，我忽然看到昏暗的走廊灯光下坐着一个眼熟的人影。他低着头，很冷似的蜷缩在我家门口，脚边放着自己的背包，怀里还抱着两罐果汁；听到脚步声后，便抬眼朝我望了过来。

我：“……”

于星筑：“……”


	27. 强煎那些事儿

诡异而尴尬的沉默过后。

率先从大眼瞪小眼中反应过来的是于星筑。他站起身来拍拍屁股后面的灰尘，仿佛没事儿人一般抱起自己的背包，淡淡道：“已经过了末班车的点，这会儿也很难叫到车；外面这么冷，不先请我进去坐坐吗？”

“……”我看着他，一时间不知道该做出什么样的表情。

灯光下漂亮依旧的小脸显得有些苍白，于星筑神色平静，看不出有什么不忿之色，更没有质问我下午的时候为什么丢下他一个人跑掉，反常的沉稳模样倒看得我隐隐忐忑起来。

心知自己注定躲不过这一劫，我认命地叹了口气，任他抱着自己的背包跟在身后进了门，然后去厨房泡了杯咖啡，打算坐下来和他好好谈谈。

家里的摆设已经和他搬出去之前大不一样，回来的时候于星筑正坐在沙发上，出神地看着焕然一新的客厅，目光又落在自己已经空了的房间，神色有些落寞地低下了头。

以前我们几个都是更注重私人空间的类型，因此客厅几乎没什么花里胡哨的装潢，和唐朝确定关系后我倒是请人上门设计了一番，此时看起来非常有生活气息不提，不用说就像是两口子的爱巢。

我刻意和于星筑保持着距离，手捧马克杯在他对面坐下，又拿了他以前惯用的猫耳果汁杯放在茶几上，打开一罐饮料给他倒好，然后摸着下巴沉默下来，心里斟酌着该如何开口。

抬起头的时候，于星筑正盯着自己当初忘记带走的杯子发呆，恍惚着也不知想起了什么两人间的回忆，下意识便出声道：“一一……”

“不行。”我言简意赅道，“我已经和唐朝在一起了。”

……

长痛不如短痛，有些话还是提早说清楚比较好；如果这个时候还留有余地，以后的麻烦肯定还会更多。

我看于星筑，于星筑长长地哦了一声，面无表情道：“也就是说，我以后跟别的男人做爱你也无所谓喽？”

我：“……”

于星筑微眯起眼睛，里面似乎闪过一道危险的光芒；然后慢慢地朝我靠近过来，语气也变得十分深沉：

“一一，你想想看，我以后会跟别的男人做爱，在床上叫别的男人爸爸，咬他的小鸟舔他的蛋蛋，被他射得满身满脸操到高潮，最后肚子里灌满野男人的精液和他一起睡觉，即使这样你也无所谓是吗？”

我：“……”

于星筑倏然和我拉开一段距离，平静道：“如果你敢拒绝我，我今晚就彻底放飞自己，不光给你戴绿帽，还要去找好多猛男搞个十八罗汉阵。”

他顶着一张傲气的小脸说完，便信心满满地朝我看了过来。

而我在一阵沉默之后，端起咖啡杯来淡淡地啜了一口， 终于还是忍不住好心地提醒道：

“东城所有的一号加起来也不到十八个，搞罗汉阵可能有点难度；不过如果你能接受偶尔当一的话，倒是可以去熊姐那儿每周五举办的0.5性感之夜试试。”

于星筑：“……”

******

于星筑突然朝我扑过来的时候，我吓了一大跳。

“你干嘛？”

回过神来的瞬间，我已经被他整个骑在了沙发上，脆弱的下身和双手都被制得死死的；而于星筑一手压制着我瘦弱的小身板，一手胡乱地脱着自己的衣服，闻言瞪我一眼，恶声恶气便道：

“看不出来吗？我要强煎你！”

我顿时睁圆了双眼。

……

没想到自己和已经分手的前炮友还能在这种情况下搞出暧昧的气氛来，我试着想要挣脱他的禁锢，却惊恐地发现这小碧池的力气远比我想象得要大。

——敢情这厮之前都是在床上跟我装娇弱，好以此激起男人的征服欲吗？

于星筑已经脱得半裸，看起来果真比一个多月前消瘦了些，精致的锁骨显得更加突兀，雪白的肌肤上两颗粉粉的樱桃却还是圆润饱满，未经触碰就在微凉的空气中硬了起来，看得我呼吸一滞，干脆闭上了眼睛。

当胯下的小鸟被于星筑从裤裆里掏出来，握在手心里熟练地挑逗时我悲哀地想着，男人果真还是靠下半身支配的动物，即便嘴上说着不要，诚实的身体却还是回忆起了在他体内驰骋的美妙滋味，再加上一直没能从唐朝身上得到满足的小鸟这几天饿得厉害，小菊花热嫩的入口只这么轻轻一抵，就激动得差点没直接交待出去。

于星筑一边玩着我的小鸟，一边居高临下地看着我，似乎对我的反应很是满意。

我在心里痛骂着自己违背了主人的意志高高翘在那里的傻鸟，感受到穴口的软肉已经微微含住了湿滑的鸟头，内心的抗拒和身体的快感便斗争得更加强烈。

一个多月没有和小鸟亲热，又没有被提前润滑过的小菊花显然十分干涩，于星筑试探着往下吞了一点点，便微不可查地蹙了蹙眉，看起来是疼得不行，但又不想放弃。

“……”

顶端仍有一半卡在高热的穴口，虽然从四肢百骸升腾起的欲望已经快要把我逼疯，我却完全不想去操一朵即将染血的小菊花。察觉到于星筑已经笨手笨脚地提起臀，似乎想就这么直接坐下来，我赶紧腾出一只手来扶住他，哆嗦着道：

“于大侠，我们有话好好说；我现在是有家室的男人，以后真的没法再和你玩了。”

于星筑一愣，脸上的神色在暖色调的灯光下显得有些复杂莫名。

半晌忽然哼了一声，小菊花蹭在我微弯的小鸟上，强迫我越来越硬的同时，说出来的话很有一番自暴自弃的味道：

“我不管，谁让我是碧池呢，当小三怎么了？”

“……”

我被他的理直气壮震慑得哑口无言。

于星筑见我幽幽地看着他，反抗的动作似乎也没有刚才那么激烈，便又一把攥住我的小鸟，上上下下地揉搓了好久，然后从我身上滑下来，启唇在龟头上舔了两口，似乎是想先帮我咬出来一次，然后用那些射出来的精液给自己做润滑。

我默不作声地看着他动作，任由那两瓣柔软微红的嘴唇包裹着自己的欲望吞吞吐吐，双手紧紧地抓在沙发的边缘，努力克制住自己想就这么挺动腰身，在他嘴里肆意进出的冲动。

深知我敏感点的于星筑咬了好久，也不见我有射精的迹象；于是吐出我的小鸟，在那还沾着他口水的顶端轻吹了口气，又抬头看着我像是没什么情绪的脸，神色看起来很失落：

“一一，承认你心里有我就这么难吗？”

我别过头去，咬着嘴唇道：“我不能……”

我不能对不起唐朝。

……

我形容不出自己此时的情绪；知道自己其实早就对不起了唐朝，内心觉得十分愧疚，但又觉得毫无办法。

生平第一次我如此痛恨男人的劣根性，并为这种始终无法向自我妥协的羞耻心而感到困惑。

“你不能背叛唐朝，那你就不要我了吗？”

于星筑盯着我，声音已经哽咽了起来：“……你确定你只能爱他一个人，这辈子都不想再见到我，也根本不关心我今后和别人怎样？”

我的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，没有回答。他俯下身来与我额头相抵，灼热的呼吸拂在两人之间，看着我的眼睛认真道：

“你喜欢我，一一，我知道你早就喜欢上我了。不要去想唐朝，问问你自己的内心是怎么想的；我不管你们两个在一起得多么光明正大名正言顺，只要你说一句喜欢我，哪怕就这么当一辈子小三也无所谓。”

……

……

……

不知过了多久，我无声地叹了口气。

然后坐起身，任由于星筑滑坐在我的腿根，手掌抚过他滑嫩的大腿内侧，安抚地摸了摸有些萎靡的小鸟，又伸出手从沙发底下摸出一支润滑剂，细细地开拓了一番后，便把他抱在怀里，就着湿腻的液体顶了进去。


	28. 出轨那些事儿

于星筑趴在我怀里，被我顶到最深处的时候轻声呜咽了一下，细小的虎牙磕在我的肩膀，像是想在我身上留下点什么痕迹，却又碍于自己目前的小三身份，慢慢地磨了一会儿后，还是悄无声息地收了回去。

他这会儿倒不见了刚才那嚣张的模样，只是默默地挂在我身上，随着我进出的动作哼哼唧唧地小声呻吟着，也没有像往常那样嚷嚷出什么让人难为情的骚话，湿润的红唇不停地啄在我的脸颊和嘴角，软绵绵的就像一只小动物。

知道他已经适应得差不多，这会儿也已经来了感觉，我却仍是动得很小心，慢慢地把紧致的甬道磨得湿软之后，愈发察觉到了自己的小鸟对这具身体的依恋。

“……”

我看于星筑，于星筑果然已经不再满足于这种浅尝辄止似的搞法，干脆又直起身把我推倒在柔软的沙发里，调整了一个更舒适的姿势骑在我的小鸟上，顺从着自己的感觉和需要动了起来，用那朵同样饥渴的小菊花套弄着我的小鸟，满脸都是迷醉的神情。

知道眼前的小碧池早就骑惯了我的小鸟，情热之下也一向很有分寸，绝不会贸然伤了自己，我便也坦然地任他就这么娴熟浪荡地骑着，微眯起双眼专心享受了起来。

……

搞完一次之后我摸摸于星筑裸露在外的胳膊和腰身，感觉他身上好像还是有点发冷，便维持着交合的姿势把他抱起来，到浴室去放了一缸热水；然后就这么一边在盛满热水的浴桶里慢慢地动着腰，一边挤了些洗发露来帮他洗头发。

以前我和于星筑经常这么一起洗鸳鸯浴，毕竟唐朝和张虞年都是忙碌的大人，只有我们两个无所事事的宅男会闲到天天搞这种情趣，做爱的频率足够高，关系也就自然比另外两人更好一些。

可惜他就这么把头发剪了，虽然看起来是比长发的时候飒爽一些，但我却有点不太习惯，这个时候从背面看上去甚至还有点陌生；但也正因如此，异样的刺激让我的小鸟更加灼热地硬在他的身体里，只巴不得把眼前换了风格的美男再翻来覆去地搞个一百遍才好。

不过短发也有短发的好处，非常节约洗发露不说，事后吹干的时间也大幅度缩水，不会在两人都猴急的时候太影响情趣。

我把洗完澡之后干干爽爽的于星筑抛到自己的床上，见他拉起被子盖住自己，欲迎还拒似的朝我抛了个媚眼，鼻间便禁不住又是一热，只想恶狠狠地把这个小碧池屮到哭着求饶为止。

……

虽然平日里于星筑胜在自己的年龄优势，是他们三个当中唯一一个能和我战个平分秋色的存在，不过今天毕竟刚考完试，又蹲在门外面挨饿受冻了那么久，此时即便小菊花还远远没有吃饱，精力却渐渐地有些跟不上了，三次之后便软绵绵地窝进我怀里，像往常那样懒洋洋地趴在我胸膛前，发出了猫一样惬意的呜噜声。

注意到怀里的人尽管已经很累了，却还是睁着那双幽幽的漂亮眼睛盯着我，好像自己一闭眼，我就会再逃跑似的；我看着他，犹豫了一会儿后，还是叹了口气轻声道：

“星星啊，你为什么会喜欢我呢。”

于星筑顿了一下，理所当然道：“一见钟情呗。”

“……”

察觉到我的表情显然有些不太信服，于星筑的眼神便变得幽怨起来，凉凉地看着我道：“怎么，你能对唐朝一见钟情，我就不能对你一见钟情吗？”

闻言，我的右眼皮跳了一下。

看来这小碧池果真像他在小号上独白的那样，一早就对我和唐朝以前的那点破事儿了如指掌，也在当初搬进这个家的时候就存了挖墙脚的心思。

只不过……

我捏捏自己的脸颊，有些困惑地眨了下眼睛，若有所思道：“可我虽然长得不赖，但也不是那种倾国倾城能让人一眼万年的类型吧；当年不认识我是王一一的话，这也就是细皮嫩肉的零号标配外型，到底哪里戳中你了？”

“……”

这个问题显然难倒了于星筑。他撑起身来歪着脑袋思索着，好像自己也不太清楚当年是怎么昏了头，好半天才憋出来两个字：

“可爱。”

见我恍惚了一下，又坚定地补充道：“比皮卡丘还可爱。”

……

我看着于星筑，不知道该用什么样的表情来面对这样的赞美。

对于万年宝可梦厨的小碧池来说，比皮卡丘还可爱真的是至高无上的赞美了；但与此同时，可爱也是一个很无奈的中性词，当一个人长得既不英俊也没有气质，通常就会被旁人用可爱来形容。

我沉默了一会儿，还是敏锐地找到了这种通用话术的逻辑漏洞：“说是一见钟情，可你当初还不知道王一一的大名，就不怕我其实是个零号吗？万一我是个对菊花有PTSD的万年纯零，莫非你还愿意为我做一不成？”

“……”

似乎没料到自己会受到这样的诘问，于星筑肉眼可见地呆滞了一下，然后深深地看了我一眼，沉痛道：“愿意。”

******

怎么说呢，当我王一一听到这两个字的时候，一瞬间竟感动得热泪盈眶。

真爱啊，这小碧池对我真的是真爱啊！

……

好不容易把几欲夺眶而出的泪花给憋回去，我转身把他抱得更紧了些，又郁闷道：“那你以前怎么也从来没跟我告白过？搞得我以为你就是纯粹喜欢我的小鸟，还总担心你跟别人好上之后就会搬出去。”

不说还好，这一说，于星筑便倏然红了眼眶。

他猛地抬起头来，看着我委屈道：“我怎么没告白过？每次搞完我都很认真地在和你告白啊，说一一我喜欢你我真的好喜欢你，可是你每次听到都一副面无表情的样子，我还以为是你压根儿对我没什么好感，只是把我当成唐朝的替代品求个安慰罢了。”

闻言，我傻眼了。

仔细想想好像还真是，于星筑以前经常会在床上说一些类似于喜欢我这种像是告白一样的话，不过我总把那当成是用过小鸟之后礼貌性的结语，居然从没想过那可能是真心的。

我有些心虚地看向于星筑，于星筑的目光依然幽怨：“要不是你偷偷跑来看我，我还以为你真的从没喜欢过我呢。”

他说着凑过来亲了亲我的唇畔，又趴到我的胸膛前两眼亮晶晶地盯着我，低声问道：“不过一一，你为什么忽然想通了跑来看我，只是为了给我送offer吗？”

……

我沉默了一会儿，伸出手来摸摸他的脑袋，如实道：“我担心你啊。本来只是想去直播间看看你的近况，结果你不在，微博又有一群莫名其妙的喷子……”

于星筑闻言挑起眉，不以为然道：

“哦，又是那群不知道从哪儿看到我的黑料就跑来骂人的喷子啊；无所谓，反正也不是第一次了。”

“……”

我紧紧地盯着于星筑那张云淡风轻的小脸，始终没能从中看出什么来，似乎是真的不在意网上那些恶意的评论。

虽然不论怎么说，他能想开就好；只是想到那些煞有介事地和我对骂了几百楼的喷子，便忍不住皱眉道：

“可是有些人骂得真的很难听，无凭无据的，就这么放任他们真的好么？”

于星筑闻言苦笑了一下，无奈地看着我道：

“又能怎么办，键盘侠们本来就是靠着网络暴力发泄现实中的失意人生的，堵住了一个人的嘴还有下一个，也根本不会听你解释。现在想通了，只要我拔了网线不去看它们，现实不照样过得很好么？”

他托着自己的下巴趴在枕头上，像是在讲别人的故事似的跟我讲道：“我以前的确因为这种事咨询过律师报过警，结果发现网线那头嘴最臭的喷子是个穷得叮当响的未成年高中生，老妈是植物人，老爸欠了一屁股赌债，还能怎么告他？所以也就口头上听个道歉，最后还是算了。”

他说着叹了口气，看起来有点疲惫的样子：

“我现在真的觉得很厌倦了，所以才会退网一段时间图个清净，哪知道被你看到，也算是因祸得福吧。”

便凑过来大大地亲了我一口，笑眯眯道：“一一，你能为我担心，我很开心。”

……

……

其实我很想问问他为什么这些烦恼从来没和我说过，明明平日里两人关系那么好，出了这种事却从没和他一起面对过，隐隐感到内疚和心疼的同时，也确定了我果然喜欢这个小碧池的事实。

可惜这个时候的我没法轻易地允诺些什么出来，过了一会儿也只是摸摸他那头柔软的短发，道：

“以后要把头发重新留起来。”

于星筑点点头，朝我狡黠一笑：“那你得保证以后不能和我分手，不然我还剪这么短。”

我轻拍了一下他的脑门，便见他佯装吃痛地缩到我怀里，又抱住我撒娇道：

“一一，你会继续和我在一起的对吧？”

想了想又赶紧补充道：“我保证以后都乖乖的，再也不和唐朝吵架了。”

……

不提倒好，这一提到唐朝，我那原本还有些荡漾的心情便又低落了下来。

于是半晌也只能道一声：“睡吧。”

便把他抱在怀里，强迫自己不再去想醒来以后即将面对的审判，嗅着鼻尖沐浴过后的清香，在均匀的呼吸声中阖起了眼睛。

于星筑安静地枕在我的臂弯里，似乎也知道我这会儿其实已经有了答案，便没有急着催促我，低下头来蹭蹭我的颈窝，慢慢地沉入了梦乡。

朦胧间我听到门外有钥匙的转动声，紧接而来的便是男人在客厅里走动的声响。我知道那是唐朝回来了，兴许也从两人留在沙发上的痕迹看出了什么，心头微沉的同时，却把怀里的于星筑搂得更紧了些。

……

奇怪的是尽管内心忐忑而忧愁，这一觉我却依然睡得香甜无比，醒来的时候阳光已经懒散地透过窗帘洒了进来，而于星筑正趴在门边朝门缝外看着，神色略有些紧张和不知所措，见我醒来便回过头，咬着唇低声道：

“唐朝在外面……我……”

我了然地起身套上背心，然后下床去安抚般拍拍他的手，深吸了一口气后，还是开门走了出去。

唐朝正在厨房里熬汤，听到声响后便意味不明地挑起眉，朝我们两个看了过来。


	29. 审判那些事儿

也许是唐朝身上散发出来的正宫气场太过浓郁，对视的瞬间于星筑打了个寒颤，下意识往我背后缩了缩。

他这会儿倒不见了平日里跟唐朝吵架时那狂妄的小样，似乎也对自己目前的小三身份心中有数，怯怯的神色看得我有点好笑，却又完全笑不出来。

我看唐朝，唐朝的脸上看不出有什么情绪。他把熬好的奶油南瓜汤从灶上端下来，又解开围裙，拉开餐桌旁的椅子翘着二郎腿坐下，然后气定神闲地点起一根烟，像是在考虑如何处理眼前的出轨现场。

“很行嘛，王一一。”他吐出一口烟圈，眯起眼睛看我道，“这才过了多久，就学会给我戴绿帽了？”

“……”

闻言，我的心一下子凉了个彻底。

身后的人略显不安地攥紧了我的衣角，迫使我在惭愧和羞耻的情绪中让自己冷静下来。

许久，我咽了下口水，结结巴巴地出声道，“对、对不起。”

然后沉默了一会儿，还是狠了狠心抬起头，直视着唐朝道：“我真的喜欢于星筑。”

……

厨房内的空气似乎有一瞬间的凝固。我回过头去，于星筑正抓着我的手臂，两只眼睛都红红的，也不知道是感动是酸涩。

身旁的白月光和朱砂痣正僵冷地对峙着，我总觉得眼前的一幕似乎特别抓马，像极了我无聊时会刷个几集的狗血家庭伦理剧；只是此时的主角变成了我自己，可悲的感觉也就多过可笑了。

造化弄人，真的是造化弄人啊。

……

……

“唉……”

不知过了多久，唐朝长长地叹了口气。

“行了，知道了。”他面无表情地站起身，把烤好的小面包从烤箱里端出来，叼着烟道，“赶紧洗手吃饭吧。”

我：“……”

于星筑：“……”

我看看眼前和往常没什么区别的唐朝，又看看旁边似乎已经彻底傻掉的第三者，有些怀疑地揉揉眼睛，不知道自己的正宫娘娘究竟葫芦里卖的什么药。

回过神来的时候，唐朝居然从碗橱里拿出了三套餐具，盛好汤又切好面包端过来，很自然地摆在我和于星筑平时的位子上，然后掐灭了嘴上的烟，悠闲地享用起自己亲手做的早餐来。

南瓜汤温暖的香气扑鼻而来，我挠挠头，有些恍惚地道：“那个，唐朝，你的意思是……”

“就这么过着呗，反正也已经习惯了。”唐朝往自己的面包上刷了点牛油果酱，闻言淡淡地瞥我一眼，“不然还能怎样？逼你从我们两个当中选一个，有他没我有我没他？多大的人了，总不能还像个幼稚的小孩儿一样没分寸。”

“……”

我看向身旁，某个幼稚的小孩儿讪讪地别过了头去，似乎觉得有点羞愧；见我已经拉开椅子坐了下来，便也乖巧地在我旁边坐下，脑袋垂得低低的，小心翼翼地咬了一口面包。

一时间王家餐桌就好像什么也没发生过一般，三个人像往常那样平淡地吃着早餐，但气氛又显然比之前这两个人共处的时候和谐了不少。

……

说真的，虽然之前隐约预料到了唐朝不会因为这个和我分手，可眼下他就这么毫无芥蒂地接受了三个人这样的关系，甚至压根儿没有任何质问我的打算，就显然超乎我的想象了。

我盯着唐朝那张细嚼慢咽的俊脸，很想开口说点什么，却还是憋了回去。

“一一，有时候想不通的事儿，其实也没必要偏要勉强自己去想通，顺其自然就行了；你得知道我了解你，我也是真的爱你。”吃饱了的唐朝扯出一张餐巾来擦擦嘴角，平静地看着我道，“所以你是自由的，仅此而已。”

******

唐朝这番话听得我感动之余，心里颇有点不是滋味。

敢情他也像早就熟知我们两人误会的于星筑那样，从一开始就什么都知道，明白我已经在这误会的几年间喜欢上了插足的同居人，罪恶的心思想斩也斩不断，也一直挣扎在对自己的唾弃当中。

成年人一向知道取舍，与其接受不来又无法和我分开，最后闹得两败俱伤，还不如就这么得过且过算了，也早就做好了于星筑会回来的准备。

这样的认知让我愈发羞愧起来；羞愧的同时，也更加肯定当年的王一一果然没爱错人。

……

余光瞥见于星筑的神色似乎也有些怔愣，默默地拿汤匙搅拌着自己面前的南瓜汤，也不知在想些什么。

我知道他这会儿的心情肯定比我更复杂，毕竟这小子和唐朝的境界显然差得远了，要是我先和他在一起，本来就存了撬墙角心思的小碧池还不非得闹到我和唐朝分手不可。

可惜再怎么嫌弃，我也同样没法离开这个喜欢皮卡丘和小鸟的小碧池了。

幽幽地收回目光时，对面已然抽起饭后一支烟、看起来快活似神仙的唐朝忽然挑起眉，意味不明地看向正埋头喝汤的小碧池，微眯起眼睛道：“小星星，以后在家里给我听话点儿，知道了吗？”

于星筑一顿，小鸡啄米似的点点头。

唐朝满意地吐了口烟圈，又道：“叫一声哥来听听。”

……

这就是赤裸裸的调戏了。

我看向于星筑，于星筑果然憋屈得满脸通红，似乎想像往常一样喷他个几句，却又明白自己现在的立场；因此挣扎了一番后，还是艰难地憋出了一个字：

“哥……”

唐朝一笑，飘飘然地应道：“哎~”

我：“……”

不知道为什么，我觉得唐朝看起来甚至有点愉悦。

想来也是，再没有什么比一直跟自己呛声的小碧池如今不得不服软，在自己面前吃瘪的样子更加大快人心了。

唐朝抽完了两根烟，低头看了一眼手机屏幕上的时间，便起身把自己的外套穿上，道：“好了，你们先吃吧；我今天去出外景，可能会忙到很晚，晚饭就不用准备我的那份了。”

见于星筑双眼一亮，唐朝瞥他一眼，把烟盒放进口袋里，凉凉道：“庆祝上位之前先想想你的房间该怎么办，趁早把该搬的都搬回来，不然过年的时候搬家公司费用可贵了。”

于星筑：“……”

******

客厅的大门落上之后，于星筑僵硬无比地转头看向他那萧瑟无比的房间，空洞的双眼里写满了杯具二字。

和不是很注重精神生活的我和唐朝相比，于星筑的房间里花里胡哨的东西本来就多，他那些大件的手办和典藏款游戏都是分了好几批次搬出去的，一下子全都搬回来还真的是件麻烦事儿。

我幸灾乐祸地看着皮卡丘倏然变得苦闷的小脸，心情愉快地继续吃着小面包，一碗南瓜汤下肚觉得还没吃饱，便又站起身去盛了一碗。

回来的时候，于星筑还在看着自己的房间，只是眼神慢慢变得若有所思起来。

半晌他道：“一一。”

“没事儿，”我摸摸他的脑袋，安慰道，“不是考完试了吗，正好这两天我也没什么事做，租个车去帮你搬回来好了。”

“不是，我是想说……”

他咬咬唇，目光落在厨房外某扇紧闭了有段时间的房门，试探着道：“你不去把张教授也找回来吗？”


	30. 票圈那些事儿

我愣了一下，也顺着他的视线朝张虞年的房间看了一眼，若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

回过头的时候，于星筑正直勾勾地盯着我，虽然神色看起来很平静，眼底却还是有点复杂的情绪。

我当然知道这小子肯定不是大方到想要多一个人来分享自己的老攻，在这个时候忽然提起张教授，八成只是唐朝的大度让他倍感羞愧，不甘自己的境界被比下去罢了。

于是我沉吟了一会儿，摇摇头道：“不用了，人家张教授本身就对我没什么那方面的意思，又不是天生的同志，就这么回归自己的正常生活也挺好。”

语毕我淡淡地心酸了一下，虽然也只是小小的一下。

其实抛开我和同居的这三个人以往的渊源来看，张虞年毫无疑问会是曾经流连花丛的王一一最中意的那种理想型；可惜两人相处的时间毕竟太短，只是忠于身体欲望的直男教授也没可能会对我生出什么恋爱般的情愫来，不然也不会那么干脆利落地答应搬出去。

好在我也只是刚刚对张教授有了那么一点好感的苗头，现在掐灭，也还为时不晚；毕竟我如今已经有了两个这么爱我的老婆，还妄想着再多一个就有点太不像话了。

我看于星筑，于星筑皱了皱鼻子，看起来似乎想说点什么，最后却还是点点头，默默地啃起了自己的小面包。

昨晚才被小鸟滋润过、此时又正在乖巧进食的皮卡丘气色自然很是不错，虽然剪了头发之后的小碧池味儿已经淡了许多，此时阳光照在他雪白晶莹的侧脸，看起来别有一番明媚的气质；仔细看上去嘴唇也有些微微的红肿，咬在面包上的样子似乎格外色情，也不知道是刚才喝的汤太烫，还是昨晚咬多了我的小鸟。

所谓饱暖思淫欲，看着看着，我的眼睛便眯成了一条缝。

于星筑仿佛察觉到什么似的抬起头，然后微挑起眉，了然地狡黠一笑，圆圆的脚趾就这么顺着我的小腿蹭了上来。

感觉到他已经熟练地探到我的两腿之间，用脚趾摩挲起了我的小鸟，我颤了一下霍然起身，就这么心潮澎湃地扑过去把他按在餐桌上，恶狠狠地又搞了一次。

******

饭后正式上位的皮卡丘知道我还有工作要忙，便戴起乳胶手套勤快地去刷碗，小菊花吃饱后的靓丽神采自然非同一般，还哼着小曲把家里都打扫了一遍。

他现在的房间里连张床垫都没有，光秃秃的床板肯定是没法睡的，好在我虽然买了张巨大的双人床，唐朝却也不怎么经常跟我睡在一起，毕竟唐大爷的睡相着实不敢恭维，而我又是个睡得很浅的人，所以他回来晚的时候还是更习惯去睡自己房间的小床。

得到把自己的东西全都搬回来之前可以暂时睡在我房间的允许后，于星筑看起来似乎情绪高涨，给在书房工作的我煮了一壶热咖啡后，就拿出包里的简易支架到我房间开直播去了。

而我坐在书房里对着屏幕上的文档发了一会儿呆，总觉得自己这会儿的心态好像有点似曾相识。

微信的工作群还在不停地滚动着，我犹豫了一下，最终还是没能扼制住自己旺盛的好奇心，点开了张虞年的头像，暗搓搓地视奸起了他的朋友圈。

为了避免遗漏掉什么重要的讯息，我一口气把他的朋友圈拉到最底层，这才一条条地挨个看起来。

……

与张教授那性冷淡似的外表不同，他的说说居然出乎意料的很有生活气息，还是个随手拍爱好者，花花草草的风景配上自己的即时心情，偶尔来那么几条咖啡和小资餐馆的评测，除了用词都比较斯文不花哨之外，感觉和于星筑的朋友圈也不差许多。

然而我一路上拉过去，就发现了事情没有我想象得那么简单。

张虞年应该不是只屏蔽了我一个，而是无差别屏蔽了加过他微信的所有人。

原因无他，虽然刚开始那些说说还都像是随手分享的日常，后来的口吻却渐渐变得诡异起来，感觉不像是在分享给别人看，倒像是涉及了自己的恶趣味而不能被旁人看到的私人日记。

比如某年某月他分享了一张慈善音乐节的现场糊照，说前排校长光秃秃的地中海锃亮得跟个大灯泡似的，严重影响他欣赏交响乐的心情，这要是被于星筑他们大学的老师或领导看见，哪怕是分组漏下的任何一个人去打小报告，可不得有他好看的。

不过话说回来没想到张教授这人看起来这么闷，吐槽的风格却意外的令人神清气爽，说他妈催孙子催得那么紧，明明现在二胎早就开放了，干嘛不直接给他生个弟弟；想到在他妈面前乖巧得像个小猪仔一样的张教授内心戏却这么多，我的嘴角便忍不住又扬起一丝慈爱的弧度。

时间线一路往上拉着，我居然看到了自己的照片。

背景看起来似乎是我们小区花园，我正坐在秋千上低头玩手机，阳光懒散温煦，周围绿意蓬勃，好一个青葱水灵的活力少年郎。

张教授也不知道是在什么地方偷拍的我，配文是：衣服挺好看。

“……”

我看着图上的王一一那件土得掉渣的格子衫，一瞬间哭笑不得。

其实身为半个码农的我也不知道自己的审美为什么总会往格子衫上靠拢，以前仗着自己的美少年外型还能勉强凑合凑合，还是于星筑搬过来之后用他时尚博主的毒辣眼光帮我好好改造了一番，才没沦落到泯然众人的水平。

——等等，于星筑搬过来之前的照片？

我一看日期，还真是三年多以前，我连大学都还没毕业，图上的时间应该是刚刚通过毕设之后，正在给唐朝发微信打算一起去吃饭来着。

原来张教授这么早就注意到我了吗？

来不及去吐槽他这意外老土的审美，我精神一振，继续划拉他的说说。

……

果然在这之后，我的出镜率便直线上升。

有啃着煎饼果子奔出小区赶地铁的，有趿拉着拖鞋到凉亭里看大爷练书法的，还有从菜市场回来蹲在路边逗狗的。

而张教授的配文似乎也尤为诡异。

煎饼应该好吃。

拖鞋挺舒服。

我讨厌狗。

……

我暂且放下手机，下一刻便陷入了深深的沉思，只觉得自己小小的脑袋充满了大大的疑惑。

翻来覆去地确认过，我应该是张虞年的朋友圈里唯一一个正面出场过的人物，除了我之外他没有拍过任何一个人，甚至连他那漂亮性感的前妻都没有。

以各种角度偷拍同一个小区的业主，并配上令人摸不着头脑的文字，从心理学的角度来讲，张教授该不会是不能理解为什么自己总受我吸引，所以才想当然地把原因都归咎于我的穿着打扮吧。

我眼神一凛，越想越觉得有这个可能。

难不成张教授也是对我一见钟情什么的……

浪漫的粉红泡泡弥漫在整间书房，我红着脸，心里很想暗唾一声张教授这个暗恋我的死鬼，下一刻却又注意到了他发这些说说的时间。

如果没记错的话，张教授和他前妻结婚半年，之前应该也交往了一段时间，这些照片毫无疑问就是他们在交往和结婚期间偷拍的。

我发了一会儿呆，下一刻便彻底震惊了。

搞了半天原来我才是小三？？

张教授精神出轨在前，老婆肉体出轨在后？？？

******

……

许久，我擦掉额角的冷汗，定下神来把时间线拉到他搬进我家之后。

对于离婚这件事张教授并没有怎么记录，愤怒之后的反应似乎也是淡淡的，没什么失恋和落寞的情绪。

搬进我家的那天他一反常态地使用了笑脸的表情，说自己今天很开心。

……

而张教授看来也是真的不知道自己为什么开心，因为他在亲眼目睹我和唐朝在床上的激烈过后，被打开了新世界大门的闷骚直男居然是真的恐同，事后各种做功课的痕迹都明显地在时间线上留了下来，李银河老师的《他们的世界》都不知道拜读了多少遍，可能到最后也没有说服自己，但是已经妥协了。

然后不知过了多久，我的倩影又一次在张教授的时间线上霸屏，而这次几乎都是近照，有在厨房里泡咖啡的我，有搞完之后毫无防备睡在他枕边的我。

而张教授的文案也精简成了两个字。

可爱。

可爱。

可爱。

……  
……

我忽然想起似乎很久之前，同样夸过我可爱的于星筑曾经在打游戏的时候告诉我，说当你对一个人或事有好感的时候，可能会吹出很多彩虹屁来夸奖他；但当你疯狂地喜欢上他时，空荡荡的脑海里就会只剩下可爱这两个字，再也想不出更贴切的形容词。

原来真的不是我自作多情，张教授的这种行为几乎已经可以用痴汉来定罪了。

……

生平头一回，我王一一被自己的魅力震慑到几乎落泪。

两颊已经飞上了粉红的小花，我退出张虞年的朋友圈，对着他那张极简主义的头像看了好久，下意识就想打个语音过去。

然而就在我即将按到拨通键的一刹那，我猛然回过神来，赶紧刹住了手。

不对啊，明明是他喜欢我来着，既然如此为什么不是他主动来找我，而是我主动去找他？

喜欢我又不争取算什么，家里还有两个帅哥都喜欢我呢，哼。

思来想去，我决定按兵不动，贯彻男人的不主动不拒绝不负责原则，心道他张教授要是来找我，那我就勉为其难地接受他；要是不来找我，我王一一难道缺他这一个老婆么，哼。

这样想着，我便飘飘然起来，目光深沉地最后看了一眼张虞年的头像，便把手机扔到一边，对着电脑屏幕投入到工作当中，专注地敲起了键盘。

******

……

一天过去了。

两天过去了。

到了第三天，我忽然有点怀疑起自己之前的结论来。

这不对啊，如果张教授真的喜欢我，怎么会按捺到现在都还没有任何动作？

以前张虞年就算再不主动，也还是会在夜里偷偷摸摸地爬上我的床，该争取的也都还是会试一试；可如今却活不见人死不见鬼，脸皮再薄也不至于就这么眼睁睁看着喜欢的人和他劳燕分飞吧？

加油站中，我坐在车里排着队等待加油，揪心无比地刷新着张虞年的朋友圈。

和某个已经成功上位的小碧池一样，他这一个多月来也没有发出任何实质性的内容，朋友圈的最新一条是个提醒我一般的省略号，上条是唐朝回来之前我下厨做的一碗打卤面，之后就再没了动静。

现在学校已经放了寒假，也不知道他现在在哪里，又究竟在干些什么。

……

算了，不来找我就不来呗，如今这患得患失的小样，搞得倒像是我王一一非他不可似的。

我泄气般把手机收回口袋，见前面已经有人加完了油，便把车又开得靠前了些。

唐朝虽然嘴上说着风凉话，其实也还是蛮关心于星筑的，爽快地把他的本田老爷车借了我给小碧池搬家，今天也刚好搬完最后一波，于是打算回来之前帮唐朝加满油，再去超市里买点进口的食材回家做一顿大餐。

其实按照我的计划，今天本应该就是团圆餐了，哪知慢吞吞的张教授居然这么磨人。

……

就在这个时候，我忽然注意到自己的右前方似乎有一道闪瞎眼的豪车影子。

有些恍惚地抬头看过去，那辆崭新漂亮的保时捷果不其然正是张教授的爱驹。

张虞年下了驾驶座，似乎正在和加油员小哥说些什么；看到他的一瞬间我赶紧低下了头去，心里觉得有点难以置信，又有点说不出来的暗喜。

他并不知道这是唐朝的车，因此也完全没注意到我，意识到这点后我便再度抬起头，偷偷地从这个视角盲区打量起了他来。

没想到居然会在加油站撞见张虞年，放假期间不用去教课，他难得的没有穿自己的正装，而是一身看起来非常儒雅帅气的深灰色休闲装，看得我眼前一亮，差点不合时宜地犯起了花痴。

他没有戴眼镜，俊秀的五官就这么毫无保留地暴露在明朗的光线下，音乐教授的古典气质却没有被折损丝毫，礼貌地道谢后还微笑了一下，感觉连旁边的加油员小哥都如沐春风。

不愧是喜欢我的人，他怎么这么优秀。

……

然而下一刻我便迟钝地发现，张虞年似乎好像比一个多月前胖了点。

虽然平日里的张教授的确有点太瘦，如此一来倒是刚刚好不会让人觉得过于单薄的程度，但我却如鲠在喉，莫名觉得有点不爽。

明明我家小碧池这一个多月来都想我想得瘦了一圈，他张教授居然还胖了，胖了？？？

想到这里我便出离愤怒起来，眼见他加完油后已经坐进车里，云淡风轻地开出了加油站，便也看了一眼油量表，觉得好像不加油也还够开一段时间，便当机立断从加油的队伍中退出来，紧紧地尾随上了张教授。

其实我也没什么别的意思，只是眼下没什么事做，便想看看他现在要去哪儿；毕竟看他的打扮也不像是自己开车出去玩，倒像是去见什么人一样。

这撤回精最好别是去给我戴绿帽了吧。

我一边哼哼着一边开车，很快便蹙起了眉。

尾随之路并不算通畅，正赶上下班的高峰期，又好死不死地卡在张虞年车后遇到红灯；等绿灯亮起来的时候，张虞年早就一骑绝尘不见了踪影。

于是我把车开到路边，趴在方向盘上认真地思索了起来。

……

三分钟后，名侦探王一一正式上线。

这个点张虞年肯定不会是去办什么正事，毕竟他刚刚看起来不慌不忙神色轻松，再联想到这会儿是饭点，不擅长做饭的单身汉是下馆子去了也说不定；

这条主干道通往的美食商业街有两条，想到三个月前张虞年曾在一条说说中提到过某条路有家新开的港味馆很不错，我目光深沉地踩下油门，决定去碰碰运气。

……

把唐朝的本田老爷车开得嗡嗡响，我很快拐到了这附近一条以小资情调著称的美食街，看到港味馆前的停车场中一抹熟悉的保时捷靓影后，嘴角便扬起了一丝高深莫测的弧度。

我停好车，鬼鬼祟祟地趴在港味馆的玻璃窗外，借着凤尾竹的遮挡往里面看。

复古明亮的灯火之中，我果然看到了正拿着菜单在和服务员交谈的张虞年，而他面前还坐着一个风情万种的漂亮女人。

原本我以为是张家老妈又给他安排了什么新的相亲对象，然而下一刻我便发现，咦，这个妹妹我曾见过的。

可不就是张虞年离了婚的前妻么。


	31. 失恋那些事儿

嗯？

这什么情况？

我呆了一会儿，紧紧地盯着卡座间看起来相处得十分自然的两人，只觉得眼前的情景实在刺眼又古怪。

如果我没记错的话，张虞年当初是因为捉奸在床才和他前妻离婚的吧？两个人从此不反目成仇也就罢了，现在居然还能坐下来一起开开心心地吃饭？

虽然我深信漂亮妹妹出轨都是有原因的，肯定是因为张虞年这个恐同的深柜平时不好好交公粮，饿得美艳娇妻按捺不住就只能背着他偷汉子，这口锅当然不该只让人家妹子背；不过有道是好马不吃回头草，你都跟野男人跑了，还回来找他干嘛？

……

我瞪着眼睛看那暧昧的灯火下有说有笑的两个人，目光简直能在玻璃上烧出两个洞来，指甲也抠在上面尖锐地滑过，制造出的噪音很快使我成为了焦点。

门口穿着旗袍的漂亮迎宾妹子们朝我看过来，欲言又止似的面面相觑，像是想上前问问我是从哪个精神病院跑出来的，但又怕我有什么暴力倾向。

过了一会儿，我安静下来，望着玻璃里面的景色幽幽地叹了口气。

其实即便从一个基佬的角度来看，这种肤色健康、高挑性感的妹子也完全符合我的审美，打扮得时髦前卫，笑起来还有两个甜甜的酒窝，和儒雅俊美的张教授看起来有种互补的谜之般配感，可谓郎貌女也貌。

即便她理论上是我的情敌，我也没法对她生出什么讨厌的情绪来。

如果她能意识到自己的错误，和野男人彻底了断之后和张虞年重归于好，两人以后应该也是能过上温馨的小日子的吧……

想到这里，我注意到卡座间的两个人不知聊到了什么话题，张虞年抿了一口茶，下一刻居然开怀大笑了起来。

而当我看到如此灿烂的笑容出现在一向面瘫的张教授脸上时，是真的彻底惊愕了。

……

天知道我压根儿从来没见过张虞年笑得这么开心的样子，平日里即便心情不错，他也只会礼节性的微微一笑，我还以为大笑这种与张教授画风不符的东西生来就没写进他的基因呢？

这下原本还抱着一点点这两人并非复合的希冀之心也凉了个彻底。

我瞪着一双空洞的眼睛望着玻璃里笑得花枝乱颤的张教授，更加确定这两人就是旧情复燃；难怪这些天都没有任何来找我的迹象，敢情是已经欲求不满到泡前妻去了。

你好样的，张虞年，你好样的。

就你这有了新欢忘旧爱的大渣男还想我王一一的鸟吃呢，你想个peach！

我怨不了妹子，就只能磨着牙在心里暗骂那此时还毫不知情的张教授，半晌重重地哼了一声，在港味馆的服务员们看智障般关怀的目光中甩了甩袖，愤然离去。

******

……

气死我了。

双眼猩红地打开自家大门时，一阵好闻的饭菜香气从厨房里飘出来，隐约可见唐朝叼着烟，半裸着上身在其中忙碌的身影。

于星筑正抱着薯片坐在沙发上看日剧，见我进来便回过头，埋怨似的道：

“一一，怎么这么晚才回来？”

“……”

我盯着他。

于星筑不明所以地和我对视着。

然后我微眯起眼睛，下一刻便朝他压了过去，整个人都撑在他身上，居高临下地打量着他。

小碧池应该是刚刚洗完澡，柔软的黑发还有些微湿，浑身都散发着好闻的牛奶香氛味儿，长长的T恤只遮住了屁股，雪白雪白的长腿就这么光溜溜地暴露在我的视线下，散发着非常可口的色泽。

我便摸上去，总算被掌心下温热细腻的触感安抚得平静了许多。见于星筑眨着眼睛，似乎也被我摸得很舒服的样子，我又捏捏他的屁股，试探性地朝他T恤里面看了一眼；然后咽了下口水，原本亟待宣泄的怒火便倏然转换成了欲火。

于星筑微挑起眉，顺从地把双腿打得更开了些，显然知道我这样的眼神是什么意思。

可能是因为这会儿唐朝在家，一向喜欢真空的小碧池便勉为其难地穿上了内裤，果不其然还是皮卡丘的款式，小鸟已经因为我刚才的抚弄微微翘了起来，把皮卡丘的笑脸撑得湿润了一点，却比什么都没穿的时候更色情。

我一边揉着软软的屁股，一边扒了于星筑的内裤去玩他的小鸟，察觉到平时和我一样精力旺盛的皮卡丘后穴已经湿软了许多，便更觉得性奋，直接把自己的小鸟从牛仔裤的束缚里放出来，就想这么直接在沙发上搞他一次。

看到我那精神无比的小鸟时，于星筑显然也同样欲火中烧，虽然身体已经表现得和他本人一样诚实，但表情看起来却有一丝不自然，像是觉得当着唐朝的面就这么公然在客厅里搞起来似乎不太好，紧张地朝厨房看了一眼后，下一刻便又陶醉在了我技巧高超的前戏之中。

不得不说这次回来后，于星筑真的懂事了许多，要是平时我主动和他求欢，他还哪顾得上这么多。

其实我也不是不在意随时可能会从厨房出来的唐朝，只是情绪憋闷得太久，此时只想好好地搞一场发泄出来，才顾不得那么多了。

……

沐浴过后香喷喷软嫩嫩的小菊花还在羞涩地欢迎着我，我握着自己的小鸟在于星筑的大腿根轻蹭了两下，正急色地打算就这么操进去，毫无防备的后颈却忽然被拎了起来。

“干什么呢？”我回过头，便见唐朝黑着脸道，“一会儿饭就好了，要搞也等吃完饭再搞。”

“……”

我盯着他。

唐朝不明所以地和我对视着。

我的目光倏然向下，落在他那解了围裙之后裸露出来的漂亮胸肌上，然后放过还躺在沙发里迷迷糊糊的于星筑，直接嗷呜一声，抱住唐朝的腰便张口咬了上去。

唐朝显然没料到我会在这种相当于捉奸的情形下还敢对他起色心，俊眉微微一拧，还没来得及说点什么，就被我好死不死地咬在了胸前的小红豆上，当即呼吸一滞，喉咙便没了声音。

……

我一边用唐朝的胸肌磨着牙，一边上下其手地在他身上四处点火，很快便满意地看到了大老婆喘息着情欲高涨的模样，原本还有些抗拒的身体也彻底放松了下来，胯下巨鸟高耸着在我掌心里摩擦，显然已经是一副任我为所欲为的姿态。

而身后的于星筑显然不满自己就这么被冷落，伸出手来委屈地扯扯我的衣角，我便又回过头去亲他一口，把他揽在怀里，同样照顾起了他的小鸟。

帮两个老婆各撸出来一次之后，唐朝已经软倒在了我身上，虽然小鸟被我伺候得很爽，手感极棒的猛男屁股却还是在指尖的逗弄下难耐地收缩起来；余光瞥见沙发上的于星筑也早就软成了一汪春水，此时正屈起膝来眼神迷离地看着我。

我盯着眼前似乎格外香艳性感的画面，咕咚一声咽了下口水，两眼立刻冒出了绿光。

如果没会错意的话，这应该是……可以3P的意思吧……

天知道我已经多久没和他们玩过这么刺激的了，跃跃欲试地便把唐朝也拉到沙发上来，让这两个美男并肩躺在我身下，而自己则亲亲这个摸摸那个，目光高深地抬起下巴，思索着应该怎么享受接下来的美味。

“……”

事与愿违，正当我轻拢慢捻地想要在他们两个身上开始新一轮的挑逗时，虽然深处的欲火还远远没得到解决，但唐朝却显然不合时宜地想起了他那口还烧在灶上的锅，于是赶紧一个骨碌滚下沙发，奔到厨房去关火。

……

我和于星筑大眼瞪小眼，彼此都不知道这种情况到底要不要继续下去。

唐朝盛好了三个人的晚饭，便又点起一根烟回来，倚在厨房门口若有所思地看了我一会儿，忽然开口道：

“一一，你……”

虽然刚刚还被我搞得不要不要的，但年长的唐朝显然还是注意到了我的一点异常，见于星筑已经乖巧地穿好衣服去洗手吃饭，便深深地吸了一口烟，眯着眼道：

“是不是张教授的事？”

“……”

他不说还好，这一说，我便委屈地红了眼眶。

*****

在王家的饭桌上声泪俱下地控诉完张教授之后，我又舒舒服服地躺回了客厅的沙发，枕在于星筑的大腿上，任他拿了根棉签帮我掏耳朵，腿却搭在唐朝结实紧致的腹肌上，觉得自己真的是比神仙还快活。

唐朝抽着烟看他的手机，有一下没一下地帮我按摩着小腿，许久才道：“我觉得你还是去找张教授问问清楚比较好。如果像当初我们俩那样只是误会，事后你还不得悔死？”

于星筑帮我掏耳朵的动作顿了一下，目光似乎有些深沉，像是有点微微的妒意，但也赞同唐朝这样的看法。

“……我才不去找他。”

我闷闷地转过头去换了一边，鼻尖蹭在于星筑饭后又有些精神起来的小鸟上，深深嗅了一口他香喷喷的味道，然后拉住两个人的手，正色道：

“张教授他就是个美丽的意外，现在我有你们两个就够了，哪怕他真的回来找我，我们也绝对没有重归于好的可能。”

唐朝把烟头按灭在茶几上的烟灰缸，闻言挑起眉，显然有些不大信服。

我幽怨地看他一眼，感受到吃饱喝足后的几个人此时还都有的是精力，便又动手去扒他的裤子。

唐朝没再说话，我知道他这是妥协了，于是又把他们两个都掼到身下去，然后祭出自己早就耀武扬威起来的小鸟，心想今晚一定要把这两个美男都屮得哀哀叫唤不可。

忘了张教授那个负心汉大渣男，明明我还有两个这么爱我的老婆等我来浇灌呢，哼。

……

正搓着手打算开始享用自己的豪华大餐时，一种没来由的诡异预感却油然而生；我的动作迟疑了一下，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了客厅里传来的钥匙转动的声音。

我抬头一看，正拎着大包小包的张虞年走进门，对视的瞬间，便彻底呆滞在了原地。

我：“……”

唐朝：“……”

于星筑：“……”


	32. 笑点那些事儿

张教授究竟是什么百分百捉奸王一一的神仙设定？

我双眼无神地坐在已经没了半点激情余韵的沙发上，唐朝坐在左边给我扇着风，于星筑坐在右边给我垂着腿，两人像黑白无常似的守在判官两侧，只等着我向坐在对面的那个人兴师问罪。

到嘴的小鸟却没有吃到的的于星筑这会儿早就忘了张教授曾经是他的甲方爸爸，小眼神幽怨得似乎能把他盯出一个洞来；而唐朝也点上一根烟，深沉地吞云吐雾起来，即便他比旁边的小碧池要成熟得多，看起来却依然有点被打扰了性致的不爽。

面对三个人神色各异的审视，起初还有点局促的张教授却已经平静了下来，端起茶几上于星筑泡好的咖啡淡淡地喝了一口，目光飘忽着不知在想些什么。

我还以为薄脸皮如他看到这一幕，非得尴尬到落荒而逃才对；哪知张教授这一个多月来不知经历了什么，现在居然变得这么淡定。

嘴上说着会立刻搬出去，实际上连钥匙都没有还给我，招呼都不打一声就暗搓搓地跑了回来；现在倒好，他从原先只需要被我一个人灭口，变成了如今要被三个人灭口。

我看张教授，张教授好像终于感到了一丝紧张，喉结微微地滚动了一下，仍搭在马克杯上的指尖看起来也有些不安。

于是我把脚翘到茶几上，剔着牙道：“说说吧，张教授，您这会儿回来是要干什么来着？”

“……”

张教授看着我左拥右抱的样子，清眉似乎不动声色地微微蹙了一下。不待他回答，我便面无表情地继续道：

“搬家的话，今天已经很晚了；不如您先回去，白天再找个各自都空闲的时间过来吧。”

唐朝闻言瞥了我一眼，我也知道自己这话说得很有几分不客气的意思。虽然我没什么和张教授分手之后就老死不相往来的打算，但是想到不久前他和前妻那亲亲热热的样子，心里就老大不太舒服。

“我不能回来吗。”张教授仿佛没有听到我的后半句揶揄，神色看起来依然很平静，“还以为这么久没见，你肯定想我了。”

******

闻言，我右眼皮一跳。

暧昧而诡异的气氛中，我咽了下口水，余光瞥见于星筑和唐朝同时抖了抖，胳膊上都起了一层销魂的鸡皮疙瘩。

我沉思良久，看看身边神色复杂的大小老婆，又看看眼前云淡风轻的张教授，下一刻便陷入了深深的自我纠结。

这个口吻应该是……那个……那个什么的意思吧……

从来不喜欢自作多情、却也情商并不算低的王一一总觉得眼前的这一幕似乎格外矛盾。我摸摸下巴，知道就这么跟心中有数的张教授扯皮下去也不是办法，于是鼓起勇气，直视着他道：

“张虞年，你喜欢我么？”

“……”

张虞年似乎没料到我会这么直接地问出来，神色有一瞬间的怔愣；然后他顿了一下，又深吸一口气，把手伸到自己休闲装的口袋里，像是想要摸索出什么东西来。

我盯着他的口袋，脑海里忽然冒出了某种微妙的预感，下意识慌乱地道：

“停！”

见张虞年停下动作，不明所以地朝我看过来，我咬咬牙，努力克制着自己话里幽怨的调调，用严肃的口吻道：“你先解释一下，下午的时候为什么会和前妻在一起吃饭，难道是和她旧情复燃吗？”

张教授一呆，显然不知道我为什么会撞见他这疑似出轨的一幕，看来也是了解到了我刚刚那酸涩语气的来由，慌忙道：

“王一一，你听我解释。”

我眼神一凛，正襟危坐道：“好，我听你解释。”

“……”

我答应得这么快，倒让眼前没有预料到的年轻教授恍惚了一下。

看看旁边，连我的大小老婆都作出了洗耳恭听的姿态，张教授定了定神，开始将这一切的来龙去脉向我娓娓道来。

我听着听着，嘴角便歪了起来。

张虞年的解释其实很简单；简而言之，他的前妻其实并不是他的前妻，他从头到尾就没有跟人家扯过证，两人只是非常单纯的革命友谊。

据张教授称，这位被称作他前妻的超模辣妹其实是他在美国留学时的一个大学学妹，土生土长的华裔ABC，毕业多年后签了中国的公司回国工作，因为暂时找不到地方住，张虞年就收留了她几天，而这也正巧被上门催婚的张家老妈看到，误以为是儿子瞒着她找了对象，立刻喜上眉梢，张虞年也得以清静了一段时间。

在妹子表示非常乐意帮学长这个小忙之后，张虞年便将计就计，说他和妹子已经在美国扯了证，这样既可以远离催婚的骚扰，妹子也有了地方住，可谓是一箭双雕。

平时这两人各过各的，相处也算十分融洽；因为张虞年的公寓很大，妹子偶尔会把自己的男朋友带回来过夜，他也并不介意，本来相安无事。

哪知有段时间他忙着校内音乐节的事一直没回家，有个野男人鬼鬼祟祟频繁出入他家的身影被某个眼尖的邻居看到了，自此一传十十传百，不久之后整个小区的业主都知道了张教授被绿的凄惨故事，还传了好几个类似于什么当场捉奸在床、气得教授当场搬行李住酒店的版本。

而张教授在哭笑不得之际，正想跟大家解释一下还妹子一个清白，哪想不知小区里哪个大娘大婶悄悄去给张家老妈打了小报告，此事便变得一发不可收拾起来。

虽然已经被邻居们喷成了不知好歹给张教授戴绿帽的小碧池，不过好在妹子身为天性乐观的阿妹利卡人，并不是很care别人对自己的看法，只是开始头疼起了找新住处的事情。

而张教授则在这样的情况下，收到了我向他抛去的橄榄枝。

如愿以偿。

妹子不用再头疼，他也顺理成章地住到了我家来。

……

唐朝抽完第三根烟的时候，张虞年也口干舌燥地吁了口气。

平日里颇有些惜字如金风范的他可能还是第一次在我面前说这么多话，语毕便安静地看着我，像是也在等待着对自己的审判。

我憋了一会儿，道：“你跟她真的没感情？”

张虞年摇摇头：“我只把她当妹妹。而且她现在合约期满，已经决定和男朋友一起回国了。”

“……”

听到这些差强人意的解释，我的心情已经好了不少。想了想却还是酸溜溜地道：“没感情的话，那你和她在一起的时候为什么笑得那么开心？”

张教授一愣，显然对我这样的问难感到有些意外，迟疑了一会儿后，还是轻声解释道：“那个，我学妹她天生就是个很有幽默感的人，平时很会讲笑话，所以……”

“笑话？”

张教授顿了一下，似乎觉得有些难为情，但为了消除我对他的误会，半晌还是下定决心抬起头，望着我们正色道：“麒麟飞到北极会变成什么？”

我：“……”

唐朝：“……”

于星筑正抱着他的薯片吃得嘎嘣响，闻言不明所以地抬起头，随口道：“冰麒麟？”

“对，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

张教授满脸春风荡漾，和他不久前跟妹子在一起吃饭的时候笑得如出一辙。

好半天才注意到我们几个僵硬的表情，于是犹豫了一下，像是有些不解地小声道：“不好笑吗？”

我：“……”

唐朝：“……”

于星筑：“……”

******

“这题我会。”于星筑放下手上的薯片袋，面无表情道：“张教授，想听比这个还好笑的笑话吗？”

张虞年眼神一凛，然后点点头，身姿坐得更端正了些。

“什么剑是透明的？”

张虞年摇头，于星筑道：“看不剑。”

我：“……”

唐朝：“……”

朝张虞年看过去时，他果真又大笑了起来，看得出还在努力保持着自己的风度，不然笑到捶桌都是很有可能的事。

于星筑接着道：“一块三分熟的牛排遇到一块五分熟的牛排，他们为什么没有打招呼？——因为他们不熟。”

我和唐朝面无表情，张虞年笑得直打嗝。

“巧克力和西红柿打架，巧克力赢了，为什么？——因为巧克力棒。”

我和唐朝依然面无表情，而张虞年笑得眼泪都快飚出来了。

我：“……”

唐朝：“……”

于星筑：“……”

******

……

没想到啊。

和我同居了这么久的张教授居然还是个冷笑话爱好者，诡异的笑点简直比死海的海拔还要低。

我们三个沉默地看着大笑的张教授，彼此都实在不知道该做出什么样的表情才好；好在张教授把他三十年的笑点全笑完之后，还是很快恢复了正常。

他略显窘迫地咳嗽了一声，像是也察觉到了自己刚刚的失态，于是选择把这个话题略过去，接着他刚才的陈述继续道：

“咳，和她一起吃饭是因为听说她要回国了，我就让她把当初买来做戏的婚戒还给我，毕竟那个挺贵的，不卖掉我还怎么买新的。”

闻言，我左眼皮一跳。

然后眼睁睁地看着张虞年深吸一口气，从口袋里摸索出一个红丝绒的小盒子。

下一刻便递到我面前来，认真道：

“一一，可以的话，和我结婚好吗？”


	33. 求婚那些事儿

我：“……”

唐朝：“……”

于星筑：“……”

长久的寂静之后。

我佯装镇定地端起桌上的水喝了一口，努力让自己被震撼到的样子看起来不那么傻；回过神来的时候，张教授仍举着他那枚刚刚斥重金买来的求婚戒指，郑重其事地看着我，而我身边的两人显然已经被他这样的壮举给惊呆了。

我放下杯子，目光有些颤抖地落在他手中的戒指盒。

只能说还好不是什么妹子都爱的闪瞎眼大钻石，而是款式中规中矩的男戒，不然这会儿我非得昏过去不可。

生平头一回遭遇这种有板有眼的求婚，我咽了下口水，心里有些百感交集；而眼前一大一小两个老婆还在旁边盯着，一时间也不知道究竟该给出什么答复。

眼看原本震撼的气氛慢慢变得诡异起来，我欲言又止地摸着鼻子，旁边的惊呆二人组也终于给出了一点应有的反应。

唐朝捏着他那空了的烟盒，扶额不知在思索些什么，然后叹了口气，语重心长道：“张教授，虽说你的私事我们无权干涉……只不过和一一结婚这么大的事儿，你不事先跟我们两个商量一下吗？”

唐朝说得很委婉，不过显然已经足够让张教授这样的聪明人明白他的意思了。

如果是早在我还没有跟另外两个人摊牌的时候，张教授这种求婚法虽然惊人眼球，他们却也没法对此有意见；而现在的张教授虽然在他们三个里年纪最长，可论先来后到，他也只能做最小的。

我看张虞年，张虞年似乎恍惚了一下；然后微抿着唇，弯身在他进门时提的那堆大包小包里翻找了一会儿，抬起头来对我身边的两个人道：

“我带了礼物回来。”

“……”

唐朝眼神微妙地接过张虞年所谓的礼物，然后迟疑了一下，像是有点不懂张教授的用意。

而眼尖的于星筑则似乎从礼物包装的形状上看出了什么，当即吹了吹自己的指甲，用他那二十年拆快读的手速，三下五除二把他那份礼物的包装纸扯了下来。

张虞年送给唐朝的似乎是几张市面上极其稀有的黑金唱片，给于星筑的则是暴雪OW全款手办周边。

我：“……”

不知为何，我仿佛在一瞬间从这两个人的眼里看到了张虞年的陵谷沧桑。

******

不愧是这个家里最成熟的大人。

投其所好，对症下药。

我都不知道张虞年是什么时候去做了那两人的功课，似乎也料到自己回来后会经历这么一遭，而这两人即便不会为了这点礼物就转头把我给卖掉，从此怕是也很难再拿出大房二房的气场来压他了。

张教授，真是个可怕的男人啊……

见我的大老婆和二老婆心情复杂地同时转过头朝我看来，似乎已经把决定权交到了我手上，只口不提我在张教授上门之前才给自己立下的绝不跟他和好的flag，我憋了一会儿之后，忽然又抓住了某个重点：

“等等，结婚？我们两个男人怎么结婚，咱们这儿可是天朝，不是阿妹利卡啊。”

就算是阿妹利卡，我这也算犯了重婚罪吧。

内心暗暗地吐槽了一句后，我看到张教授放下手中男款的婚戒，又从口袋里拿出了一只女款的婚戒，看起来居然是相同的尺码准备了两个款式。紧绷的情绪似乎已经消散许多，张虞年托着两枚戒指，眼神温柔地轻声道：

“我知道不可能和一一领证，本来也不是非要讲究这种形式，只是想着有人能为我们见证一下就好……”

“行吧，”我还没来得及感动，便听到一旁的于星筑幽幽道，“所以张教授您的意思是，让一一穿女装跟你办个婚礼吗，还是唔……”

话音未落，我赶紧捂住了他的嘴。

唐朝挑眉道：“女装？”

“……”

我朝唐朝讪讪一笑，有些心虚地避开了他困惑的目光。

我家大老婆还不清楚我收了人家张教授的钱穿女装搞羞耻play的事儿，要是让他知道他之前出差的那一个月我们三个都背着他做了什么好事，我王一一的面子就真的要没处搁了。

“是这样，”张虞年推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“由于在我那些亲戚朋友眼里我是二婚，所以也不必再大张旗鼓办个婚礼，一起吃个饭就可以了，主要是想拍个婚纱照挂起来……”

他说着，居然看了一眼唐朝。

我当然知道他是什么意思。算来我们这几个人技能也相当齐全，摄影有唐朝，化妆有于星筑，张教授这共同富裕的如意算盘打得可太好了。

我看唐朝，唐朝没什么表情。

再看于星筑，于星筑看起来也没什么异议。过了一会儿只是叹了口气，略有幽怨地道：“我也想和一一结婚……”

这话说得颇有几分心酸的调调。

想来也是，理论上我不可能和他们其中的任何一个结婚，同性婚姻还不知哪年能合法化是一回事；即便我们私奔到国外，也没有哪个国家会有四个人可以一起结婚的法律。

我不知道该说什么，就抬手揉了揉于星筑的脑袋。

“可以啊。”唐朝忽然打了个哈欠，目光幽深着也不知在想些什么，凑过来用不大不小的声音对我道，“一一，结婚这事儿可不能偏心，既然要和张教授拍结婚照，不如我们三个都拍好了。”

我：“……？”

“好啊好啊！”

于星筑估计还是第一次没有反驳唐朝的提议，还不等唐朝接着讲下去，就不知天马行空地脑补了些什么，一脸兴奋地凑到我耳边悄悄道：

“我要穿婚纱和一一拍结婚照，一一也要穿婚纱和我拍。”

我：“……？？”

******

虽说有些不合时宜，我的脑海里却浮现出了一些相当刺激的画面。

穿女装和他们拍婚纱照也不是不行，公平起见，反过来如果是他们穿女装的话……

于星筑的女装虽然早就看腻了，但穿婚纱的样子我还没见过，肯定别有一番靓丽的风情；而张教授本身就是气质型的纤细美男，真穿女装的话，可能也不会输给身为行家的小碧池。

至于唐朝么，咳。

虽然他的身材稍微比另外两个健壮了些，我一时间有点想象不出他穿婚纱会是什么样子，不过这个时候多瞟他两眼，内心居然还有点隐隐的期待。

“可以，那就这样吧。”

唐朝显然不知道此时我脑海里的危险想法，见我和张虞年都没有什么异议，便站起身来伸了个懒腰，然后把他那几张黑金唱片揣好，道：“趁工作室还有人没下班，我去预约几个比较热门的拍摄场地，就看张教授喜欢哪里了。”

见财大气粗的张虞年点头，唐朝便打着电话朝阳台走去，而于星筑也兴致勃勃地奔回他的房间上网挑婚纱了，一时间客厅里就只剩下我们两个人，以及墙上钟表滴滴答答的声音。

……

我拿起茶几上的两个戒指盒，取出来对着无名指比划了两下，越看越觉得款式的确新潮漂亮；唏嘘了一会儿后，便十分自然地戴在了自己的左右手上。

还别说，挺合适也挺好看的，不知道是不是张教授趁我睡着的时候偷偷量的尺码。

我看张虞年，他掩饰着端起早就冷掉的咖啡喝了一口，下一刻耳根便红了个透彻。

家一般温馨的气氛在客厅里蔓延，我幽幽地摸了摸下巴，看看阳台上打电话的大老婆，房间里兴奋网购的二老婆，还有面前恢复了以往害臊模样的三老婆。

所谓美好的生活，这便是……已经开始了吧？


	34. 做梦那些事儿

我做了一个梦，梦里我是不知名的奇迹大陆一座名为零号多得要死王国里唯一的公主，芳龄十八含羞待嫁，国王便把整座王国里所有的单身零号聚集起来，要为自己的宝贝公主王一一挑选一个合意的夫婿。

海选共进行了九九八十一天，胜出的勇士们纷纷赴往异界进行最后的试炼，也就是屠杀恶龙证明自己的勇气。

最终有三个勇士成功通过了所有试炼，分别是圣骑士唐朝，妖精法师于星筑，以及魔道学者张虞年。

三个人的实力和对我的爱慕之心不相上下，又比试了好多天也没能分出个所以然来，因此作为立派的成年人，国王大手一挥，决定把他们都招为我的驸马。

在零号多得要死王国，身为稀缺资源的一号三妻四妾是再正常不过的事，因此没有人会对这个结果提出质疑，这三位勇士也决定化干戈为玉帛，做好了一起迎娶我的准备。

然而就在我热泪盈眶、迫不及待地想要和自己的三个准驸马成婚的时候，某个自称一号多得要死的王国却忽然在这个当口攻了过来，不但解放了我们境内所有饱受一权摧残的零号们，还把我的三个准驸马都抢走填进了自己的后宫。

梦境的最后，我像影视剧里所有苟延残喘的反派那样奄奄一息地倒在血泊之中，难以置信地朝一号多得要死王国的国王看去，颤抖道：

“这……不可能，世界上哪会有这么多一号？”

一号多得要死国王骑上他的骏马，迎着凛冽的北风挥起马鞭，留给了我一个意味深长的微笑：

“你看不到，不代表没有。”

……

……

……

猛然睁开双眼时，窗外春光明媚，鸟语花香，端的是一派四海升平的温馨之景。

还好眼前不是什么梦中的奇迹大陆，依然是我熟悉的房间和天花板。

我吁了口气，正庆幸着想要坐起身的时候，却发觉自己的床上还有一个人。

低头朝身边看去，于星筑正枕在我的手臂上睡得正香，长长的黑发垂在我的胸膛前，滑溜溜的身子还是光裸的，看得出两人昨晚搞得有多激烈。

我小心翼翼地把胳膊从他脑袋底下抽出来，换上柔软的枕头给他垫好，正蹑手蹑脚地打算去刷牙时，却忽然注意到了一点异样。

等等，长发？这小碧池的头发什么时候又变得这么长了？

******

我呆滞地看着墙上挂着的三张结婚照，这才恍然意识到我和他们正式在一起已经两年多了。

唐朝的事业风生水起，去年就注册成立了一家广告公司，淘汰掉自己的本田老爷车换成华丽丽的大奔，现在正处于重要的上升期，因此平时还是很忙。

不差钱的张虞年依然优哉游哉地做他的大学教授，闲暇时也会做个乐团顾问、小资咖啡测评什么的，因为已经贿赂了我的大老婆和二老婆正式上位，脸皮薄的老毛病也因此改善不少；最粘我的于星筑不得不外出留学之后，这两年间他反倒成了这三人中和我的小鸟最熟悉的一位。

而于星筑已经正式毕业，在枫叶国埋头苦读一年之后，刚刚回来不久，如今也算是和我彻底团圆了；因为嫌当建筑师太苦太累，目前还是做他的网红开他的网店。

至于家里蹲的自由职业者王一一——

依然一事无成，被三个老婆包养得珠圆玉润、心宽体胖。

我一边刷着牙，一边出神地盯着镜子里的自己。

虽然已经年近三十，看起来却依然是肤白靓丽的美少年一个，即便每天在电脑辐射前工作，皮肤仍是嫩得仿佛能掐出水来，时不时地扮作大学生去于星筑的母校蹭课也无人识破，看起来还是相当有资本的。

……

刷完牙后，我深吸一口气，把嘴里的牙膏水全部吐掉，又拿起毛巾擦了擦脸。

老实说我压根儿不知道自己还在不安什么，明明都在一起这么久了，三个老婆爱我如初，也从来没谁有过要和我离婚的迹象。

虽说我知道自己不应该这么妄自菲薄，他们三个肯定有喜欢我喜欢得不要不要的理由，然而昨晚做了个古怪的噩梦，梦里一号多得要死国王最后那嘲讽的微笑还历历在目，以后的日子还那么长，再可爱的娃娃脸和再好用的小鸟也总归还是有保质期的，实在很难让我不去想点有的没的。

我走出卫生间，看到于星筑也迷迷糊糊地起了床去洗漱，习惯早起的张虞年正坐在客厅里喝着咖啡看新闻，家里的气氛一如既往地温馨而平静。

唐朝呢？

我心里一惊，左顾右盼地看了一会儿之后，这才想起昨晚唐朝开会开到很晚，因此就打了个招呼说自己会睡在公司，这个时候不在也实属正常。

于是我松了口气，趿拉着拖鞋走到厨房去给自己倒了杯咖啡，看到热气腾腾的早餐已经摆上了桌，便欣慰地朝客厅里还在看新闻的三老婆望了一眼。

坐下来吃了几口烧麦之后，我盯着手机上昨晚和唐朝的通话记录，眼神忧愁中带着一丝柔软。

虽然我的大老婆平时总是很忙，如今两个人搞的次数也远没有另外两个人多，不过他却自始至终都是最能给我安全感的一个。

毕竟唐朝是他们三个里唯一也曾年少风流过的基佬，因为已经见识过了各种各样的诱惑，如今反倒更能沉得住心思，所以我相信唐朝不会轻易移情别恋。

而身为闷骚直男的张教授虽然最年长，奈何开荤得最晚，如今也正是如狼似虎的年纪，虽然不知道为什么就上了我这艘贼船，平日里要分给三个人的小鸟毕竟精力有限，以后能不能一直满足得了他还不一定。

至于于星筑……

我朝那还在叮咣作响的卫生间看去，目光便变得幽深起来。

这三个人中原本最黏我的小碧池在大学毕业不得不被流放到国外读研后，在那边每天都饿得嗷嗷直叫，起初还非得天天和我视频着DIY，后来便慢慢地降下温来，视频也从一天一次变成一周一次，再变成一月一次。

当时我总觉得远鸟解不了近渴，他肯定是在那边找了个大鸟的鬼佬给我戴了绿帽子，夜夜笙歌乐不思蜀了。

后来才知道其实是于星筑认了命，知道与其天天想我不如好好学习，硬是提前修完了所有学分赶回国和我团聚，回来的当天便把我榨得眼泪汪汪，次日唐朝就黑着脸去菜市场给我买了只老鸭炖补汤。

小碧池爱我的心的确比真金还真，但他也是我们几个里最年轻好看的一个，又身为天生善变的万年零号，想来要是哪天腻了我迷恋上别人，也不是没可能的事。

……

想入非非的我依然看着自己的手机发呆，然后鬼使神差地手指一滑，给唐朝打了个视频过去。

身为大老板的唐朝自然不像家里蹲的我和于星筑那么闲，接起来的时候似乎正在自己的办公室，看到我那还没有彻底清醒的恍惚样子便挑了下眉，随口道：

“醒了？”

我点点头，欲言又止地看着他那张依然帅得掉渣的俊脸，心里安定的同时，也不知道该说点什么，干巴巴地只是道：“公司那边的事怎么样了？”

“还成，这会儿不忙。”唐朝在他的老板椅上伸了个懒腰，朝屏幕里的我看来时，果然很快发觉了我的一点异样，“怎么了，看起来好像有心事？”

熟悉的关怀语气听得我鼻尖一酸，很想就这么扑进他怀里，揉着那性感厚实的胸肌好好求个安慰。

可惜这个时候也只能隔着屏幕眼巴巴地看着，忧伤道：

“没什么，只是……我想你多陪陪我。”

“……”

也不知道这句话里的哪个字戳中了我的大老婆，我明眼看到屏幕里的唐朝眼神变得心疼起来。他从老板椅上坐直身子，然后叹了口气，看着我平静道：

“知道了，今天我会早点回去。晚上想吃点什么？”

听到好久没下过厨的唐朝这么说，我眼前一亮，麻利地报出了几个馋了许久的菜名。

******

这下感觉我真的像是被霸道总裁包养的小娇妻了。

唐朝刚刚开完晨会，这会儿似乎没什么事做，便摆弄着他的笔记本，有一搭没一搭地和我聊天；我的心情也好了不少，正跟他就不知猴年马月发生的往事扯皮的时候，抬眼看到洗漱完的于星筑睡眼朦胧地走了进来。

他看我一眼，也知道我是正在和大老婆聊天，便懂事地没有发出什么响动，端来自己的早餐安静地在我对面坐下，顺手把长发撩到了耳后。

我看着于星筑那阳光下雪白懒散的侧脸，总觉得这几年成熟了许多的小碧池似乎比以前更撩人了些；双眼不经意间与他对上，便咳嗽一声掩饰着挪开了视线。

……

然而下一刻，我看到于星筑放下勺子，意味不明地舔舔自己的嘴唇，忽然有了点不详的预感。

没来由地瑟缩了一下之后，我便眼睁睁地看着他勾起唇角，从餐桌后滑了下去。


	35. 忧伤那些事儿

视野被光滑的大理石餐桌所遮掩，我呼吸一滞，果真感觉到某人鼻间的热气喷洒在了我的大腿根。

当我的短裤被蹑手蹑脚地扒下，早上起来压根儿经不起挑逗的小鸟也被湿润的嘴唇亲了一口，微颤的小鸟头被热乎乎的舌尖卷住之后，立刻非常诚实地在他嘴巴里膨胀了起来，兴奋中带着一丝隐隐的害怕。

完了，这下小碧池是报当年我在直播时咬他的一箭之仇来了。

……

我上身一本正经地和视频里的大老婆聊着天，被他看不到的腰身有些难耐地微微扭动着，鼻尖已经冒出了一点虚汗。

小老婆被我调教了多年的口活儿自然不是盖的，对我的小鸟比他自己的都要熟，滑溜溜软嫩嫩的舌头熟练地在小洞洞上戳戳舔舔，又整根全部吞进去，要不是我努力往后缩着腰，看样子是还想给我深喉。

好在我王一一身为前代东城之光，什么大风大浪没见过，过人的定力自然是他这种不知江湖险恶的小年轻比不来的，在这种刺激的情况下依然面不改色，反倒又和唐朝聊了好一会儿。

察觉到这样的惩罚对我没用，于星筑吞吐的动作便变得幽怨起来，似乎觉得有点后悔；这边他已经郁闷到啃起了我的蛋蛋来泄愤，屏幕后的唐朝也没有发现任何异常，直到秘书敲门进来报告工作，我才恋恋不舍地挂了视频。

活动了一下筋骨之后，我往餐桌下看去，于星筑吐出我的小鸟幽怨地看我一眼，又张开柔软的双唇，让我看他舔进去的前列腺液。

模样已经成熟了许多的漂亮小美人就这么跪在自己脚下，雪白的脸颊和微肿的红唇都被我的小鸟弄得脏兮兮的，宽松的T恤可以直接从领口看见挺翘的小乳头，这种色情的场面是个男人就受不了。

我看得欲火上头，于是毫不客气地把他拎上餐桌，挺着自己直撅撅的小鸟在他大腿上蹭了两下，摸索到那朵甜甜的小菊花就想干进去。

哪知就在这时，小碧池抬头看了一眼墙上的表，忽然想起什么似的喊了刹车，嘻嘻笑着抱上来跟我热吻了一通，然后有些遗憾似的揉着我硬得发疼的小鸟，用撒娇的口吻道：

“差点忘了我已经约了闺蜜逛街，咱们回来再继续，一一。”

“……”

我一口气没提上来，差点当场阳X。

******

就这样？

只管起飞不管降落？

于星筑火速背着他的黄皮耗子包包奔下楼之后，我挺着自己傻愣愣的小鸟盯着再度紧闭的家门，下一刻便目瞪口呆。

可以的，这个复仇很高明嘛，皮卡丘你真是好样的。

悲愤地叉着双腿走出厨房，打算去卫生间里自己解决一下的时候，我脚步一顿，余光瞥见了还坐在沙发上喝咖啡看新闻的张虞年；他看起来虽然神色如常，耳根却有点淡淡的红潮，显然是听到了我们刚刚在厨房的动静。

我瞟着他，然后迟疑了一会儿，毅然决然地转过身去，大步朝他走了过去。

……

差点忘了我还有个常年馋鸟的三老婆，这点鸟事还用得着自己解决么？

我只轻轻一推，看起来斯文禁欲的张教授就被我整个儿推倒在了沙发里，期间根本没有任何称得上有效的抵抗，下身反倒还和我挺得更近了些。

我摘掉他的眼镜，果然对上了一双和我同样欲火中烧的眼睛，唇角勾起一丝了然的弧度后，手指一点点地解开了他的衬衣。

手上动作着，嘴上的活儿当然也没有闲着，我捏着他的下巴和他接吻，咖啡淡淡的苦涩香气中，舔进嘴里的都是灼热异常的温度。

他被吻得来了感觉，便放软了身子更加方便我的抚摸，我顺着他的脖颈往下吻，探进解开的领口时，却忽然察觉到了一点异样。

撑起身来低头向下看去，已经敞开来的白衬衣中，还有一层薄薄的丝质睡衣，看样子居然还是情趣款。

就是那种……身体的其他部位都若隐若现地遮着，只有乳头和私处被裁出几个圆圆的洞，即便不脱也能直接开搞的类型。

我双眼发直地看着，也不知道他究竟是在我和于星筑搞小动作的时候偷偷回屋换上的，还是早起的时候就已经做好了勾引我的准备。

目光对视的一瞬间，身体早就习惯了做爱的张虞年没有任何的羞耻，只是扬着那一双欲火中也清淡无比的眼眸，波光潋滟地看着我。

我咽了下口水，看到可能是这睡衣有点紧的缘故，张教授一双骚奶就像女人一样被勒着，看起来居然大了不少，充血诱人的样子实在很难让人保持理智。

“嗯……”

我试着揉揉那有些紧绷的乳头，他便呻吟一声，轻轻低低地刺激着我的大脑皮层，身体也摆成了一个更加任君采撷的姿态。

脑海里似乎有什么东西断裂的声音，小心肝噗通跳的同时，鼻血也流了出来。

……

这下算是彻彻底底一发不可收拾了。

我知道指望张虞年激烈地叫床是不太可能的，但经过这两年日日夜夜的开发，该在床上表现的，他也并不忸怩作态；有句话是怎么说的来着，端庄如清教徒，淫荡如扶桑花。

因为之前就已经在厨房起飞，为了两人的做爱质量，我觉得还是先射出来一次比较好，欲言又止地盯着张教授激吻过后有些微肿的红唇，有点不好意思开口要求他帮我咬；毕竟我的小鸟上还沾着于星筑的口水，对有洁癖的人来说似乎有点勉强。

好在张虞年看起来并不在意，见我已经把小鸟挺到了他脸上，似乎知道我这会儿憋得难受，直接开搞可能搞不爽他，于是很自然地张开双唇，把我的小鸟含了进去。

……

熟悉的柔软与炙热让我舒服得眯起了眼，慢慢地挺动腰身干着他的嘴，精神和身体双重愉悦的同时，急于发泄出来的欲望倒缓和了许多。

张虞年虽然是三个人中最晚开窍的，不过文化人的学习能力显然十分彪悍，骨子里又有点抖M的倾向，对咬我小鸟这件事的喜欢程度甚至超过了于星筑，如果不是刚刚顾忌着他的洁癖，我哪还会磨叽这么多。

看着才被二老婆咬过的小鸟此时又正在被三老婆咬，我邪恶地想着，其实这也算间接接吻吧……

这两年多来虽然平时基本都是各做各的，但3P其实也没少搞过，有时是于星筑和张虞年，有时是唐朝和于星筑；因为皮卡丘毕竟年纪最小，又生生饿了一年之久，欲火攻心跑来找我的时候哪怕我正和其他人搞得激烈，也非得不管不顾地要加进来，其他年长的两人也不好对此抱怨什么，倒是便宜了因此爽得不要不要的我。

惭愧地说我也做过4p的美梦，三个美男赤条条又活色生香地躺在我的床上，摸摸这个操操那个，或是并排翘起屁股来让我一个个地来回搞，想想鼻血就流了一长河。

不过这种天堂也就只能梦里想想，我可不敢真的色胆包天到主动提出来。

脑补着这样那样糟糕的内容，我痛痛快快地交代了一次在张虞年嘴里，然后心满意足地撸撸自己还热情似火的小鸟，就着压在沙发上的姿势抬高他的一条腿，很快找到那朵心仪的小菊花敲敲门，一点点推开柔软的肠肉，像往常那样专心致志地干起活来。

张虞年被我顶得红唇微张，身上连衣服都没有脱，如果不是那件还勒在胸膛前色情无比的睡衣，看起来倒真的像是在被我强煎一样。

“啊，一一……”

于星筑当年说得果然没错，张虞年的确有着藏在深处的被强煎欲，搞起来也更喜欢粗暴一些的对待。

而生在保守家庭的他在打开了新世界的大门后，欲望也像个永远填不满的无底洞，毕竟连于星筑都有被我搞到累得撒娇的时候，可他虽然看起来清淡，搞起来却永远是一副性致勃勃的样子，更让我感到了一丝来历不明的压力。

激烈地进攻着张虞年的敏感点，看着他躺在自己身下爽得两眼失神的样子，虽然我的小鸟也一样爽到不行，却总觉得今天的爽似乎差了点什么，心情有些微妙的复杂，也没有像往常那样说点什么不着道的骚话来刺激他。

我幽幽地叹了口气，见他已经难耐地射了一次，便面对面地把他抱起来，小鸟依然生机勃勃地插在他的体内，就这么保持着这种羞耻的姿势，回自己的房间继续搞。

******

……

……

唐朝和于星筑都不在，我便跟张虞年厮混了一下午，小鸟吃得饱饱之后觉得有点困，便趴在自己柔软的大床上，懒洋洋地睡了过去。

醒来的时候窗外已经是华灯初上，身边的张虞年早就没了踪影，我看着空荡荡的枕头发了会儿呆，这才想起临睡前张虞年似乎跟我提起过今晚他是被父母叫回去吃饭了。

我当然知道那是什么意思，眼看家里的独苗好不容易又结了婚，结果婚后两年多了依然没能给她生出个孙子来，张家老妈自然还是着急得很，但又不好意思教育二婚的儿子辛苦讨回来的媳妇，只好隔三差五地把他叫回去耳提面命。

虽然只有逢年过节的时候会跟张虞年回去装装样子，平日里他也从没跟我提起过这茬，但我知道他还是很有压力的。

手机的呼吸灯还在不停闪烁着，我拿起来一看，于星筑和唐朝的头像都出现在了屏幕上。

于星筑说他闺蜜交了新女友，几个人这会儿在网吧开黑打得有点上头，要我不用准备他的晚饭，并且问我要不要喝他们附近一家很有名的网红奶茶；

唐朝说自己临时有个会要开，今晚可能没法吃大餐了，不过不管多晚他都一定会回来，而且明天一整天都会好好陪我。

……

屏幕黑掉之后，我放下手机伸了个懒腰。

难得一个人在家，晚饭却还是不能省的；趁着几个老婆都不在，我王一一可得好好犒劳下自己才行。

趴在床上滑着外卖app，点了份豪华版的小龙虾配烤串，吃饱喝足之后我靠在窗边怼了瓶啤酒，抬头看着天上一轮孤零零的圆月，忽然感到了一丝淡淡的忧伤。

如果我老到小鸟再也不能用的那天，他们还会继续爱我吗？


End file.
